


I AM A FIGHTER

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dysfunctional Relationships, Foxy!Kihyun, Jooheon rules!, M/M, Romeo/Juliet Hyunghyuk, Violence, Wonho The Mechanic, beast!Shownu, brilliant I.M, inspired by MV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: " These hands of mine covered with blood are yours. Will you fight for me too?"" I want your everything! Your body, your heart, and your soul and I will fight for it!"" We will not go down without a fight, you hear us?!"A smug smile tugged in the corner of his lips. In the end, he will be the One that decide their destiny.(heavily inspired by Monsta X Fighter MV)





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon didn’t know how long he had been unconscious. He only felt numb all over his body;trying to wake up but to no avail. His body rejected his effort. His eyes moved under his eyelids. But after a few attempts, he gave up and fell back to sleep.

He didn’t know that there was a young slim body was sleeping on his bed side with head leaned on his bedside and limbs on the floor. The man also struggled to wake to no avail. He fell back unconscious again.

What they didn’t know is that a pair of eyes were watching them through a cctv in their room.

Minhyuk was born in another part of city. The slum one. South Korea had turned unlike what he remembered when he was only 10 years old. So many changes in nearly 13 years later. South Korean government had been overturned by a foreign country and South Korea was divided into four main districts by The Elites (the rich people who had money and power). South, North, West and East District. Minhyuk lived in the South district. He was born in ordinary family. When South Korea changed, he had to go through harsh life because people now, after South Korea was overturned and divided, had their own rules and laws. It wasn’t safe to even walk around at night or daylight. People started to build blocks and walls to prevent something bad happened to their children. Small until large-scale apartment blocks had replaced houses. People got cold and more individual. It’s a matter of survival anyway.

Minhyuk had a delicate and pretty face with slender body. His beauty sometimes became his gift and curse as people started to not paying attention to whom they could lay their hands upon. Men or women were not safe to walk alone without protection. They could end up being in an alley; lifeless or sold to prostitute houses after being raped. Minhyuk had his own survival way because he was a smart person. Tactical.

Hyungwon was born as The Elites. He lived his life in luxury and didn’t know about other part of his city that was in chaos and uproar. He didn’t like to watch or read news. He spent his days writing a book. Buried himself in tons of books and pristine blanket.

They met in one afternoon when they would climb the wall that separated their city and looked around them. That was when their eyes met. Minhyuk bravely jumped to his side and reached his hand, “Let’s be friend. I can see that you and I have something in common.”

Hyungwon remembered Minhyuk’s hair. The afternoon wind blew softly around Minhyuk’s brown locks and danced along with every strand of his soft locks. He smiled and looked into Minhyuk’s eyes that reflected the sunset light. This beautiful portrait would last as long as he lived.

“Yes.” replied Hyungwon.

Months passed by and each day, they would run away to their own paradise.They loved to sit on top of abandoned buildings near city border. Shoulder to shoulder and hands interlocked to each other. Sometimes Minhyuk would bravely kissed Hyungwon’s lips and giggled when Hyungwon flinched. Hyungwon could never say no. Minhyuk’s lips and face were smoother than his pillows. Or his hair, his chocolate brown hair. Hyungwon would love to play, yank or tug them whenever he had a chance. When they were quarreling, kissing, or just pressing their bodies against each other in the most absurd and invigorated way. Sometimes he would accidentally plug a lock of Minhyuk’s hair when their game became more intense and the heat inside was unbearable.

They found their own utopia when people down there dreaming upon their paradise; a city where people could safely live without hearing bad news day by day.

Yes, Hyungwon had found his own utopia; together with Minhyuk.

 

****

Kihyun was a young man born under unfortunate circumstance. When South Korea had changed, his parents died because of diseases and left him and his only brother. Kihyun was only 10 years old at that time and his brother was only 7 years old. They were staying from their parents’ relatives until Kihyun was 18 years old and his brother 15 years old. Struggled to feed himself and his brother, Kihyun dropped out of school and worked whatever his hands could do. He sometimes worked three different jobs and came back to their little shelter exhausted. His brother would wake up from his sleep and looked into his eyes with unreadable expression. Kihyun hated to leave his brother alone but he had to do it. With many instructions and threats, Kihyun would leave his brother to work with worry feeling in his little heart. Kihyun was not a saint. He lived in unpleasant kind of life. He learnt how to survive in a hard way. He had done things he wasn’t really proud of yet he would do it again. He was pretty; he knew that. Prettier than any average men and sometimes it would lead him into trouble. A difficult one. Yet his foxy personality helped him a lot. Sly, mischievous, and smart one.

Although he never showed it in front of his brother, he had a soft heart for his younger brother. They fought a lot but he kept his brother well. After all, his brother was the only family he had now. And he would do what he could to protect his brother.

Kihyun managed to get his brother schooled until high school and his brother refused to continue. “Higher education is only for The Elites, hyung.” He reasoned with Kihyun when Kihyun asked him.

Kihyun knew that his brother didn’t want to see him struggle every day to pay for their expenses. Especially nowadays situation got worse with uncivilized people who created uproar and violence everywhere. So he didn’t say anything again. His brother had already grown up. He had his own choice.

****

Changkyun was 20 years old when he met Wonho. He was sneaking around a warehouse that seemed to be abandoned. He brought his own mattress and his stuff and set up his own place there. That’s why he was in shock when one bright day he came to his ‘newfound’ place, a man squatted beside his mattress and calmly observed his belongings.

“Who are you?” asked Changkyun, his hands gripped his backpack tightly. His mind tried to think of every usable thing as a weapon if this stranger turned out to be lunatic or dangerous.

The man turned his body. His glorious muscles peeked through his shabby dark apron. He didn’t wear anything under that apron, except his ripped jeans. Changkyun, even though he is a man, he couldn’t deny that this man was attractive. But something in his eyes; those dangerous black orbs that were staring at him, reminded Changkyun of a predator. Something animalistic about his stare.

Changkyun inched backward slowly. He loved to spend times here but if that man was around, he better stayed at shelter.

The man smiled. Not a friendly one but also not a dangerous one. “I live here. Who are you?”

Live here? Changkyun couldn’t believe it. He had been in this place for several days and never once spotted this man.

“Are you telling the truth? I never see you here.” Said Changkyun.

That man pointed a broken sliding door that were covered with moss. “You see that?”

Changkyun followed his pointing finger. He shook his head.

“I live behind that door. Literally. I had my own shelter under ground.” The man smiled again.

Changkyun didn’t say anything. But out of his curiosity, he asked, “May I see where you live?”

The man now was staring intently as if Changkyun had said something wrong. He didn’t say anything but got up and walked away to that sliding door. He stopped a moment before sliding it, thinking. “You better stay away from me, kid.” And without saying anything again, he disappeared behind the door.

Changkyun didn’t come back again to that warehouse. He took his stuffs. Yet, his curiosity got the best of him. He would sneak out to that place and tried to open the sliding door but it was locked from behind. Changkyun never saw that man again for several days.

****

Kihyun sighed as his last shift had ended. He worked in the diner near his shelter. So he knew people around here. Nervously, he wiped the spotless counter and glance to the clock behind. They would come anytime.

He recalled yesterday’s conversation with a mysterious man. Kihyun who had been in a deep trouble accidentally met this person and this person brought him to the mysterious man who was sitting smugly in his chair that was skillfully crafted and decorated with gold and gems.

“Are you Yoo Kihyun?” the man asked. Kihyun could feel his gaze behind those darkness. The man didn’t bother to show his face. He wore a mask and let him self hiding in the darkness.

Kihyun who was brought here with a cover on his head, opened his cover. He shook his head and observed the room. There were a few men with masks and suits standing, they looked like this man’s bodyguards.

“Yes, I am.” said Kihyun, trying to sound tough.

That man chuckled. His eyes glistened in the darkness. “I see. Now, Kihyun-ssi, as you know that I helped you that time when you were in trouble. You remember that, don’t you?”

Kihyun gulped. Of course. How could he forget that lifeless body that collapsed on top of him?

“I do. So, what can I do now to repay you?” asked Kihyun, straight to the point.

“Impressive. I know that you are different, Kihyun-ssi. I appreciate someone smart like you.” He paused, “ So, I will get to the point of why we are here, Kihyun-ssi.”

Kihyun didn’t say anything. He just stared into the darkness. Or to the man’s eyes, he would never know.

“Have you heard about The Beast?” asked the man.

The Beast? Kihyun shook his head. “No. What or who is that?” he asked in confusion.

“I see. Mmm ... you see, Kihyun-ssi. The Elites, live in such a privilege life where they can enjoy it to the fullest—“

Kihyun snorted. He didn’t know why. But then he regretted his action might put him into unfavorable situation.

The man didn’t react too much. He smiled, “—living life to the fullest mean that sometimes they just need to indulge themselves in ‘what ordinary people’ can’t enjoy. You know that The Elites will never be worry about food or shelter. What they need now is a good entertainment. “

When he spoke like this, Kihyun could feel a shiver through his spine. He was feeling something bad here.

The man stopped his words and looked at Kihyun. “ I run a show. A fighting show—“

Kihyun couldn’t hold himself. “Wait-wait. Mister, I appreciate your kindness. By means that it’s something I can do. Fighting isn’t my forte, this body—“

Kihyun couldn’t finish his words because the man made a ‘stop’ signal.

“ Interrupting someone when they are talking is inappropriate, Kihyun-ssi.”

Kihyun shut his mouth immediately. He knew this man was dangerous. 

The man looked satisfied. “So, this show had earned me much money. It turns out that Elite people love to see a beastly fighting. Well, don’t we all?”

He laughed.

Kihyun spoke nothing.

Then he said, “The Beast is my favorite fighter. I own him. He is my baby and my precious. His record was unbeatable until now. Whenever he goes to the ring, he will give me victory. His winning streak is unbeatable.” He sounded happy when he told Kihyun about this thing.

“But lately .. he got so ... edgy. Cranky. I don’t know why. It’s not easy to talk to him. He hates me. He hates people around him. I can’t come to him.” the man paused and continued his words. “I have been consulting to people about this. They just simply stated that my baby may be just lonely ..”

Kihyun felt a shiver ran down his spine. This isn’t good.

“Kihyun-ssi ... this is how you can repay me. I need you to accompany my baby. Whatever he wants from you, you must give it to him. You must satisfy him, bring him joy or whatever. Give him everything you’ve got. If he can keep his winning streak for this year, I will consider your debt had been paid. And I even will pay you a good deal of money. How is it?”

Kihyun’s legs felt weak now. He stuttered. “W—what, it’s—no, it’s impossible. What kind of request is that?”

The man didn’t say anything. He kept on observing Kihyun.

“Hand me a bill, ask me to do anything. Just not—“ Kihyun couldn’t say anything again.

The men motioned his hands and suddenly two buff men came and held Kihyun. Kihyun shocked and struggled in their hands.

“Let me go! Is it necessary?”

The men signaled to those men and one of them started to grab Kihyun’s waist and unbuttoned Kihyun’s plaid T-shirt.

“Stop!! What do you want??!” Kihyun tried to kick the men away and he got a punch on his stomach. He bent a bit but the men yanked his body by his hair and one of them kissed his neck while others gripped him tightly.

Kihyun could feel the man’s hot breath on his neck and he screamed and cursed.

When that man managed to pull down the T-shirt and shirt that Kihyun wore, exposing his milky white shoulder, Kihyun said abruptly, “Stop! S***. I said stop! I will do it! Let me go!!”

The mysterious man told the men who grope on and held Kihyun to stop. They released Kihyun right away. Furiously, Kihyun fixed his clothes.

The mysterious man in the chair laughed. “Kihyun-ssi .. can’t you understand? You’re not as strong as my fighter so I can’t make you fight in the arena to pay back for my help. The best thing you can do with your pretty face is to serve your body to my men here. Or starting to sell yourself in the Red Light. Which do you prefer? To have men lay their hands on you or just one man? And that’s if he wants it. You two can only just cuddle or play chess together! I don’t care. As long as he is happy. I do believe you are smart, Kihyun-ssi. And I know that you understand me. So, how about we start tomorrow?”

Kihyun knew he didn’t have any chance to reject that.

 

And here, in his stool in the diner, Kihyun was waiting to be picked up. He was nervous. He wanted to run away but that man was a influential person. He would find him easily. And his brother could be in danger too if he ran away.

All Kihyun could do now is waiting.

One hour later, two men in suit came and escorted him to the black SUV. As the car moved in the quiet night of South district, Kihyun kept looking outside. Wondering about the luxurious and large-scale apartment they passed by. Were they sleeping peacefully every night? Were they ever in a hunger like some of his neighbors or himself? Have they ever thought about this injustice? A big gap between the rich and the poor and about that discrimination they created?

The car went into a wide yard with a five-level building. Everywhere Kihyun could see was a big high gate and guards everywhere. One of them escorted Kihyun to get off the car and walked to the gate.

The gate opened with a ‘beep’ sound. Kihyun’s heart jolted. He didn’t deny that his heart thumped against his chest so loudly. He didn’t know what to expect.

They entered the building that looked too shabby inside with corroded steel, stained and damp walls with moss. Kihyun’s eyebrow furrowed a bit. For a shabby and looked like an abandoned building, there were too many guards outside. What is this place actually?

Kihyun couldn’t think too much as they went into an elevator and went to the ground level. He saw his reflection on the surface of the lift. He looked too pale with his baby pink hair and smooth white skin. But the blood in his face looked like was drained from his body. Kihyun took a deep breath secretly. He wasn’t going to show his fear in front of anyone.

But his heart sank in the deepest core of his chest when they arrived in the ground level. It was humid and damp. Kihyun could see a big and wide jail in this level. There was a small office facing the jail. But no one was there. One of the guard smirked seeing perplexed expression of Kihyun. “Welcome to the den, pretty.”

They gripped Kihyun’s both arms and dragged him to the jail.

“—wait, you’re going to leave me here?” asked Kihyun, tried to hide his fear.

They didn’t say anything but pushed him inside the jail and locked it. The jail was locked with a loud ‘clang’ sound. Kihyun felt the shiver in his spine when he heard an angry growl came from part of the jail that was too dark to see. It was a loud one but seemed far from where he stood now.

Kihyun held the jail bars and pleaded, “Wait! What—what should I do?! Guys, don’t leave me here!”

The last sentence Kihyun heard from the men when they disappeared from his sight in the elevator was a sentence, “Have fun with the beast.”

Kihyun shouted in frustration. “Wait!! Just, come back! Hey!”

No one could answer as the elevator was already going up; leaving Kihyun breathed heavily. He clutched the jail bars and bit his lips. He tried desperately to hold his tears. He was just an ordinary man ...

Kihyun flinched when he heard a sound of someone stepped towards him. He turned his body and moved sideways; tried to be as far as possible. A figure of someone big was approaching him. Kihyun almost fainted in his own place. The figure kept approaching; like a predator approached its prey that was trapped and couldn’t go anywhere.

“Who are you??!” suddenly the man in front of him asked. He stayed in the dark side of the room.

Kihyun froze in his place. His lips felt like they were made of ice. He couldn’t speak a proper words. Or spoke something.

Kihyun couldn’t see or understand how the man moved so fast but he was already in front of Kihyun, towering him and he elbowed Kihyun in the corner of the jail with a brute force.

Kihyun widened his eyes; wanted to say something but he couldn’t breathe properly. His face got reddened. He tried to breathe but the man didn’t let his arms go from Kihyun’s neck. “Answer me!” he growled.

Kihyun gave a pleading sign but the man didn’t budge. After Kihyun’s face turned too red almost blue, the man loosened his arms. Kihyun coughed uncontrollably.

Kihyun still coughed. His throat was bruised. “I—I—I’m sent by The Master.” Kihyun stuttered, out of his fear and to the point of losing his breath.

That man looked into Kihyun’s eyes but said nothing.

As the coughing had gone away, Kihyun could properly saw the man in front of him. The Beast.

That nickname was suitable for his built. His arms that once elbowed Kihyun on the corner of jail were bulky. Scars and muscles adorned the arms made the owner seemed more intimidating. Despite his intimidating built, he had a quite handsome face. Handsome enough to be a fighter. Yet the scars of past fights also adorned his face. On his temple, near his lips and forehead. But overall, the man who had handsome face, was The Beast himself.

“You’re the gift that was sent by The Master?” he spoke after observing Kihyun for a while. His eyes were glowing dangerously now.

Kihyun gulped. His legs were about to give up, he couldn’t remember the time when he felt an immense fear like this. Kihyun stuttered, “Y—yes.”

The Beast slowly traced his calloused finger through Kihyun’s face. The finger was burning hot on Kihyun’s cold skin. Kihyun could see the blistered knuckle on his hand; he shivered for no reason.

The touch started from his forehead, to the nose and sideways to the cheeks. He seemed enjoying the contour of Kihyun’s smooth skin. Like a child found his toy, he pressed Kihyun’s cheeks by his thumb. Kihyun flinched. It wasn’t hurt, Kihyun was only shocked. His heart beat rapidly on his chest. The Beast stared at Kihyun’s prominent lips and his thumb moved slowly to Kihyun’s lips; kneaded it a little hard. Kihyun closed his eyes out of fear and embarrassed.

“Open your eyes!” said The Beast and Kihyun automatically opened his eyes.

Before Kihyun’s mind could decipher his situation, The Beast had already captured his lips entirely; leaving no air for Kihyun. He ravaged the lips fervently with such a force. His hand pinned Kihyun’s shoulder to the jail bars and the other hand grabbed Kihyun’s hair in the back of his head; locking Kihyun to himself.

Kihyun wanted to scream out loud when The Beast not only sucked his lips with his brute strength, he also bit Kihyun’s lower lips and pulled it until it bled. He let go Kihyun for a while when Kihyun screamed. Kihyun’s lips were swollen and bloody; tears were formed in Kihyun’s eyes. The Beast heavily breathed and when Kihyun had his air, he attacked Kihyun’s lips one more time while taking Kihyun’s both hands above Kihyun’s head and pinned them there. Kihyun gasped but the Beast didn’t back away for a moment. Savoring and tasting every inch of Kihyun’s mouth.

Suddenly The Beast released his lips from Kihyun’s mouth but only to hoisted Kihyun up. He carried Kihyun to the other part of the jail.  
The air was too dreadful; Kihyun couldn't get his mind nor his body to do anything. He was trembling; not knowing what the man would do to him. All he could do was praying to whoever out there to spare his life. Kihyun closed his eyes tightly He didn't know what was on his mind when he felt that the man stopped walking and put him down. Kihyun could hear and feel the raging breath of the man that brushed his forehead. He wasn't going to open his eyes when the man held both of his narrow shoulders and gripped them tightly. Kihyun's fear began to creep as he felt the hot breath of the man near his eyes. 

In a second, he felt a wet sensation on both of his eyelids and a slick hot tongue that licked his eyes in the most horrific way he could imagine but soon it was replaced with a carefully soft and light kiss as if Kihyun was made from a glass that was easy to be broken; the sensation trailed down to his bruised and bloody lips. When all this happened, Kihyun didn't open his eyes out of fear. Yet the sudden light kiss made his heart jolted. His mind was in a raging state. The harsh assault of his lips and a sudden ghostly kiss made Kihyun's mind uncontrollably crazy. He wanted to know why. Then Kihyun opened his eyes that was full of questions. His gaze met The Beast's gaze. They were staring for a moment where Kihyun vividly saw a glint of guilty in the man's eyes. But it was quickly replaced by a forceful grip on Kihyun's collar. Before Kihyun could process everything, he was thrown to a large mattress.

Kihyun startled and watched in horror as the gaze in The Beast's eyes that was looking at him in a humanly way, was changing into a look of a predator that was filled with lust and darkness.

Kihyun could only stared in petrified look when the Beast started to yanked off his own sleeveless and threw it somewhere else ...


	2. Let Me Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Bear ... please spare our Mama Bear  
> T^T

Changkyun was not a coward kid. This world had taught him how to defend and fight for himself. One man for himself, that was sadly true. He's a smart kid with brilliant mind; his intelligence surpassed kids at his age. But he decided to stop coming to school; being lectured about justice yet injustice was in front of his eyes, taught about humanity when everything around him were animals in form of human. He hated the world but another side of him loved the world so badly that a strange and fool benevolence side of him rose up; made him thinking about having a better world; a world of justice and peace. An utopia world ...

Changkyun knew by the look of Wonho's eyes, this brute and cold man was a genius. He hid that behind his narrow gaze and malicious smirk. Changkyun couldn't help but to come back to the abandoned warehouse over and over again; just to find out more about him. That man had to hide something in this building. Why would he stay in this dark and shabby place? 

Changkyun could see someone's potential when they first met. Changkyun could easily read people by the time he held that someone's hands in a firm handshake. He never knew form where he learnt that ability but it helped him so far.

Remembering about Wonho, Changkyun couldn't point anything. That man, who was hiding behind his mask, who was him?

So, gathering all his senses (or as he was convincing himself), Changkyun made a bold move. He used a broken steel of used car frame and bang it to the sliding door; creating a loud echo throughout the building. He repeated it few times and by the nth times, the sliding door opened; revealing angry Wonho. He looked at Changkyun with the coldest stare that Changkyun ever saw and pulled Changkyun inside without much further words.

It was dark inside and Changkyun barely could see anything in the darkness; only a silhouette of a glorious muscular built of Wonho who was pulling him deeper to the darkness.

****

Kihyun couldn't remember how many times he had cried in his life. He wasn't the one who would let his tears shown to anybody. He could vividly remember him wiping his tears when they cremated his parents in the mass graveyard. But it never to the point of crying out loud. Kihyun was never an emotional man who could easily cry. And his mind traced back when he was beaten and hit but he kept his tears from running down. He wasn't going to let whoever hurt him felt satisfied.

He even didn't cry in front of his brother; when the things got bad. As long as he could remember, he could escape from that roller-coaster emotion which involved heavy tears and cuddle. 

For Kihyun, he had lost the sense of loving someone dearly. The only one he cared about was his brother. He had abandoned the idea of being in love with anyone. In this cruel and violent world, all that was in his mind was how to survive.

But here, in the middle of forced and violent thrusts from the man above him, Kihyun couldn't help but crying and screaming loudly until his throat was hoarse. He had kicked, punched, hit and even bit the man above him. The more he fought, the more violent this monster had become. 

It didn't take long enough for the man named The Beast to forcefully undress Kihyun after he threw Kihyun to the mattress. Kihyun fought out of disgust and fear. But Kihyun's struggle didn't budge the man a bit. His grunt was clearly indicating his dissatisfaction as the prey kept on fighting on him. He easily captured Kihyun's legs which kicking wildly and put all his weight to press them down. His hands pinned Kihyun's hands above Kihyun's head. Those dangerous glint in The Beast's eyes and his sharp gaze almost drilled a hole in Kihyun's head. 

During his action towards Kihyun, not once he spoke. His hands roamed through every single part of Kihyun that he could touch : squished, kneaded, flicked, rubbed and occasionally choke Kihyun's neck when he was on top of his pleasure; his legs securely locked Kihyun's legs and kept them from moving again; his lips captured and seized every surface of Kihyun's milky white body while his small eyes seemed like devouring Kihyun's alive.

Kihyun's body was rocked violently from the movement of the man who had penetrated him over and over for almost three hours. The man above him might be forget that the man below much smaller than him. Kihyun felt numb; the excruciating pain he felt in his lower body had tortured him more than what this man did. His shoulder, chest, abdomen, hip and thighs was covered with bruises and bite marks that the man left on. Kihyun's muscles were sore and aching; being positioned in every position possible; bent over, flipped and pressed, being gripped too hard or held in certain position until fresh of fingers marks were printed on his smooth and milky white skin. 

Kihyun could see when he was pressed in the position with him laid on his stomach, the sheet-stained blood. Of whose blood he didn't know; it could be his or the man who was pounding into him relentlessly, from his past fights. Kihyun wasn't sure anymore or could think. His mind was cloudy and hazy; it was like seeing in a thick fog. Not sure where to go but knowing that you were still moving; breathing and alive. Just at the edge of your sanity wishing that you would just die at the moment.

Kihyun barely felt a warm sticky liquid that was flowing from his lower back which was followed by excruciating pain, was covering his inner thighs. He was too dreadful to look. The thought of seeing his own blood while he was being penetrated by this monster was too pathetic. He was afraid he would lose. Losing to his fear or to himself.

Kihyun was to the point of passed out, tiredly gripped the mattress and screamed more when the torturous thrusts were getting more violent . And after erratic rhythm of thrusts, he could hear a low animalistic grunt followed a wet and warm sticky feeling filled his lower back again, for how many counts he couldn't even remember. And then the movement stopped with the man's raging breath on his ear. Kihyun breathed heavily; his chest heaved up and down. He couldn't distinguish what he felt as his head was too heavy and he remembered nothing as he passed out from exhaustion and severe pain.

*** 

In his dream, Minhyuk would notice the drowsy eyes of Hyungwon. How he yawned widely after a long nap, or how he opened his mouth in ecstasy when he thrust Minhyuk fiercely and sometimes sweetly. He was never got tired of seeing a thousand expressions of Hyungwon; it almost overwhelmed him. Minhyuk could easily detach from someone when the emotional had drained himself to the core. Yet with Hyungwon, he almost emptied himself completely in giving and taking; loving without boundary and surrender himself in a fanciful romance he had with Hyungwon. This unexpected love he cherished in his heart towards Hyungwon was far beyond his simple mind; a love full of thrill and wonder. 

Minhyuk woke up with a gasp. He panted and stared blankly to the ceiling light above him. His hands were moving under the white strap jacket he wore; of which he wondered how he ever got here or wore that jacket. His head moved to as his gaze averted to his left; he saw electronic machines. He was in a white room with electronic equipment and beds. Minhyuk squinted his eyes. There were two beds. His and--Minhyuk pushed himself to sit up. It was painful to his head as he spent most of his time lying. He grabbed his head and after the numb and stinging pain subsided, he forced himself to have better look to his surrounding. 

Hyungwon ... his Hyungwon was lying in the next bed with same white strap jacket on him. Minhyuk abruptly rolled to the side; desperately to get up and got to Hyungwon side. But his weak legs and body made him stumbled down and he landed with face to the ground first. 

In Hyungwon's dream, he would always remember those soft and plump lips Minhyuk had that were fighting against his in a fierce battle of passionate love. That same lips that would explore his most sensitive part; bringing every magical sensation to him and making him shiver and shudder with a high anticipation of what those lips would do next. He would remember the same lips that smiled at him the first day they met; in a gloomy and dark world they lived in, he found the sunshine in Minhyuk. His radiating light that would cast away Hyungwon's shadows and his pasts. He would believe that he had fallen deep and hard for this person that was too gentle and kind in giving and asking so little in return.

Hyungwon vividly remember the day they shared their confession towards each other. Hyungwon sat with his chest leaning against the railing; seeing the beautiful sunset in the top of abandoned building. Minhyuk came and hugged him from behind; put his head in Hyungwon's shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" was the first words came out of Minhyuk's mouth as soon as he put his head on Hyungwon's shoulder.

Hyungwon smiled and gently rubbed Minhyuk's hands on his abdomen. "Why do you ask that?"

Minhyuk was thinking. He then said, "I'm not okay."

Hyungwon furrowed his brow and turned to Minhyuk. They were facing each other with Hyungwon's hands still holding Minhyuk's . He didn't say anything but staring into Minhyuk's black orbs. Million of feelings were displayed in those orbs and they drew Hyungwon deeper and deeper; just like his feeling towards Minhyuk. There was a silent air around them as Hyungwon carefully observed Minhyuk's mind through his eyes. He would remember how Minhyuk saw him when they were laughing or when they were sharing their thoughts about universe and unicorns and thousand rainbows near the horizon. Anything that he could talk with Minhyuk, he would do it even it they were too absurd or stupid. As long as those eyes glowed with excitement and that smile stretched widely on Minhyuk's lips, Hyungwon would say or do anything. Sometimes he wondered how would Minhyuk think about him? Would he turn and be angry with how Hyungwon secretly felt about him or would he think the same? Hyungwon didn't know. 

But when he looked deep into those dark orbs of Minhyuk that were filled with awe and adoration, he knew. He suddenly knew.

Hyungwon captured Minhyuk's lips in a swift movement. He didn't waste any moment to taste every inch of Minhyuk's lips. He thought that Minhyuk would push him and slap him back to his sense, but he softly felt how Minhyuk was as eagerly as he was, reciprocated his action. He even willingly parted his lips to allow Hyungwon's tongue to explore and savor the sweet sweet nectar of his mouth. 

They spoke nothing; no 'I love you' declaration; no vow. They sweetly believed in each other's eyes as they spoke much more than their words. Hyungwon knew from that day on, he would love and cherish Minhyuk until the day his mortal body would come back to ashes ... 

**** 

Changkyun arrived in a large and wide garage-like basement. He saw smelting equipment, iron bars and steel frame with some corroded and used electronic machines. He walked closer to the smelting pot; looked at the burning flame and smoke rose up from it. He lifted his eyes and saw Wonho was observing him again. Wonho's eyes were glowing like an ember; like it was dancing into the rhythm of flaming fire in front of him. He used that shabby apron again like the first time they met without any shirt under it. His white skin was glistening with sweat and he was a delightful sight in this dark shabby room. It was like a dramatic contrast of day and night; of which Wonho was the bright illuminating sun glowing in the darkest dark. 

Changkyun couldn't look out to other way. He was nailed in his place; staring at Wonho with an undeniable interest. Changkyun rarely spent his time staring at someone because he wasn't into specific type nor paid any attention about it. What caught his eyes, would catch his interest; could last longer or died in a second. He was too stunned and the heat coiled in his stomach and in the lower region of his body. For a sudden moment, he felt embarrassed. He looked down for a moment but when he lifted his eyes again, Wonho had already stood in front of him, separated by the smelting pot, with a smirk on his mouth. 

"You like what you see?" Wonho's right hand that was on the pocket, now traced his own lips and dragged it down and down with an obvious intention; dragging Changkyun's gaze to where he wanted them to see.

Changkyun gulped and unconsciously licked his own lips that felt too hot and too dry at the moment. He suddenly forgot why he was here. His breath got heavier as Wonho started to circle around him and approached him near the smelting pot. 

Wonho leaned closer to Changkyun who froze in his spot. "Are you here, looking for me?" he whispered huskily in Changkyun's ear in low tone filled with eagerness and devilish intention. His hot breath brushed Changkyun's ear made Changkyun's breath hitched at the moment.

Changkyun surely didn't know how to respond such a temptation; he could only stare back with a hint of doubt but obvious want in his clear eyes. 

Wonho knew that look. He smiled mischievously; pulled Changkyun closer to his body and boldly let his lips hovered above Changkyun's and whispered, " You want me. I can see that." he added his words by putting his calloused hands in a cocksure manner to Changkyun's lower abdomen.

Changkyun jolted in place; looked at Wonho who smirked and added pressure to his action. Changkyun's breathing heavily; feeling the pleasure and embarrassment at the same time. His hands tried to swat those insolent hands away from him but Wonho was on step ahead by massaging gently, killing Changkyun's determination to stop this before it went too far. 

After feeling that Changkyun was aroused enough, Wonho stepped back to enjoy the view in front of him; of how Changkyun would bite his own lips and a clear want spread in his look. Wonho smirked again with a strong intent, he untied the apron and revealed his glorious torso to Changkyun's pleasure.

Changkyun shivered. The heat inside his body and outside that came from the smelting pot was too much to bear. He panted and before he said anything, Wonho had come closer and cupped his cheeks, tilted Changkyun's head and kissed Changkyun's neck. Changkyun couldn't hold his moan and he shuddered under Wonho's fervent kisses. And it didn't stop there, Wonho suddenly pushed Changkyun away from that place, still keeping his lips on Changkyun's neck and lips. Every step that he did, it echoed in Changkyun's ears and dull mind. He could hear himself panting, moaning and purring unabashed as the tongue of this stranger skillfully marking and tasting his neck and lips. 

Somewhere in the room (Changkyun had lost all his sense of time and place) , they stopped and Wonho pushed him down to a bed in the middle of the room. The damp air, rotten smell and Wonho's body scent filled Changkyun's nostrils. He held the man's chest to stop him doing anything. Wonho kept his gaze on Changkyun but patiently waited for Changkyun to say or do something. 

"It's my first time ..." Changkyun squeaked--a little embarrassing because he usually have this deep and low voice. Wonho just smiled and continued to attack Changkyun with his lips; swallowed his mind and leaving him breathless ..

****

A slow and steady breath filled the room. Dr. Jooheon was watching couple of patients in the room. Once in awhile he glanced to the clock. His pale face due to his dedication to his work made himself looked like a living vampire. He rubbed the temple slowly and got up from the chair near the bed. With a steady and slow step, he strode to the window and stared outside. He noticed how the weather had changed. Spring was his favorite but when it turned into summer, he would quickly forget the sweet fragrance of flowers; replaced with his childish joy to go outside and enjoying the sunbathing near the beach.

Dr. Jooehoen smiled unconsciously. He missed to be outside, The world he knew had changed like seasons. There was no guarantee of what's coming tomorrow. He might be still alive or dead by a single tiny cruel joke called 'fate' .

Dr. Joohoen remembered his childhood. A dark one; unpleasant one. About how he would hide under bed to avoid the noises and screams coming from his mother's room. Sometimes he could hear the banging on his door; other times a loud thump sounds from his living room. The day those noises stopped was the day when his mother died.

He would remember her as a flying dandelion ... finally free and flying away to the land where she could ride a rainbow and butterfly ..

Dr. Jooheon's mother died because of illness. Sometimes Jooheon would want to believe that his mother died because of his father. But medical record said she was going through a incurable illness. In his bitterness of losing his mother, little Jooheon promised himself that he would find a way to cure every illness with his research. He might be right. His research of an exotic and rare blue flowers had led him to something promising ...

"Dr. Jooheon?" a sound coming from behind startled Dr. Joohoen.

"Oh? Yes, it's me. What is it?" Jooheon asked.

"Mr. Jung asked for your presence, sir. " one of the nurse that called him, replied politely.

Jooheon nodded and followed the nurse. Before he walked out of room, he stared again at his patients. "Sleep tight." and he went outside.

When he left, one of the machine that near one bed was beeping and there's a peak in screen of the ECG machine, but after a while it went down again in a steady wave.


	3. The Ring

Changkyun remembered those days when the skies were clear blue reflected in the surface of the beach where he would spend his vacation days with his family. His father would drive the car in a steady speed; hummed good old songs while his mother would smile sweetly in the passenger's side. Changkyun would spend his time playing with his gadget; aiming and shooting target on his game while his older brother would annoy him by hitting their Teddy Bear to his face; just to distract him. He would end up kicking and wrestling in the car with his brother. In the end, he would cry and made his brother got hit by their mother. He would stick his tongue out to his brother in victory. The rest of the day in the beach would be spent by running and splashing the water to each other; running back and crying to their mother because of their stupid arguments; pretending to build a castle and sitting on the throne while being buried by his father and his brother, sometimes vice versa; swimming with their parents and holding hands to welcome the waves. Changkyun felt content and secure. He would go back home in smile and leaning each other to his older brother in the backseat of the car.

Changkyun was sitting on his mattress in his shelter; playing the stupid game on his gadget; his eyes glanced to the clock many times. He repeated the action couple times with no sign of what he was waiting for. One hour turned into two; two became four; four became eight hours; and without Changkyun could realize, he had spent nearly three days waiting for his brother. And before that, he thought he was the one who would come home so late .

There're too many thoughts in Changkyun's mind. First possibility : his brother didn't come home because he got something important to do but the question was how important was that until he couldn't contact Changkyun or let Changkyun knew his whereabouts. Second : he got into trouble and had to hide for a while. Third : he got raped and maybe killed and mutilated or sold to a brothel. Fourth : he met a rich person and got married ( at this thought, Changkyun just shook his head. His brother would never do that; he wasn't a friendly or warm brother but he wasn't an unreliable person who would leave Changkyun without explanation).

Changkyun gave up and waited anxiously.

****

Kihyun groaned when he opened his eyes. His head was too heavy and the stinging pain he felt on his head and his lower back. He screwed his eyes shut, tried to reduce the pain by not concentrating on his pain. But each time he wanted to move, the excruciating pain on his lower region didn't subside. He gave up and breathed heavily. He was still alive for now. Yet his soul seemed gone somewhere else. Kihyun's tears rolled down as his mind tried to comfort him by remembering his family.

It was a sunny day and with clear blue skies that reflected on the surface of the beach he often came for on vacation week with his parents and his little brother. He could remember the old songs that his father always sang and how his mother would smile lovingly to his father. He would then pay attention to his little brother who was busy by himself; playing some stupid shooting game on his gadget. Kihyun would naughtily tease his brother until they would end up in childish fight and ended up with one of them crying. But that fight would soon be forgotten by the time they arrived at the beach. Those clear blue skies and sunny sun would bring warmth and happiness in his little heart. They would build sandcastle, swam and just stood together; hand in hand, facing the waves of the beach. They would laugh and laugh and when they went home, Kihyun would forget his fight with his little brother; leaned to each other and slept peacefully with a content smile on their faces in the backseat of their car.

Kihyun opened his eyes again after sleeping for another five hours. His pain had subsided a bit. He gripped the clean white mattress and attempted to get up. First try, he winced in pain and laid himself down again. Second try, he successfully sat by slanting his hip; it felt better. Kihyun took a deep breath and with the help of the bed frame, he got up. Kihyun then realized he wasn't in the jail. He was in a white room, like a hospital room, with electronic machine and another bed. He tried to walk by resting his weight on every thing that he could grip; bed frame, chair, and IV pole near the bed. He used the pole as his walking stick; dragged it with him to walk.

Kihyun walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself on bathroom mirror. His face was so pale; his eye bags looked horrible, his lips were swollen, bruised and cracked; a sign of violence and lack of drinking water. There were several bruises and kiss marks on his neck; Kihyun closed his eyes in shame. He was breathing heavily and checked his robe. He was wearing a hospital robe and slowly opened it to check himself; to make sure it wasn't just a dream. With the support of the pole, he untied the robe and undressed himself, still keeping the robe on the hands. He looked at his arms and shoulder with some bluish marks; then he looked at his chest and abdomen; there were several kiss marks, bite marks and even fingers marks on that area. He lowered his gaze down and found another marks on his hips and thighs ( as far as his eyes could see) and what made him had to bite his own lips was the marks he found on his private part; not much but made him quite ashamed and hurt. He could no longer see himself in the mirror. Kihyun leaned against the wall and sobbed without a sound. He was already full of The Beast's marks. Simply to say : The Beast had marked him, tore him, and broke him apart ...

After crying his heart out, Kihyun forced himself to stand up again and wore his robe back. He almost forgot to do the most important thing. He didn't how long he had passed out; he wasn't sure but he had to go home now.

He frantically walked quicker but still limping and found a fresh new clothes on the table near his bed and with a glass of water also a strange blue pill. He found a note and read it :

"Eat this pill. You will feel better.

The Master. "

Kihyun scoffed and furiously scrunched up the paper. He looked at the pill and then thinking that he needed to walk and if this pill was actually a painkiller, it would make him able to hold the pain. Kihyun could no longer care if the pill was poison or drug, he just gulped down the pill with water and carefully got dressed. After putting the clothes on, he walked barefoot to the door; still holding the IV pole. He turned the knob and checked outside. For a maximum security building, this corridor was quiet. There were too many unfit things about the building that Kihyun could analyze. But right now what's on his mind was just going home. He braced himself and walked slowly, limping. He had to rested half of his weight on the corridor wall; he winced and cursed every time he walked because of the stinging pain on his lower back. He already walked through the corridor and passed room by room. There was a room that made him curious. There was a light coming from the room where all the rooms in that same floor, except Kihyun's, got the lights turned off. Kihyun assumed that the room was used for other patients. So he peeked through a round transparent glass on the room's door to see who or what was inside. In the room, he saw two seemingly young men--same age as he was-- lying in the separated beds. They were facing each other. Their eyes stared to each other but Kihyun couldn't see properly. He only saw them staring at each other while saying something to each other. The other rolled his body to the other side and he looked like crying now while the other just staring at crying man's back.

Kihyun froze in the place; he pitied both of them. They looked like best friend or brothers or couples who were trapped like him in the same place. Except that Kihyun might come home freely after getting his work done. Kihyun frowned at the thought. The definition of 'his work' was too much because his work in this building was to give pleasure to The Beast. Kihyun shuddered remembering every inch of himself had been tasted and marked by that man; same thing for him that vividly remembered The Beast's hot breath and pulse against his skin, his strong masculine scent that enveloped Kihyun's, his tensed muscles on every part of his body that glistened under his sweat, his-- Kihyun groaned within. He sometimes hated his thin body. Muscular and buff men just saw him as a prey; a pretty one that they wanted to taste to show their dominance. Kihyun couldn't confront them with his delicate frame but he used his brain to stand for himself against those kind of men. The only one he once fought probably physically was the person whose body had been thrown to the abandoned sewer tunnels near city border two weeks ago ...

Kihyun startled when a pair of hands suddenly gripped his shoulder. He saw two men in suits and sunglasses smiled to him. One of them asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kihyun just stared. But after his mind connected with his mouth, he simply said, " I was looking for you."

"Why so?" he asked again. Confused.

"I have done your master's request. Shouldn't I be going home right now?" answered Kihyun.

Two of them simultaneously scanned Kihyun quickly. They stared to each other. One of them pulled out a hand phone and made a call. After having short conversation, the one who made the call said, "Boss said you can go home. There'll be another notice when you should return. For now, we will escort you back."

"You don't need to. I know my way home." Kihyun refused.

But they already gripped his shoulder and said, "You're going with us, pretty. It's an order." and without waiting for Kihyun's protest, they started to cover Kihyun's head with a black cloth and half-dragged Kihyun away from that level.

****

Changkyun was observing him quietly. He carefully dipped the cloth into a bowl of water and squeezed it a bit. He put it on the forehead of his brother.

"Have you eaten, hyung?" asked Changkyun. Secretly he looked at all bruises on his brother's lips and arms.

Kihyun shook his head. The pill worked like The Master said but he felt a bit dizzy again and hot. Probably fever. "I-- need water." said Kihyun, too weak to even speak.

Changkyun nodded and took a bottle filled with water. He poured it into a mug. He lifted Kihyun's head carefully by slipping his hand under Kihyun's head. Kihyun drank all in one gulp. He choke due to his rush way of drinking but Changkyun quickly and gently patted his back.

"Let me have a rest for a while, Changkyun-ah."

Changkyun only nodded. He watched his brother as he drifted into his dream and Changkyun sat in the corner. He knew something had happened to his brother; he could feel it from the way he breathed. Changkyun felt useless; they didn't get along so well as they were when they were just kids. The coldness of this world had snatched away their affection and made them busy by themselves; to survive. Yet, his feeling towards his brother never changed. He cared for him as a part of his own life. That was why, though he couldn't let him know or see, he cared with his own way. What hurt his brother, it actually gave a deep impact in his heart.

Taking a deep breath while sitting in the corner, Changkyun then silently cried ...

**** 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon didn't know what day or time they had been in the place. Everything looked same; a white wall with white ceiling and white strap jackets with restraints that they wore day by day; giving a dull sensation. No sparks of passion or vigorous spirit. The place looked like a silent mausoleum; majestic in its loneliness with no life to share with.

Minhyuk groaned. He was already on his bed again. The guards might find him lying helplessly on the floor; trying to reach out his lover. 

Hyungwon--Minhyuk gasped. He quickly turned his head to his side and felt a surge of relief when he found Hyungwon was beside him. His eyes stared Hyungwon's handsome face and whispered, "Hyungwon .. my love .. do you hear me? Can you-can you hear me?" 

For couple minutes, Hyungwon didn't move a bit. Minhyuk chuckled bitterly. He knew how Hyungwon hated to be waken up when he was still sleeping; for any reason. That's why when Minhyuk wanted to wake him up, he got to slyly kiss his lips over and over and way down where Hyungwon's proud hid. Hyungwon would wake up in daze and once he realized the warm feeling on his private area was Minhyuk's mouth, he would smiled lovingly and letting Minhyuk did what he wanted. 

"Nnggh .." there was a groan coming from Hyungwon.

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and exclaimed, "Hyungwon! Hyungwonnie!"

Hyungwon squinted his eyes because of the ceiling lights but hearing a familiar voice that called his name, he forced his eyes to open and his head frantically looking for the source of that voice. It was his Minhyuk ..

Hyungwon smiled weakly, "Hey beautiful ... " Hyungwon meant every word he said about Minhyuk; he was beautiful more than the stars that dangling shyly on the dark sky when they were compared to Minhyuk or even moon itself that gave its dim light purposely to create an intense effect on Minhyuk's features ... ah ... even the nature had a silent conspiracy to flaunt Minhyuk's beauty ...

Minhyuk's eyes were teary and a droplet of water roled down to his side. "Hyungwon ... how are you? Are you hurt? They didn't do anything to you, right?" asked Minhyuk with sad eyes.

Hyungwon smiled warmly. "I'm fine baby. How about you? Have you eaten? Are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?" Hyungwon asked back with a slight of worry tone in his voice.

Minhyuk shook his head but then he sobbed. He rolled his head; embarrassed of being weak in front of Hyungwon. At least, the memory he wanted Hyungwon to always remember was his smiling eyes and face, not his sad face.

Hyungwon watched patiently as Minhyuk sobbed to other direction. He knew Minhyuk didn't easily let anyone to see himself crying. He was a sunshine; his sunshine. There are times Hyungwon wanted to tell Minhyuk that it was more than fine to cry in front of him because Hyungwon would always thought of him as his eternal sunshine ...

Minhyuk turned his body facing Hyungwon again and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry, Hyungwonnie .. I put ourselves in this situation .. if only--" Minhyuk couldn't finish his words as Hyungwon quickly motioning him to shut up. 

"You didn't put me in this place neither did I to you. It's them." said Hyungwon firmly.

Minhyuk sobbed. "Hyungwonnie, if we never met and fell in love, they would've not put you here!"

Hyungwon was looking into Minhyuk who laid in front of him. Their love was like a sad romance people wrote about that Hyungwon once read. The rich fell in love with the poor. The family of the rich found out and was furious; did everything they could to separate them both. As their effort made no result, they forcefully put them both into an institution like a mental hospital. Forced to confess to have mental illness. Even though they weren't , they had to take daily medicine and be treated like a mental hospital patient. He had to see their sanity began to fade and replaced with hatred and anxiety. But somehow, after all that happened, his undying love for Minhyuk never ceased; like a raging waves on the ocean; persistent, rough and vigorous.

"I have never regretted of meeting you in my once-boring life; I have never regretted every single moment together with you. Let them put me here as long as I am with you because this love that I felt for you, baby, was driving me crazy. Yes I am a mad man who was crazy and desperately in love with you."

Minhyuk cried heartily hearing the words. If only this stupid restraint didn't hold his hands, he would jump onto the man and kiss his luscious lips with all his strength until it was blue ... just like his heart now.

**** 

The Beast was looking at the wall in front of him. The veins on his temple throbbed as he clenched his fists. Two weeks ago, in this same room, he tasted the sweetest nectar he had ever had; leaving him aggravating to have that taste again. The Beast closed his eyes; vividly remembering every single inch of that beauty that he had on his bed. The soft baby pink hair he had on his hands; strand by strand when he petted it during his penetration. Or his smooth milky white skin that was decorated with red blotches he made as his way to admire the beauty beneath him who was writhing and whimpering; his luscious pink lips that he bit, sucked, licked and every single way he could to do tell the owner how much he loved them when they were parted and invaded by his tongue. He also remembered that narrow shoulder with alluring collarbone he had that he bit and sucked until they were red and blue and not to forget that tempting white neck that he ravaged relentlessly. His spongy and soft skin around his chest, smooth abdomen, and what he hid below his abdomen. The Beast groaned; feeling aroused by remembering that man's lower back that stuck on his mind through the week. He was like the most dangerous yet finest tantalizing drug; getting into you and slowly choked you, made you crave for more. 

The Beast furiously punched the wall in front of him with his bare fists. He kept on hitting the same spot; purposely making his knuckles bled just to distract his mind from thinking the pretty baby pink-haired man. He growled and screamed. After the stinging tickle was felt on his knuckles, he stopped and breathed heavily. He suddenly remembered himself when he was once a human; loving someone dearly and being happy. It was snatched away from him, leaving nightmares for years and made his heart as cold as Siberian snow. He started to hate people; created chaos everywhere; leaving destruction wherever he went. Killed more than five men during the street fights and many were left injured or paralyzed. Until The Master found him and slyly caged him here to fight for him. He still vividly remembered when he was given his title in a private and foolish ceremony by The Master who extended his sword on both of The Beast's shoulders and gave him title.

"For now on, you are not Son Hyunwoo. You are THE BEAST. My beast. " 

Hyunwoo bowed his head down but he gritted his teeth. He hated this man; he hated everyone. At least this man gave him the pleasure to vent his anger towards men in the ring. Son Hyunwoo kept his heart locked and secured by wearing his new identity as The Beast.

He slowly turned his head in anger when he heard the 'clang' sound; someone had just enter the jail. He didn't like these men who came and went as they wanted. But a week ago, it was different. He was pleased when they brought the 'gift' from The Master.

"What do you want??" he asked with a threatening tone in his voice. He kept himself in the corner of his place; hiding behind the darkness.

"My baby ... weren't you glad seeing me?" The Master asked with a plastered grin on his face. He wore a tight leather mask to hide his face and a royal robe; swirling in his robe.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. Other than fighting for him, he had no business with the evil man who caged him in this jail.

"Aah .. such a warm welcome. Don't you know how much I care about you? Don't you like the gift I sent to you two weeks ago?" he asked jokingly. No matter how many times he was here to visit The Beast, The Master never stepped more than 10 steps into the jail for he knew how dangerous The Beast was; not to forget that The Beast also hated him.

Hyunwoo scoffed. He didn't move nor spoke anything. He was there; observing silently.

The Master sighed. "You know how much I care about you. I care about your happiness. Ever so thoughtful of me that I personally deliver this to you." he motioned his hand; giving signal to his men who a few minutes later brought a man with a cover on his head and face. He clapped his hands and his men opened the cover from the man's head.

A fluffy soft baby pink hair was revealed. 

Kihyun shuddered; smelling the place that brought all his unpleasant memory of what the scary man did to him. He had to lay down for almost a week for his recovery. He was asked--forced to come here by The Master himself. He ran out of reasons as The Master asked him about his recovery and said he needed him to 'calm' The Beast down because lately he looked like a ferocious beast who was unleashed to kill people. Now he got back to this place again; trembling to the core.

The Master whistled. "Come out, baby. I brought you present." 

There was silence. The Beast just waited in the darkness. He couldn't see what they brought to him.

The Master sighed and suddenly pulled Kihyun to his arms; purposely licked his neck and whispered, "Moan now."

Kihyun glared but he was gripped tightly so he could only wriggled in this man's arms. 

The Master was furious. He slid his hands to Kihyun's hip tightly and caressed it while his mouth that wasn't covered, worked on Kihyun's neck. Once again he whispered, "Moan or I will leave you with my men outside."

Kihyun gritted his teeth in anger. Hesitated, he let out a moan. 

"Louder." The Master said softly

Embarrassed, Kihyun let out the most sultry and loud moan. Two of The Master's men flinched nervously. It sounded like an animal in heat calling for his mate.

There was a rustling sound coming and in a second, The Beast stood in front of The Master. He growled seeing Kihyun was being held in The Master's arms with his exposed milky white neck that was caressed by The Master.

"I said I had a present for you." The Master smirked and pushed Kihyun to The Beast who caught Kihyun right away. As Kihyun wriggled in his death grip, The Beast said in low tone, "He is mine. Mine."

The Master laughed. "So you like my gift? Hahahaha, my baby. What will I not give you? You can have him all you like, I have no desire in man." he paused, "so, don't you think that you at least say 'thank you' to me?"

The Beast/ Hyunwoo didn't say anything but half-dragging Kihyun to the most inner part of the jail. Kihyun bit his lips while being half-dragged. He had no desire to fight back. He had accepted his destiny on his subconscious mind.

Hyunwoo heard The Master and his men left the ground level. Now his eyes dangerously skimmed Kihyun up and down. He had had sex with women and men before but never anyone left such addictive gnawing feeling from inside like this man did. He wasn't a top-good looking man nor having a lean muscled and tall body; he was pretty and had slender body. But something in his foxy eyes that captured and enticed Hyunwoo when he observed him two weeks ago that was closed half-lidded when he pushed himself into this delicate man. His sweet voice when he cried and screamed that gave a pleasant feeling to Hyunwoo; pinned him to his own rhythm without any intention to break it because he was too enchanted by the voice; he wanted to hear it more and more. Not to mention his smooth baby skin with proper meat here and there that was squishy and irresistible to be left untouched or unmarked.

Kihyun inched backward; frozen in spot. He knew what would happen but the memory of last two weeks ago paralyzing him. He knew he was here to please The Beast and he would do it. But standing face to face in front of him made his legs felt so weak; not to mention The Beast's sharp gaze that was fixed on him like there's nothing between them, made himself panted.

The Beast walked closer with his eyes that was devouring Kihyun at the moment. He missed those hair, that lips, that nose, those eyes, that neck and that addictive pleasure feeling he felt when he entered him ...

Hyunwoo cornered Kihyun on the wall and now he pressed him tightly to the wall while leaning to Kihyun's face. Hyunwoo breathed and smelled Kihyun's sweat and fragrance and let out a satisfied grunt in front of Kihyun's lips. The scent sent a thousands jolts to his heart; he looked intently to Kihyun's eyes.

Kihyun braced himself, placed one of his free hand to Hyunwoo's magnificent chest. "I will not fight like last time we met ..." he craned his neck and whispered seductively in The Beast/ Hyunwoo's ear.

Hyunwoo grunted. He ferociously attacked Kihyun's lips with all pent-up desire he held for two weeks. Kihyun winced at the sensation where his lips harshly sucked and nibbled but luckily The Beast had held himself for not biting it like the last time. The Beast moved from nibbling and sucking to licking with all his lust and forcefully by gripping Kihyun's jaw to open, he inserted his tongue inside Kihyun's mouth. Combination of tongue sucking and how Hyunwoo licked every cranny of his mouth, Kihyun felt a jolt of pleasure. He quickly got rid the feeling by gripping Hyunwoo's shirt in the chest.  
"Wait--" said Kihyun, tried to catch his breath.

The Beast said nothing but staring into Kihyun's eyes. Kihyun gulped his saliva and bit his lips. Hyunwoo's eyes followed that movement and grunted. He was too aroused now to think or have a decent talk; he just wanted to ravage this man on his bed and made him limp.

"I'm here .. I'm not going anywhere, I will do anything you ask. But grant me a wish as a return ..." asked Kihyun with trembling voice. He slowly reached his jacket and pulled out a small bottle. Hyunwoo could swear he saw a rosy pink tint on Kihyun's white cheeks. Kihyun took a long and deep breath. It was too hard to breath in his hazy mind and inside this damp jail.

"Just use this and you can do whatever you wish on me..." said Kihyun, showing the bottle. A bottle of lube.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He glanced at the bottle for a while, took it and threw it carelessly onto the mattress. The bottle had not yet landed, Hyunwoo already attacked Kihyun's neck fervently. Kihyun screwed his eyes shut and tried to enjoy the feeling. Yet his mind wondering to every moment that had passed him; his parents' death, his vacation week on the beach; his little brother Changkyun; his unending daydream of being free from South Korean tyranny. Unconsciously he let out a moan when Hyunwoo bit his neck lightly. He cursed himself mentally inside. He shouldn't get aroused by this but seemed like his body had its own mind.

Hyunwoo inched backward and was watching Kihyun who shut his eyes tightly. Those flush on his cheeks and his exposed chest area and shoulder. He couldn't wait to mark him again. So Hyunwoo swiftly undressed Kihyun with his vigorous movement. Kihyun was watching without a sound when The Beast harshly and full of lust kissed every part of his exposed skin; and when he got down in front of Kihyun, Kihyun hissed as he felt Hyunwoo's warm mouth on his lower region; feast on him and making Kihyun moaned and shuddered endlessly ...

**** 

Changkyun lazily got up from the mattress and walked slowly to see some of Wonho's equipment that was covered with plastic. Wonho was watching Changkyun's back with a smirk on his face; enjoying Changkyun's bare naked back. 

"This--" Changkyun pointed that equipment with sparkling eyes that were glistening under the dim light of bunker, "what is this for, hyung?" asked Changkyun curiously.

Wonho got up; bare naked and smiling, hugged Changkyun from the back. He loved the feeling of his manhood pressed against Changkyun's bottom in the most intimate yet casual feeling. 

"How about, one question for one kiss?" he said seductively on Changkyun's ear.

Changkyun snorted, feeling amused. "Fine."

Wonho smiled, "Ok. Start."

"What is this for?" Changkyun pointed the equipment.

Wonho released himself from Changkyun and walked closer to his equipment. He rubbed it softly and patted it. "This is my baby." 

Changkyun raised his brow. "Baby? Why do you call it baby?"

Wonho laughed. "Those are counted for two questions, Changkyunnie. C'mon, pay me for your first question."

Changkyun sighed. He reluctantly walked closer to Wonho and pecked him. Wonho frowned. " I said kiss, not a peck."

"Wouldn't it be the same?" protested Changkyun.

Wonho grabbed Changkyun and sensually pressed his lips on Changkyun's . He nibbled Changkyun's lower lip lightly and licked it after. Then he released himself from Changkyun. " Question number two."

Changkyun opened his eyes that was closed half-lidded. His heart beat erratically. This cocky man in front of him knew exactly what he wanted. " What is it for?"

Wonho smiled cutely and stared at his equipment. With a proud tone, he said, " My two years of blood and sweat. This is the answer of our ruined world."

"The answer? How come? How does it work? What are going to do with that? Are you going to--" Changkyun bombarded Wonho with his questions.

Wonho threw him a disbelief look. "Do you know how many kisses they will cost you?"

Changkyun abruptly stopped his question but throwing a meaningful look in his eyes. "How about-- one more round for all those questions?"

Wonho grinned. He looked like thinking for a while. "Two. And you can ask me anything you want."

Changkyun wanted to curse the man in front of him but instead he jumped onto the man and made them both fell down to the ground. With him straddled Wonho, Changkyun smirked. "No cheating okay. Two rounds is final."

Wonho laughed and firmly said, "You have my words." He flipped Changkyun over and began to kiss all over his body and devoured him alive. Changkyun gripped Wonho's hair with his mind wandering to think about his parents' death, his vacation week on the beach; his older brother Kihyun; his unending daydream of having a peaceful and welfare world ... the Utopia. 

****

Dr. Jooheon checked his patients one by one; their vital signs and pills. He wiped his sweat and looked at a nurse who was checking one of his patients.

"How is he?" he asked, wiping his sweat.

The nurse gave him a look. Jooheon gulped and quickly checked the patient. He pressed the wrist and felt a faint pulse.

"Clear the room now!" he said.

Fluently, he prepared the patient with the help of nurses and still observing the vital signs. The nursed put the IV tube inside the patient after he was prepared. They waited anxiously as the patient's vital signs started to lower to normal.

Dr. Jooheon sat in silence in front of the patient that he took care two hours ago. The patient was unconscious but showed a positive signs. He breathed heavily and opened his latex gloves. 

Slowly and lovingly, he caressed the patient's cheeks. "I'm sorry ..." He closed his eyes and his mind was replaying everything like a movie without a sound. He leaned to the chair and exhaled a cold air from his nostril. The weather started to get colder and so did his heart ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one liking Showki couple in Monsta X? / sighs /  
> haha,, I saw so many fics about other OTP. But I have tendency to like unpopular thing so I'll stick to Showki


	4. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly warning :
> 
> Wonkyun shippers = prepare to cringe and scream of the sexiness (haha)
> 
> Hyunghyuk shippers = prepare to get touched by their loves ( uwwwah)
> 
> Showki shippers = prepare to -- to -- feel sexy and intrigued ( kkkkk)
> 
> new ship ( JooheonxSeunghwoo = JoSeung? HeonWoo? whatever)

Dr. Jooheon patiently checked his patients one by one. For every man that he checked, he would gently treated them and even sometimes talked to them whether they heard him or not. He loved to listen. But in this situation, he was the one who supposed to talk much. He would sit in a chair and told them about his favorite songs. It was one of the day he would really empty and to the point of powerless. What he saw was a hope. But here, in this moment where everything neither white nor black, he was trapped in his own hope. Maybe he saw things he wanted to see. Hope what he wanted to happen. He lost track of his own conscience. This was all about survival from the start ...

So here he was now, starting from zero. Not a single glimpse of bright future. What he had so long and kept him steady until now was ... 

**** 

After knowing Wonho for about three months, Changkyun was quite impressed by this man's genius mind. He was a brilliant one too and being with someone who had genius mind was Changkyun's ideal 'circumstance'. Even their 'relationship' was purely about science thing, spiced with heavy intercourse and exchanging body liquid. But to Changkyun, it was not about romance. He was a knowledge seeker and Wonho was his source. For Wonho, he was looking for warmth from someone's body and Changkyun was the source. Thing was so simple and Changkyun wanted it it to stay like it was.

Changkyun screwed his eyes shut in bliss. His heavy panting echoed to the entire room; filling every nook and cranny of the damp, dirty and shabby garage-like room. His hands clawed angrily to a fair skin that was glistened with sweat. He clawed the tensed muscles that seemed like dancing erotically under the dim light of room by the vigorous movement of the owner who was pounding into him mercilessly. The owner of the skin grunted in pleasure when Changkyun deliberately moved his hands back and forth; clawing and creating wild sensation to the owner who had numerously pounded the man beneath him. Changkyun smiled in victory when he felt more violent thrusts made by the man above him as he kept on pounding into him harder and deeper; drained Changkyun's breath because of the ultimate bliss he felt. 

Wonho couldn't say how much he admired this boy's sweet taste. He had savored each and every part of him but he never got enough of him. His smart mind and mouth were a lethal drug he had drunk and could never recover from it. He had begged for his conscience to let this boy walk away but he kept him chained in his fantasy. He was a cruel man and bastard for wanting and keeping this boy for his own. He would blame it on Changkyun's pure body scent that smelled like a morning dew; or his thin lips that tasted like honeycomb that Wonho drank and drank until he was drunk; or blame it on Changkyun's baby skin that begged to be marked, bit, sucked, licked and everything that Wonho could think of to do because he liked--loved to do it with or without Changkun's approval; or maybe blame it on Changkyun's body parts that drove Wonho crazy every time he took his clothes off with those sparkles in his devious and brilliant eyes. Wonho couldn't think of better words to describe how lethal Changkyun was because he had drowned too deep in Changkyun's ocean and he refused to be saved ...

Wonho gripped Changkyun's hair tightly when he came. Changkyun let out his grunt while biting Wonho's collar bone. Wonho winced after they came down from their height. Changkyun's eyes still screwed shut but his breath started to be steady. Wonho smiled looking at Changkyun's peaceful and satisfied state. Wonho paid attention how Changkyun came to Wonho with his deep look and lost expression lately. Wonho asked him many times but Changkyun would only waved and said nothing and focusing on Wonho's machine. He meticulously studied every part of Wonho's machine and helped Wonho to connect, build or remake other part of machine to make it perfect. Same like Wonho, Changkyun wanted so bad the machine to work. He gave his opinion and helped Wonho to achieve their dreams; finding answer to this world.

Wonho stroke Changkyun's cheek, "Tired?"

Changkyun stared blankly to the ceiling after he opened his eyes. He didn't say anything but giving gesture to Wonho to pull out of him. Wonho furrowed his brows and whispered huskily, "You usually like it when I stay like this; inside of you ..."

Changkyun smiled thinly. There were times when this man was brutally insane but other times like this when all he wanted just to had sex with Changkyun and stay cuddled and tangled together, like there's no tomorrow. Changkyun could feel Wonho's feeling grew bigger towards him day by day. It could be easily seen by the way he stared at Changkyun as if Changkyun was the only shining light that he could see in his damp, shabby and dark bunker. Other times he could see how Wonho would caressed his skin lightly and gently like he was made of porcelain; and there were even times when Wonho would slow his rhythm down just to enjoy every moment he would be intimate with Changkyun; being careful and soft in every thrust he made, prolonged the pleasure of their sensual session and made Changkyun writhed in agony every time he came.

Changkyun just gave up. He let Wonho had his way to him as he wanted while Wonho softly giving pecks to his chest and face. " That--that machine. Why it doesn't work?" Changkyun suddenly asked, holding Wonho's shoulder when he wanted to kiss Changkyun's abdomen.

Wonho halted and lifted his gaze to Changkyun who was staring at him. Wonho smiled and slowly pulled out of Changkyun. Changkyun sighed a bit when Wonho pulled out of him; the feeling of being full was replace by an emptiness. He just stared without saying anything when Wonho rolled beside him. 

Wonho breathed steadily before he said something. "The only thing that will move everything according to their designated role, Changkyun-ah."

"Hm? What would that be?" asked Changkyun, rolled to face Wonho. His eyes beamed. Anything about scientific things would successfully triggered Changkyun.

Wonho ruffled Changkyun fluffy hair fondly. He kissed Changkyun's head gently. Changkyun could see those sparks again in Wonho's eyes whenever he stared at Changkyun. Suddenly Changkyun felt like being filled with heavy sensation in his heart. That undefined feeling he could feel that emitted from Wonho's intense stare and his gentle gesture despite his harsh behavior in bed, all was too confusing and heavy for Changkyun to handle.

"A car is designated to move; electricity is designated to help man's work; a woman is designated to give birth; a scientist is designated to invent or discover or create something; a lover is designated to make their partner happy." Wonho smiled enchantingly at his last sentence. 

Changkyun felt a tingling sensation in his stomach. 

"One thing that can drive them to achieve their goal." Wonho caressed Changkyun's lips with his thumb; trailed it with his feather-light kisses and down to Changkyun's jaw.

Changkyun's breath hitched at the moment; Wonho knew exactly what he was doing. Driving Changkyun mad with his game and that so-called brain he had. He was feeling aroused again. 

Wonho moved closer and positioned himself on top of Changkyun again. Wonho whispered huskily in Changkyun's ear, "A perfect fuel." He smirked and then nibbled it lightly. 

No matter how many times Changkyun wanted to walk away, this man would always dragged him back to his game. The more he wanted to escape, the chain seemed getting tighter; knotted him bit by bit and nailed him in place. There's always reason for everything, Changkyun didn't know what held him so long. Maybe he wanted to run away from his world. Maybe he just got sick with his brother's behavior that seemed getting weirder day by day. Kihyun would disappear for two or three days and got back with bruises. He surely walked limping every time he came home. Changkyun wasn't that innocent to guess that Kihyun had someone fucked him real good considering all bruises, wounds and how Kihyun walked. He just didn't want to say anything because he respected Kihyun's privacy. But he was worried. Each night when Kihyun wasn't home, he had to play guessing for Kihyun's whereabouts. Dare to say, he had to brace himself every morning when he woke up to hear news about some missing person or body dump. He had lost his counts of sobbing and worrying about Kihyun. How he wanted to hug him and ask him if he was alright; how he wanted to tell him that he got Changkyun to support him no matter what and that he would never being a burden to Kihyun again or that he would take care of Kihyun if he let Changkyun did that for the rest of their lives because no matter what happened, they were still brothers. And that bond would not be broken down easily.

**** 

The master had kept his words for sure because he paid Kihyun well. Kihyun would never be worried again about food for there would be a wad of cash provided every time he went back from The Beast's place. He loathed himself for taking the money but when it came about surviving, there was no more pride. Kihyun had to swallow his pride and took the money. He saved some just in case something might came up. But after receiving a large amount of it the night The Beast broke his winning record, Kihyun was rewarded with a large sum of money and presents he had once demanded when The Master called him to praise him for The Beast's behavior that slowly got more steady and calm. 

Kihyun carefully placed the presents he got after The Master dropped him down near his shabby apartment/shelter. Two new shining bikes. Blue for Changkyun and pink for Kihyun. He smiled imagining Changkyun's reaction. Truthfully he felt guilty inside for ignoring Changkyun lately. He didn't want Changkyun to know about what he did or what had happened to him, although he knew by the look in Changkyun's face, he was worried about Kihyun. 

Kihyun slowly caressed the bike and thinking about those days when he would ride along with Changkyun through the country side roads; laughing and chasing to outdo each other. Their happy smiles were carved deeply in Kihyun's mind. Those bright and clear days had vanished like their dreams; died and buried together with their parents.

Kihyun was startled by the rustle sounds near their shelter. He covered the bikes with black cloths that were perfectly hidden from sight and hid to see who's coming. 

Changkyun's face came in his sight and Kihyun let out his relieve sigh. He smiled and got out of his hiding place. "Changkyunnie.." he called.

Changkyun turned to see when he heard Kihyun's call. He stared at Kihyun without expression. 

Kihyun was a little bit felt dejected but he smiled fondly and said, "Changkyun-ah. I have something for you." Kihyun beamed.

Changkyun opened his mouth, about to say something but he changed his mind quickly. He turned his body without saying anything. He opened their shelter's door and quickly got inside. 

Kihyun froze in his place. There's slight of sadness and bitterness in his heart seeing Changkyun's reaction. Swallowing his thought, he followed Changkyun inside. Changkyun was sitting in his mattress with his teddy Bears and started to play games on his gadget. 

Kihyun gritted his teeth and angrily, took the gadget and glared to Changkyun. "Is that how you treated your hyung?!"

Changkyun didn't say anything. He glared back at Kihyun.

"Oh, you dare to glare back?! Ungrateful brat! How did I teach you to be?! This ill-mannered person?" Kihyun furiously threw Changkyun's gadget and gripped Changkyun's collar. 

Changkyun held himself from hitting his brother. "Hyung, let go of me." he said coldly.

Kihyun stared in disbelief. He shook Changkyun's body. " So what will you do if I don't want to let you go? Huh?! You're going to beat me?! You dare, punk?!" Kihyun pushed Changkyun's body. 

Changkyun, felt his temper rose up, stared coldly at Kihyun and said, "Are you worthy of my respect, hyung? Disappearing days and went back with blood and bruises! And money! Did you finally sell yourself in the street--" Changkyun hadn't finished his words when Kihyun fiercely hit him in his face. Changkyun calmly wiped blood from his lips that was split a bit by Kihyun' fist. He lunged towards Kihyun and in a second they wrestled while throwing punches to each other. When they had lost their energy punching each other, they sprawled in the cold floor of their shelter and panted heavily. They screwed their eyes shut and for minutes, there were no voice coming from both of them but their raging breath. Slowly Kihyun rose up and wiped the blood from his split lips. He took his jacket from a broken cupboard and wore it. 

Changkyun was looking at Kihyun's act and said nonchalantly, "Getting laid again?"

For a while, Kihyun was glaring at Changkyun but he didn't say anything. His menacing gaze was making Changkyun uncomfortable. No matter what, he was still afraid of his brother as a younger one. He just kept acting cool because he was not going to let his brother knew that he was actually needed him, that childish side of Changkyun still lingered deep down in his soul, crawling outside and asking for a safety and loving world ..

Kihyun just glared at Changkyun but couldn't say a word. He couldn't let Changkyun knew about what he did; he couldn't let him know. No matter how dirty and filthy he was, Changkyun was still his priority and he would do his best to make him stay out of Kihyun's world. 

Without saying anything, Kihyun turned his body and went outside. He slammed the door with a loud sound purposely. Changkyun was staring back at the ceiling; his mind wandered to all his child fights with Kihyun. He would be the one who cried while Kihyun would get hit by their parents. But when they were in unison, they would lay with their stomachs, giggling and coloring their books. Kihyun would bring out every vibrant colors while Changkyun completed it with calm ones. 

He was dreaming about his days and the days to come. The world that he was living now, gave him no happiness. No purpose. Suddenly Changkyun remembered Wonho and his words : 'The perfect fuel.' Changkyun shouted in frustration, "But there is NO perfect fuel!! There is none!! Zero! No fuel, no machine, no answer! No fucking answer!" he threw what his hands could find to the wall; yelled and sobbed in pain. The saddest thing was to hope for something that didn't exist ...

**** 

Hyungwon was staring intently at Minhyuk who was being fed the nurse. They were not allowed to eat by themselves; that was claimed by the doctor that they were too dangerous to be released. Hyungwon wanted to scream to their ears that he wasn't crazy. He and Minhyuk didn't belong here. They belonged to be together and there should be no one to tell what they should and shouldn't. 

He would think it was such a cruel joke made by his family who cruelly put him here; together with the person he loved the most in the world. Laid side by side, together every day but no power to touch, kiss or even caress his beloved one. It was like they were separated by a big wall like their city; looking great side by side but could never embrace each other. Silently, they had to feel content just by staring at each other ...

"Minhyukkie," called Hyungwon weakly. They had met the Doctor. They called him Doctor Wacko because of his flamboyant yet cynical appearance; waving his hands nonchalantly and looking proud. He kept observing both of them; tried to apply what he knew in college. But most of the times, he would be here just to torture them mentally; making them believed that they were somehow lunatic person.

"Yes, baby?" answered Minhyuk, rolled to face him.

For a while, they stared at each other. Hyungwon's heart felt like being stabbed with many knives seeing his sunshine looked so pale and unhealthy. He motioned his hands like he was imagining caressing Minhyuk's cheeks. "How's today?"

Minhyuk's voice hitched at the moment, especially when he saw Hyungwon's loving gesture towards him. "I--I am surely alright. I like the taste of that food, you know. It was getting better ..." he chuckled. Nowadays where food was scarce, a plain soup or porridge was considered delicious. And no one would complaint anyway about that ...

Hyungwon nodded. His eyes never averted from Minhyuk's . He took a deep breath. He couldn't think anything else but to blame himself for making Minhyuk's life miserable. "I am sorry, Minhyukkie ..." Hyungwon suddenly sobbed. He hated to cry but this time, all these pent-up emotion he felt was too intense. It was like he was on the verge of breaking down into pieces. if only Minhyuk wasn't here, he would surely shattered and forgotten as a shards of glass that were broken.

"No, no... Hyungwon-ah .. Hyungwonnie, ssh, stop crying baby. I'm here. " Minhyuk a bit panic, tried to soothe Hyungwon. What Hyungwon didn't know that he was holding his tears with all his might; promised himself not to break down again in front of Hyungwon. Hyungwon nodded. He let his tears dried by itself. Smiling thinly, he asked, "Do you love me, Minhyukkie?" It might sound silly and unrelated to the situation that they were on. But for Hyungwon, for those luxurious words never came out of his and Minhyuk's mouth. It was kept safely in the shelves of their hearts. It was not like they didn't believe in each other, it was because they needed no words to know what they felt for each other. But Hyungwon didn't know why, he needed badly to hear those words from Minhyuk's pretty mouth now.

Minhyuk chuckled. This man's funny joke that was sometimes went unprepared and unpredictable. But he loved every single part of it. He would never trade it with anything else. Hyungwon was his laughter, his medicine and his lethal poison. He could heal and kill at the same time the very heart of Lee Minhyuk. Intentionally or unintentionally. 

"Yah, Chae Hyungwon. You listen to me carefully, alright." Minhyuk said in his firm tone; that kind of serious one. "I love you for yesterday, now and tomorrow. You keep that in mind." Minhyuk paused for a while but then he smiled sweetly. "Let's fight together in this, you and me. Promise me you'll never give up! Because I won't, baby. Not when I have set my heart on you."

Hyungwon nodded. "I will fight for us, don't doubt that. I will never give up on us, you hear me Lee Minhyuk. I will stay by your side as long as my breath is still inside of me."

Hyungwon smiled back. The pieces was completed. His heart was whole again. It was full of Minhyuk and him; laughing and walking together hand in hand, strolling along the river bridge, under the moonlight of Seoul ...

**** 

Kihyun walked inside the hall anxious. He called The Master and said he wanted to meet The Beast. He wasn't even sure why he would do that. He was still asking his own mind when they came and picked him up. But instead of jail, they took him to another side of building. Far in the back of main building. He saw expensive cars filled the yard. Women and men dressed up with their top-notch branded clothes. They chatted while entering the building with securities everywhere. 

"Hey, this way." One of the bodyguard took Kihyun's arms and led him to hidden path. They took him to the main building; when they brought Kihyun, they didn't cover him again. Maybe because Kihyun was too often being there so they kinda trusted him. And maybe because he was special gift presented to the special fighter of The Master, his bitch. They didn't bother to cover himself or when they opened door by door and led him to a wide arena where people that he saw earlier had gathered and filled the place.

"You may wait here, sweetie." one of them said and winked at him. Kihyun snickered seeing his act. No one dared to lay hands on him, either in terms of physical fight or in sexual term. They heard about The Beast and didn't want to try to do anything. Even The Master had told them specifically to never touch Kihyun, no matter what he did. So this guy probably a new guy who didn't know anything about that warning because ever since Kihyun was still in the car until now, his eyes never looked away from Kihyun. He scanned everything of Kihyun with the obvious lust and desire in his eyes. 

But Kihyun didn't really care. As long as he kept his hands and other part of his body away from Kihyun, he didn't want to make a fuss about it. So Kihyun just sat where he told him to sit and waited the match to be started. Some of guests near him whispering a bit harder; questioning why he was here ( judging by Kihyun's appearance) and sat down in the most wanted seat that only the ones with large sum of money could sit and enjoy the fight in front of them.

Kihyun flinched a bit when the light was out and replaced with red light; creating dramatic and suspense feeling. The opponent had already stood in the corner of the ring where the coach was busily instructed him. There was a haughty glint in this opponent's eyes. He cockily stood in the The Beast's side; waiting for him to enter. 

The red light was dancing along the heavy bass rock song. After couple minutes, The Beast came out with his sweatpants and bare chest. He walked confidently, aware and steady. His eyes scanned the audience and his opponent who stood haughtily in his side of ring. The Beast stopped his steps and stared directly to the opponent; he sent a warning gaze to his opponent and asked him without a word to move from The Beast's ring side. But his opponent seemed to have fun mocking him. He didn't budge a bit and made The Beast's expression got darker and darker.

Kihyun was watching by holding his breath. He knew just by The Beast's expression that he was not pleased seeing his spot taken by this opponent. Kihyun could only imagined what would happen next to him.

Right when Kihyun regained his sense and stared again, The Beast was already inside the ring and attacked his opponent furiously. The opponent was cornered in a blink of the eyes. Kihyun could hear the shout and whistles from the audience; happy to see what's going on in the ring. Yet no matter how much he saw violence, Kihyun still couldn't handle seeing this one, There was one time where the opponent had successfully put his fist on The Beast's left abdomen. The Beast looked shocked for a moment but then he inched backwards to regain his composure and position to attack his opponent with tactical moves. That's when Kihyun's eyes met with The Beast's eyes when he was called by the coach to give instruction to him.

The Beast was startled for a while and suddenly all this fight seemed so important but also not important. He wanted to let Kihyun saw what he could do in the ring, and also the excitement he felt seeing that baby pink haired man in the middle of his usual audiences. Maybe he got too lost in his thought, when referee whistled to start the game, The Beast was still glancing at Kihyun. 

That's when the opponent gave him a strong jab on his right part of his abdomen. Audiences and Kihyun gasped. People chatted and murmured at that moment while Kihyun was having a sight worry in his heart.

The Beast was standing wobbly after receiving tons of opponent's fists. He growled and roared loudly; creating an echo throughout the stadium; making everyone stayed quiet. He breathed heavily and his eyes got darker than ever. There was no mercy in his eyes; his pride was the one that wounded. The Beast hated to let people see he got knocked or hit. Especially that baby pink haired man ...

The Master had specifically said that he would have Kihyun as long as he kept his winning streak. If he wanted to see him, he had to win. He had to win no matter what to have that man again in his arms.

Being recharged by his new purpose, The Beast launched attack by attack to the opponent. The opponent was trying to moved away from The Beast's attacks but his movement was too slow. He got caught by The Beast who was gripping him. The Beast held him in his hands and looked to the audience. 

The audience, wildly, shouted, "Kill! Kill!" 

The tension was creepy and shiver ran along Kihyun's spine. How could they say it easily? But his thought was stopped by the time he had his eyes on The Beast. As if he wanted to state something, The Beast started to poured out his energy into death punches to his opponent. Kihyun turned his face; unable to look to the opponent who was like a punching bag in The Beast's hands.

Kihyun didn't remember how long he looked away; the shouting got louder and everyone screamed in joy. Kihyun felt dizzy and he wobbly rose up from his seat. But he had to see to the ring, to check on The Beast.

The Beast was standing motionlessly; holding a bloody man that looked already dead because he was hanging like boneless meat in the Beast's grip. The Beast's face, hands and chest were covered in blood. The frightening expression he had was too dreadful. Kihyun felt something in his stomach.

Staggering, he went to the exit door. He couldn't see this again. Now he knew where that title was from. Kihyun moved slowly in the darkness of the stadium. Disgust and fear crept along Kihyun's body as he held the door and went outside. He could still hear people chanting The Beast's name. Kihyun vomited numerously ...

Kihyun shuddered and felt weak to stand up. He wanted to go back to shelter. The scene was too dreadful to be remembered. He was about to go when one of he Master's man held him, "Where are you going?" 

Kihyun jolted and turned to see. He sighed. "I want to go back home. I felt sick ... just tell The Master that I couldn't stay." 

The man just stared at Kihyun. " You can't leave. Especially after The Beast has won. He demanded you."

Kihyun shivered; remembering The Beast's figure who bathed in blood. It created uneasy feeling and suddenly he felt sick. "I-I can't. I'm sick." Kihyun couldn't say anything when the bodyguard's friend came. They both gripped Kihyun's arms and said, "Sorry. But The Beast will be very angry if we can't bring you to him." Kihyun tried to speak but they didn't listen. In the end, he had to follow them as they half-dragged him to meet The Beast.

Surprisingly, they didn't bring Kihyun to the jail in the ground level. They took him to an elevator and brought him to the top of main building. Kihyun observed everything and memorized it in his mind while his body was being dragged to one of room in the corner of that level. They stood for a moment and opened the door by using their card inside the pocket. Harshly, one of them pushed Kihyun inside and said, "Stay here." One of the two, who kept observing Kihyun, threw a wink and left with his friend.

Kihyun sighed. He then observed the room; walking from the door, he looked at one of the most luxurious room he had ever seen. It was neat, clean and expensive with a large-size bed. The room was in a proper light with floor covered by fur carpet and couch near the window. Kihyun walked inside and found a bathroom with the same feeling; expensive and luxurious. It was like a hotel room with fridge, and various kinds of food in the table in the next room that was connected with the main room.

Kihyun walked inside the bathroom with a big mirror and sink. He saw himself in the mirror and smiled bitterly. "You're a whore, Kihyun. Filthy little fox." he muttered to himself while looking at the mirror. His heart was shattered hearing those words from his mouth. It was better than lying to himself that everything was fine while everything wasn't fine. He was not fine. Changkyun was not fine. The world was not fine. 

He smiled and tried to relax himself. Undressed himself, he took a shower to clean himself. The warm water had calmed him down. He lathered himself with a musk vanilla scented soap. He wanted to erase tonight's memory as he carefully cleaned himself from head to toe and every inch of him. He rinsed himself and feeling satisfied, then he moved to the sink and brushed his teeth. Finishing his cleaning, he used the bathrobe to dry himself. He looked at the small counter above and opened it. He took one bottle of lotion and applied it on his skin after smelling the honeydew scent. He was still applying it to his thigh when he heard the 'beep' sound from bedroom's door. 

He froze in place. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the bathroom door that he closed. It was like forever staring at the door knob. For a while, Kihyun just gripped the lotion bottle in his hands.

The door slowly opened.

Kihyun blinked.

The Beast was standing there; eyes fixed on Kihyun's. The blood had been wiped from his face, hands and chest but the stains still remained in his baggy pants. Kihyun inhaled deeply while the scent of iron attacked his nostril. The Beast still didn't make any move. He just stood there, staring at Kihyun with his deep and intense gaze but didn't move. 

Kihyun wasn't sure why but he braced himself and walked towards The Beast slowly. Keeping his eyes on The Beast, he gently caressed The Beast's face with his both hands. At first, The Beast only blinked. Then he seemed to realize Kihyun's presence so he put his hands on top of Kihyun's hands that still caressing his cheeks. He didn't say a word; The Beast rarely spoke or said anything. The sounds or voices that Kihyun heard from him were his grunts, groans, growls, moans and his raging breath in Kihyun's ears. He once vaguely heard The Beast mumbled on his neck, "I am sorry, Kihyun-ah." But Kihyun only thought he heard things. That was too unreal for The Beast to say things like that. He didn't even know whether The Beast knew his name or not, since Kihyun was only a body for him to be used for his own pleasure. He didn't need name or face. The Beast didn't need him as a person ... 

Kihyun stared into The Beast's eyes intently. He saw a ferocious and wild beast in his eyes but there's something else and Kihyun was searching for it. When he found, he could see how agitated and uneasy The Beast was. He might look calm but in his eyes, Kihyun could see The Beast's misery. The same gaze he saw in Changkyun's eyes when their parents died.

Kihyun might call himself crazy or out of his mind. But his motherly instinct kicked in. Gently, he cupped The Beast's face. Tiptoeing, he pulled The Beast's face down a bit and kissed his forehead. He looked inside The Beast's eyes and whispered softly, " I'm here ... I'm here ..." 

The Beast stared Kihyun with hazy mind. He was agitated and restless. But when Kihyun kissed his forehead gently, he felt slowly and little by little all the good memories he had, returned and flooded his mind. He missed to be wanted ... he missed to be loved and caressed ... Afraid Kihyun might see his defense wall started to crumble down, he hugged Kihyun possessively and protectively. He inhaled Kihyun's scent, a mixture of sweet body scent and musk vanilla and honeydew. The sweetest scent he ever had and scented. He kept on hugging Kihyun, not knowing for how long. He just didn't want to be alone and maybe with him holding Kihyun like this, Kihyun would not have to go and he didn't have to wait for another two or three or sometimes a week to see his face again ... to feel him again.

Kihyun gently rubbed The Beast's broad back; calming him down. After some times, he pulled himself off and held The Beast's hand. "Let's get you showered."

The Beast didn't say a word but he followed Kihyun's steps obediently. He just silently watched Kihyun prepared the towel and everything. Then he turned his body to The Beast. "Let me help you get undressed."

Naturally, like he had done it hundred times, Kihyun started to loosened the knot in The Beast's hem and pulled it down. Second layer, the only one that covered The Beast's skin, being pulled down carefully by Kihyun. During his ministration, not even once The Beast said anything. He kept his gaze firmly on Kihyun. When there's nothing left on The Beast's skin, Kihyun stood for a while and observed. Kihyun couldn't deny the strength and masculinity that emitted from this sculpted body in front of him. No matter how many times he had seen and touched it, coincidentally or intentionally, he was still amazed of the angry muscles that protruded here and there. Kihyun took a deep breath and slowly caressed the muscles with his cold hands. He was trembling and The Beast was hot like a furnace. Softly, Kihyun gave a feather-light kisses on The Beast's torso; almost forgot his intention of dragging the Beast to bathroom. Kihyun shook his head and tried to rid the sudden heat he felt after giving pecks to The Beast's body. He lifted up his gaze and met The Beast's. "Get shower first, ok?" 

Kihyun then pulled The Beast under the shower and he turned the shower on. While the Beast was being showered, he could see the blood stain that dried on his skin slowly got rid by the water. Gently, Kihyun scrubbed The Beast's back and torso and down. He could hear The Beast started to grunt a bit. Kihyun smirked seeing something was awaken down there; stirred from its sleeping state and ready to invade. Filled with this thought, Kihyun shuddered in excitement. He took the soap and lathered it on The Beast's body, inch by inch. He massaged The Beast's head with shampoo first before he lathered the soap and massaged the shoulders and arms. Kihyun was drenched again with water when he was standing in front of The Beast.

Being watched intently, Kihyun groaned in desire and untied his bathrobe sensually while biting his lips without averting his gaze from The Beast; revealing his porcelain and white skin. This time, The Beast groaned. Quickly and a little sudden, he grabbed Kihyun in his arms. Pressed skin to skin, Kihyun felt a shiver through his spine. This time, it wasn't fear. It was pure excitement and anticipation of pleasure he would soon get from this brute man. 

It didn't take long before Kihyun would sling one of his leg to The Beast's waist and chanting his name. The Beast had ravished him and fulfilled Kihyun's wishes to be manhandled harshly. Kihyun cried in pleasure under the shower when The Beast's fingers did magic down there; invading his personal place and creating bliss only by the movements. Kihyun's eyes started to get watery when those fingers reached something inside there that sent a jolt to his manhood; made him crave for more and more. Gasping and panting, Kihyun managed to speak, "Please ... please, take me. Take me..."

With one single movement, Kihyun screamed in pleasure. Now that The Beast was completely inside of him, he felt sheltered. Kihyun might be losing his mind to do what he did now. But he realized that his mistake had taken him so far until he met The Beast. If he never did what he did, he would live his life day by day without this crazy feeling; the feeling of being wanted and appreciated. He surely had lost his mind calling this 'being wanted and appreciated' when all he had to do was offer his body to be used. Truthfully, Kihyun wasn't sure what's real and what's not. Everything was grey and unclear ever since the day he lost his parents. The day South Korea lost its glory ...

In the middle of The Beast's thrust, Kihyun held his chest and said between his breath, "Can I--may I know your name? I want to-- I want to call your name when I come ..." Kihyun blushed when he said that but he quickly stared at the Beast's eyes that seemed widened after hearing his words. He wanted to let The Beast know that he meant it.

The Beast stopped his movement and breathing heavily. He wanted to say it but all the muscles on his tongue seemed tangled and twisted. He was afraid ...

Kihyun gently kissed The Beast's plump lips and whispered on them, "Please say it ... please?" 

The Beast closed his eyes and his hip started to rock again; sending waves of pleasure and pain to Kihyun''s body. But this time was much more gentle than the first time he manhandled Kihyun. Kihyun screamed when the thrust became faster and deeper as The Beast started to lift Kihyun's other leg and pinned him completely to the shower's stall. Kihyun wanted to scream The Beast's name but he wouldn't reveal it. Kihyun was nobody but a tool to be used-- Kihyun's thought was abruptly stopped when The Beast, in the middle of his violent thrust, said softly with his face hidden in Kihyun's chest, "Hyunwoo ... my name is .. Son Hyunwoo ..."

Kihyun smiled. "Son Hyunwoo ... ah ... Hyunwoo ... Hyunwoo..." he started to scream out Hyunwoo's name when Hyunwoo practically pistoned him hard to the shower's stall.

Hyunwoo's tears rolled down on his cheek. Luckily they were standing under the shower so that Kihyun would never see him cry hearing his name again. The name he had long forgotten and buried as much as his past. The past returned back to him as Kihyun screamed his name with his honey-like voice that got hoarser when Hyunwoo hit his prostate precisely and abused it every time he pounded into him. Hyunwoo inhaled Kihyun's scent and his mind wandered to the times when he was perfectly in love and be loved. He still remembered his promises and kisses and the breeze of spring that danced along his beloved one's hair. He swore he could never love again when it was taken away from him; leaving nothing but painful memories and hatred towards people. He blamed all for his loss. He buried himself and changed himself into a ferocious beast with no guilt nor conscience. But here, under the warm water and pressed together with Kihyun's body, he felt shielded from himself; the feeling of being taken care and content. Hyunwoo reached out to Kihyun's lips and claimed it right away; swallowed and savored all that Kihyun could offer through his lips while their bodies created friction and magic that would send them both to their utmost place; the place where they could love and be loved again ...

**** 

Dr. Jooheon smiled lovingly to pictures in the frame. A picture of him and his fiance, Yoo Seungwoo. That smiling eyes and lips that only for him made Dr. Jooheon's heart fluttered. He knew him ever since grade 10 and ever since then, he could never forget that sweet face. It's true what people said to him; love could lift you or bring you down. He was never someone that could easily fall in love. People nowadays had forgotten that word. They lived their lives without care and love; what so-called love for them were drama that offered them to run away from reality-- that life wasn't as easy or as difficult as what it portrayed in the drama. 

Dr. Joohoen rose from his seat and walked to a room near his office. This was the most special room he had. He had requested to treat someone dear to him here. Someone who had given him so much without asking anything in return. Someone who smiled to him every morning and made the sun lost his charm to say hello. Someone who could lift Jooheon's eyes into crescent and disappeared completely. Someone who could lit up the smile and laughter of Jooheon. And he was laying down inside the room with the support of medicine tubes and IV and other medical equipment.

Dr. Jooheon opened the door of that VVIP room. He walked closer and sat at the end of the bed as always. He smiled and gently caressed someone's cheeks with his hand. He whispered, "Seungwoo-ya ..."

Yoo Seungwoo, his fiance, had suffered brain cancer last stadium. It was revealed the day after they got engaged when Seungwoo had suffered a sudden seizures and short memory problems on that same day. Dr. Jooheon knew about cancer. He cried silently when Seungwoo got taken to hospital. He didn't wake up again ever since; his brain showed certain activities but his body didn't. Seungwoo was trapped inside his body and Dr. Jooheon could only watch in agony for his lover to be paralyzed for almost a year ago. 

He caressed Seungwoo's cheeks and laid his face beside Seungwoo's face. He said weakly, "Your brother is doing fine. He shows a good sign. Some of them are doing good, Seungwoo-ya. I almost this close to find out how to extract that flower. We only need to perfected it. Stay with me, Seungwoo-ya, I will wake you up. I promise you. We will hold our wedding and be together until our hair turn into grey. Please stay strong for me. Without you, I will have no reason to continue this all ..." A droplet of tear rolled down on Dr. Jooheon's face by the time he finished saying those words.

The only sounds that replied Dr. Jooheon's words were the sound of steady ECG and respiratory machine that support Seungwoo's life. The cold air enveloped Dr. Jooheon. The cold of the air could never be compared to his heart now. He never asked something great or recognition. He just wanted his Seungwoo back; smiled under the rain and ran together under the summer sun with him. He knew there's nothing certain now. Everything could end and disappear within a second. But if there's a power that could grant Dr. Jooheon's wish, he would certainly wish to return to the day when everything was fine. No illness, no brain cancer or death ... 

That's all that Dr. Jooheon could ever wish for .... 

 

~~~ TBC~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showki is being extra nowadays and it makes me blushed ^///^  
> Are you Wonkyun shipper?  
> Are you Hyunghyuk shipper?  
> Are you eomma appa shipper aka Showki shipper?  
> Stay tuned in this story!


	5. Bloody Warrriors (Part a)

Dr. Jooheon watched the machine in front of him intently as if his life depended on it. The sweats were hanging around in the corner of his eyebrow but didn't budge him at all to put all his focus on what he was doing now. His fingers work automatically; finding no difficult in the task he had been doing in the past few hours. Once in a while, he would sit and watch. Then he would write things on his note. He didn't care about the hours that passed by or how his stomach growled furiously. He had lost his will to do anything else but to do what he was supposed to do. A promise to the beloved one. 

And what he had set in mind, he would plan nothing but to have it done.

***** 

Hyungwon was watching Doctor Wacko when he checked on them this morning. His eyes twitched with anger and curiosity. The Doctor himself usually wore mask to cover his mouth. But he has small eyes and average size of head with hair covered by surgery cap. He looked back to Hyungwon with a sly smile on his lips. "Do you have something on your mind, boy?"

Hyungwon didn't say anything but averting his look to Minhyuk. Minhyuk was also looking at him in quizzical look. 

Doctor Wacko followed Hyungwon' s eyes and smiled. "Lover."

"Yes, we are! And you know that damn well why we are here! Tell me, doctor, until when you keep us locked here while you know we are not mentally ill?!" asked Hyungwon with a high tone.

Doctor Wacko let out an eerie laugh. He stopped abruptly and leaned closer to Hyungwon to say, "I guess you know what I will answer, won't you?" He patted Hyungwon's cheeks couple times earning a disapprove grunt from Hyungwon and glare from Minhyuk. "Poor boy. You have a beautiful face yet your life isn't that beautiful. I guess your family really hates you now, huh? Giving us a big amount of money to keep both of you here."

Hyungwon glared but he couldn't say anything. He knew what The Doctor Wacko told him was true. He closed his eyes out of frustration and said weakly, "I don't care if they hate me. I have erased them in my mind too. All i have is-- , " Hyungwon glanced to Minhyuk who was watching them with worry eyes, "--is him. I just ask you, beg you, that you will set us free. We will be so indebted to you and sir, we'll repay it with anything! Just get us from here...let us be free and live our lives, " pleaded Hyungwon with glossy eyes. His hands clutched tightly to Doctor Wacko' s robe.

Doctor Wacko let out his long and satisfied laugh hearing the plea from Hyungwon. His body was shaking due to his laugh. Minhyuk was watching in agony as Hyungwon' s voice trembled to say the plea.

"Please, let me and Minhyuk go ... please," asked Hyungwon, still gripping the robe.

Doctor Wacko stopped his laugh and exhaled, "Poor thing asks for my mercy? About that--, " he walked away from Hyungwon and approached Minhyuk. Minhyuk scooted away from the Doctor in his bed. His eyes widened when he saw the hungry eyes of The Doctor.

"I can not release both of you as your family has supplied me with money. But I may grant you something that you long to do with your lover here to quench your--what shall I say, thirst?" said Doctor Wacko with a wicked smile.

Hyungwon watched him with uneasy feeling, "In exchange of what?"

Doctor Wacko smirked and said, "Him to fulfill my pleasure." He pointed Minhyuk who widened his eyes in horror.

***** 

Kihyun gripped Hyunwoo's hair tightly as his body moved up and down in The Beast' s lap. He tried to steady his breath that seemed to clog inside his throat due to pleasure he felt but he found it difficult as each time Hyunwoo would thrust up towards him while he was weighing himself down to ride on Hyunwoo's formidable manhood. There are moments when Kihyun wanted to get revenge to Hyunwoo's thrust by weighing himself down a bit harshly to Hyunwoo's manhood and then he clenched around it while moving his ass up repeatedly, making Hyunwo cursed and let out dirty words. Kihyun opened his mouth trying to gasp for more air while his mind was clouded with the bliss that he was enjoying at the moment. He was shivering inside and outside; feeling how his sweaty skin slid against Hyunwoo's whenever they moved in sync. Kihyun would lean down and kissed Hyunwoo's neck and chest; exploring every muscles that Hyunwoo had and when he couldn't take it, he would bite it just to send message to the man who rammed him that he enjoyed every single pound and thrust Hyunwoo made on Kihyun. Kihyun couldn't deny his newly-discovered side that he loved it when Hyunwoo would take him roughly after he bit him. The growl sound and hungry eyes of Hyunwoo when he was staring at Kihyun when he undressed himself or when he just walked inside the jail after couple days apart made Kihyun crazy. He could purposely linger in undressing himself just to get a beastly grunt from Hyunwoo and he knew after that Hyunwoo would literally ripped his clothes because of the teasing Kihyun made.

One week interval soon became four days and shrunk again for two days. Sometimes Kihyun stayed over the night in Hyunwoo's jail to spoil and be spoiled in the same way that Hyunwoo wanted. The damp and dirty jail soon replaced with clean and larger room above the jail. Nothing fancy, only bed, chair and table and a cupboard. And Hyunwoo's personal exercise tools. The Master was pleased enough with Hyunwoo's victories over and over again. 

Kihyun snapped out of his thought when he felt the hard thrust Hyunwoo made when he was too drown in his thought. Cursing and moan, he fasten his pace and soon he was in a bliss again when his prostate was stimulated over and over by Hyunwoo's hungry manhood that pound exactly to the spot where he would shudder and mewl in pleasure.

Meanwhile Hyunwoo' s state wasn't exactly different with Kihyun' s. His eyes watched in lust and hungry to the delicate man in his lap who was enjoying himself on his manhood with his vigorous movement and the way he rolled his hips and ass to add more sensual pleasure both had been enjoying since one hour ago. His hands gripped Kihyun's hips to steady the movement but they would wander around the butt cheeks to knead and fondle them while the owner would hiss and fasten his speed to move up and down in his lap. Sometimes Hyunwoo's hands would roam on Kihyun's chest and fondle both the meaty part around his areola; drawing Kihyun's long moan. Hyunwoo loved hearing how Kihyun's sweet mouth let out the most sultry and lewd sound when he worked every part of Kihyun's body with his hands and mouth. The things he would love to do over and over again just to draw those sounds and Kihyun's expression when he feeling the bliss. Hyunwoo stared in amazement as Kihyun's damp and shriveled hair seemed to dance along with the movement of his body and how he screwed his eyes shut in ecstasy with breathy moan and parted red lips; swollen and glossy due to heavy kiss they shared. And when Kihyun had reached his climax, he would let out his long moan and cry with both of his eyes shut in the most sensual way while Hyunwoo would grunt and grip Kihyun's hips harshly that would leave marks the next day when he spilled his seeds deep inside Kihyun.

Kihyun breathed heavily as he laid feeling boneless above Hyunwoo' s broad chest. His skin felt the sticky substance on Hyunwoo's chest that Kihyun spilled after their heavy intercourse yet he didn't care. He loved to feel Hyunwoo's raging breath and heartbeat after their intimate session each time he could; knowing that he could be close to someone as warm yet cold as Hyunwoo. The Beast that every illegal fighter feared of and tremble upon hearing his name to be shouted in the ring. Kihyun smiled thinly on his thought. Hyunwoo didn't even bother to pull out of Kihyun as they stayed on their position. 

"Are you--hurt somewhere?" asked Hyunwoo carefully; breaking the silence as he lifted Kihyun's jaw to make Kihyun face him. His eyes is full intense on Kihyun's.

Kihyun smiled; feeling amused to Hyunwoo's question. "How many times we had had sex? Have I ever told you that I was hurt?" Kihyun asked back.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He caressed Kihyun's side face gently. "You should tell me if I am too rough on you. Sometimes I can't even control my own strength. Especially when we--" Hyunwoo' s mouth was sealed immediately by Kihyun' s lips. Kihyun kissed Hyunwo lovingly as if he wanted to make sure he was alright. 

"I am fine. Don't worry," Kihyun paused as he traced Hyunwoo's old scar in his chest. The longest scar he had seen in Hyunwoo's body since the first time Hyunwoo raped him but he was too afraid to ask. Kihyun braced himself and asked, "Does this scar still hurt?"

Hyunwoo didn't make any sound or movement. But then he whispered, "The scar doesn't hurt at all. The memory of the scar that makes it hurt more than any scar I got so far-," Hyunwoo trailed off his words with no intention to continue further.

Kihyun just stayed silent. He was content in this 'relationship' . Hell, people might call him crazy or delusional thinking that he was in relationship with The Beast. Maybe Hyunwoo didn't even feel or think the way he felt or thought of them; of how Kihyun got more and more attracted to Hyunwoo's cold silent and beastly behavior. The man behind The Beast that caught him off guard by his gentle caresses and loving kisses after they had sex. He fell to the roughness of him and the contrary of how gentle he took care of Kihyun whenever they were together. They spoke many things and shared their stories. Yet Hyunwoo never really opened up about he scar and the story behind it; the story about the loved one that he wanted to forget and bury long time ago. 

Kihyun sighed. He wanted to know and maybe if possible, sharing the part of Hyunwoo's life. He was too long being lonely; far from loving anyone beside his brother. When he found someone that he never thought could make him weak and strong at same time, he was afraid to ask it further. What is he to Hyunwoo was never spoken of from his mouth even though he was dying to know. Was he meant something or just a tool where Hyunwoo could use to get his own pleasure Kihyun didn't know. Right now, he felt content that he could stay longer in Hyunwoo's warm arms; enjoying the safety feeling in someone's arms.

"What is it?" asked Hyunwoo hearing Kihyun sighed.

Kihyun only smiled. "Oh, nothing. Thinking about something." He gave light kisses to Hyunwoo's chest and caressed the abdomen gently.

Hyunwoo tightened his hug on Kihyun. He asked in unsure tone, "May I know?" 

Kihyun lifted his head to look at Hyunwoo's orbs, "I'm afraid that my answer to your question will make you troubled. Or maybe not but ah, let's just talk about something else." said Kihyun. He laid his head again on Hyunwoo's chest.

Hyunwoo was quiet for a while. He combed Kihyun' s pink hair with his fingers to untangle them. "The scar-," he murmured whilst combing Kihyun's hair.

"Um?" Kihyun hummed. 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath. "There was someone in my life before. The love of my life. The one that I knew ever since the first time we met that would be the mother of my children, " Hyunwoo paused his words; his eyes stared the ceiling light, trying to recapture memories he had forgotten.

Since Hyunwoo didn't continue his words, Kihyun full of curiosity, asked, "And?"

Hyunwoo's breath became heavy. "They took her away. She was a poor woman and they just-"

Kihyun could feel how tense Hyunwoo had become so he lifted his face and caressed Hyunwoo's cheeks, "Ssh, Hyunwoo, you don't have to tell anything if this memory only brings you nothing but pain."

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun's beautiful small eyes. The reflection of himself inside this beauty made him breathless. Kihyun was too beautiful and Hyunwoo wanted to show him all of him. Hyunwoo denied the feeling he had towards the man above him. He kept his personal matter to create a wall between him and Kihyun. Yet, looking himself in Kihyun's eyes drew him back to the past; of his love. Hyunwoo said, "It's painful. I learn every day to cope with it." Hyunwoo smiled to Kihyun, not a big wide smile but a gentle smile--the one that made Kihyun fell in love with. "You know how they treated low class people, right? The Government doesn't even care about the welfare of its citizen. They left us dying or killing each other for a bowl of rice. Nayoung , her name is Nayoung, sold herself in the street to provide food for her family. She didn't want it but her debt and family pushed her that far. We were in love long before she decided to sell herself in the street. I worked and worked to provide her money but she always refused me and said that I need to save the money for our wedding." Hyunwoo stopped for a moment to feel Kihyun's movement. 

"Go on, don't stop." asked Kihyun; he kept his head on Hyunwoo's chest.

"One night, she worked as usual. But then she disappeared. Nowhere to be found." Hyunwoo paused and unconsciously gripped Kihyun's shoulder a bit harder. "They--they found her three days later. Outside town. Lifeless. Her body was chopped into five parts with missing legs and arms, my love-they took her from me." Hyunwoo stopped his words, shuddering. The frustration, guilt and sadness that were kept slowly came out with every breath that he took. "The day I found her lifeless body, someone said something about her being a whore. And I snapped. I hit the man until he was paralyzed but his friends came and beat me. They left me half dead with this knife scar that forever haunted me as the day I found my Nayoung met her cruel end of this life."

Kihyun rose from his position and made the connection between him and Hyunwoo was cut off. He cupped both Hyunwoo's cheeks and stared at him, " I can not say that I understand your pain. Each of us carry our own pain yet we still live. Hyunwoo, if --if you allow me, " Kihyun paused his words. He felt like all the words he wanted to say was held on his throat. "What I am saying is that, I can understand why you seem hating all people around you."

Hyunwoo stared deeply into Kihyun's eyes. He took Kihyun's hands and caressed Kihyun's cheeks. "Not you. I don't hate you."

Kihyun chortled a bit. He kissed Hyunwoo's lips lightly. "Neither do I."

"Even after the first time we met? When-when I raped you?" asked Hyunwoo carefully,

Kihyun opened his mouth but he didn't say anything. He stared into Hyunwoo's dark orbs. He forgot to hate him. He used to. But the hatred had changed into something else. Something stupid that Kihyun wanted to say but too afraid to get the answer. So Kihyun only stared at Hyunwoo without saying anything. Then he moved to sit at the edge of bed with thousands thought ran across his mind. Kihyun got up, took his scattered clothes and dressed himself. "I've got to go home now. My brother is probably looking for me." 

Hyunwoo did not say anything. He got up from the bed and walked closer to Kihyun. He felt uneasy with Kihyun's sudden behavior but he hugged Kihyun tightly from behind; filling his nose with Kihyun's body scent; the scent of after sex and his natural scent. It always made him relax and calm. From this chaos world, he had found comfort in human form named Kihyun. Hyunwoo didn't want to let Kihyun go but he knew that Kihyun had his own world. A world that Hyunwoo secretly wished he'd be a part of it. "When will you come again?"

Kihyun turned his body towards Hyunwoo and sneakily rubbing Hyunwoo's abdomen and firm bare butt, "Soon. Go get a rest and I wish your victory upon your enemies." 

Hyunwoo smiled and abruptly pulled Kihyun to him to claim his lips in aggressive manner. After he satisfied, he patted Kihyun's butt and motioned him to go.

Of all the places and people he met, Hyunwoo realized he just wanted to be with Kihyun. Every second of it until he died old or died in the hands of his enemies on the ring.

***** 

Minhyuk came back to the room with swollen eyes and lips. Hyungwon who was waiting for him anxiously in his bed, jumped out of his bed and hugged him when he came back to their room.

"Baby," Hyungwon couldn't say anything but hugging Minhyuk who was sobbing in his arms.

The deal was that they can have a free time when they didn't have to wear strap. The exchange was Minhyuk's body. The agreement that was rejected harshly by Hyungwon but Minhyuk seized the opportunity by looking at Hyungwon's eyes filled with love and guilt. Somehow he managed to convince Hyungwon.

And here they were. Broken and tired.

Minhyuk gripped Hyungwon's arms and said between his sobs, "Hyungwonnie, erase it. Erase the track of another man in my body with yours. Please baby," 

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk's beautiful eyes. He couldn't be thankful enough for this man who would sacrifice all for himself. Hyungwon knew if he asked for Minhyuk's life, he would gladly give it to Hyungwon. The same thing that Hyungwon would do to Minhyuk. Hyungwon caressed Minhyuk's lips with his thumb gently and whispered, "You don't need to ask. It's been too long baby ..."

It's been too long for both of the men as Hyungwon undressed Minhyuk in a rush; feeling the excitement and lust when he saw the milky white skin of Minhyuk revealed part by part. Minhyuk, with his swollen red lips and messy sobbing had managed to help Hyungwon with the same eagerness and hunger. Hunger of Hyungwon's body. His eyes sparked as Hyungwon pulled them together and started to kiss and ground themselves at same time; making Minhyuk gasped and moaned because of the friction between their naked bodies. 

Soon they fell themselves fumbled to the bed and laughed as their hands roamed to each other's bodies while pressing their skin together. As Hyungwon trailed his kisses down from MInhyuk's neck and chest down again to abdomen and Minhyuk had to bite his lips when Hyungwon purposely passed through his manhood just to gently bite the inner thigh. Hyungwon keep kissing Minhyuk's skin until his feet. Suddenly Hyungwon stopped his ministration and stared at Minhyuk's naked body.

"Why?" asked Minhyuk, blushing. No matter how many times they had sex, it always felt like the first time for Minhyuk.

Hyungwon saw the marks that The Doctor left in Minhyuk's body but he didn't want to say it. Minhyuk had sacrificed enough. The last thing he wanted was to make him sad. So Hyungwon just said, "You are breathtakingly beautiful, Minhyukkie."

Minhyuk blushed. But soon the blush started to change hotter as he felt Hyungwon's tongue explore his body inch by inch. He had to screw his eyes shut when he felt the mouth engulfed his manhood and at the same time feeling Hyungwon's delicate and long fingers danced inside his entrance.

Minhyuk cried in pleasure for both sensation he got from both side. His pain was replaced with bliss. He didn't even remember what he did before with Doctor Wacko in another room. It was all replaced by Hyungwon's vigorous tongue and fingers that sent him overdrive.

This wasn't the place he wished himself and Hyungwon to be. But here, at least, he once again felt their own utopia world as their bodies entangled into one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be separated into two parts a and b.  
> Enjoy the story and it will be super if you leave comments to share your thought of this part  
> ^^


	6. Bloody Warriors (b)

Dr. Jooheon watched in frustration when the machine showed no response, even after he spent almost five days working on the Lab. The staffs were watching in worry. They were whispering to one and another. The gesture of innocence itself drove Dr. Jooheon in anger and depressed. He furiously scattered files and vials on the table; breaking experiment glasses and some equipment.

One of the staff braced herself and came knocking the door first, “Doctor? Are you alright? Do you need some help?” she asked.

Dr. Jooheon stared at her; eyes bloodshot red with black shade under them as the clear sign of how many days he spent without sleeping. “There’s nothing that you can’t help, Sungmi! No one can help! This fucking drug!” Dr. Jooheon threw one vial with blue liquid content inside to the floor. The vial broke in pieces; spilled the liquid inside to the floor, creating a blotch of blue liquid.

Sungmi, one the Lab staff was quiet. She heard from staffs how obsessed Dr. Jooheon was about the rare blue delphinium flower and about his tragic lover that was lying down in the same building with life depended only to equipment itself. The doctor had dedicated his life to find cure to his lover’s illness; and adding to his virtue, he would use this also to cure other deadly illness. “Doctor, I also have my post-degree in pharmaceutical and biochemistry. I will be glad to help you with all that I know. If you allow me so the burden you have will be lessened a bit.” she said firmly.

Jooheon took a deep breath. “It’s just that I—I even to the point of giving up, Sungmi. I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried almost everything!” Jooheon rubbed his temples in frustration.

Sungmi walked closer to Jooheon and gently sat in front of Jooheon. “Then let’s redo it again. Starting again from point zero. With fresh mind, we might find the answer.”

Jooheon stared at Sungmi with unreadable look. He suddenly felt touched. He nodded and said, “One last attempt, Sungmi. Let’s do it. You and me.”

*****

Kihyun walked after The Master’s men drop him off two blocks far from his shelter. He purposely asked to be dropped off far from his shelter so that Changkyun did not ask any question about it. He got off and walked with heavy heart. Today’s match was great with Hyunwoo’s victory. Although he got broken rib and open wounds on his temples, lips and hands. Hyunwoo once again won the match.

Kihyun remembered watching the match in agony and chanted Hyunwoo’s name during the match. When Hyunwoo had finished the match, his eyes would follow the medical team and Hyunwoo with his teary eyes. He went back home without being allowed to see Hyunwoo that night.

Kihyun sighed. He walked faster to his shelter but his legs were stopped when he saw Changkyun from a far; walking fast to another direction of their shelter. Kihyun froze.

He didn’t remember any of Changkyun’s friends. Did he even have one? Kihyun asked to himself and without further thinking, he followed Changkyun.

They passed through buildings and more buildings. On the corner of railways, Changkyun turned left. Kihyun was curious. He was a bit afraid and feeling guilty of not paying enough attention to Changkyun. He didn’t even know Changkyun’s friends or activities. He could do some dangerous activities and Kihyun had no clue.

Clenching his fist, Kihyun was determined to follow him and made sure he kept the distance well. When he saw Changkyun entered abandoned building, his heart beat so fast. There had to be something going on here. He fastened his walk and when he got inside, he saw Changkyun was talking to someone. The man was muscular but with almost same height with Changkyun; he was taller and older with nice smile and silver hair and blue on the tips or the hair. He smiled and whispered something in Changkyun’s ears and they both disappeared inside the sliding door that no one would realize it’s there because of the moss. Kihyun breathed heavily. Changkyun was clearly seeing someone. There’s a bit worry inside. Who is the guy and what is his intention? Kihyun asked himself many times and gave up to his thoughts. He would ask Changkyun by himself. Kihyun got back home with thousand guilt and regrets inside ...

*****

Changkyun was rearranging the order of wires on the machine when Wonho same from behind. Wonho was about to hug Changkyun but froze when he saw what Changkyun did.

“What are you doing?” asked Wonho with disapproval tone.

Changkyun turned his body. “Ah, hyung. This—I might find out why this isn’t working. I just try to rearrange this because—“

“I don’t remember asking you to mess around with my machine,” Wonho cut Changkyun’s words.

“No, I don’t mess around. I just—“ Changkyun stopped his explanation as he saw the changing in Wonho’s face. He took a deep breath. He realized he had overstepped Wonho as the original creator of the machine. “Sorry hyung,” he murmured and got up to go.

But before he could walk, Wonho grabbed his wrist and pulled him, “Just because I slept with you, you think you can do whatever you want with my machine?! And where the hell do you think you’re going?!” Wonho asked in low tone. His face darkened.

Changkyun froze and a slight panic crossed his eyes when he saw the changing in Wonho’s behavior. The loving and mild Wonho had changed drastically into unreadable to the point of dangerous; the same glint Changkyun remembered the first time he met Wonho.

“Hyung ... I have already asked sorry. I shouldn’t do—do whatever I want—ah,” Changkyun whined when the grip in his wrist got tighter.

Wonho pressed himself to Changkyun and growled, “And what should I do to punish you for this?”

Changkyun only stared in confusion. His eyes widened when Wonho half-dragged him to his bed, after he snatched a roll of chain in the table. “Hyung, let me go. What are you going to do?” asked Changkyun; his voice started to tremble.

Wonho didn’t say a thing but coldly looking at Changkyun before he chained both Changkyun’s hands, “Giving you a lesson to learn. Because—“ he tightened the chain while Changkyun struggled with all his might, “—you need to be careful when you mess around with someone—“ Wonho then proceeded to climb on Changkyun’s body, “—someone dangerous like me.”

And with a shock expression in Changkyun’s face, Wonho took off Changkyun’s T-shirt forcefully and bite Changkyun’s neck and chest hard. His hands squeezes Changkyun’s manhood harshly. A cry was heard from Changkyun’s lips that soon being ravaged by Wonho to muffle his cry. Changkyun was trembling with the sudden changing in the man he met few months ago; the side he never knew of Wonho who was ravaging his body with aggressive kisses, bites and touches. Changkyun screwed his eyes shut and whimpered when Wonho, without any warning, spread his thighs wide and thrust his entrance with his three fingers. “Hyung, stop...” Changkyun whimpered but Wonho was too engrossed in his own ministration. Sucking hard Changkyun’s nipples, he added more fingers and aggressively thrust in and out Changkyun’s hole, before he replace it with his own manhood that was already hard.

Changkyun remembered what Wonho said when they met for the first time, that he needed to be careful with him. The weird thing was Changkyun was too dull to feel the regret. He just felt empty; like water in a jar being poured out. There’s no sadness nor hatred. Just the dull feeling. Even when his hole was being aggressively thrust and every part of his skin was being marked, he felt guilt towards the man above him who was staring at him like a hungry animal. He cried not for himself; Changkyun cried for Wonho, for his brother and for his parents. The pain he felt just reminded him that he was still alive to see the days unlike his parents.

“Forgive me,” Changkyun murmured softly to the air. Not knowing for whom the apology was for.

*****

Kihyun came to the arena for tonight’s match. He was looking for his seat when he saw The Master and his men sat not far from him. His face covered with different mask. Kihyun didn’t bother to check because his purpose was to see Hyunwoo. He knew Hyunwoo’s injury wasn’t healed completely but tonight’s match was a prime one. The main match which was the death or alive match. Kihyun had to swallow all his worries and decided that he needed to watch the match. He sat in the left side to have better view; the place that was prepared for him by The Master. One or two still looked at him as if they were questioning why he was there but Kihyun got used to that look so he ignored it. He had the very same right to sit here just like them.

The light got dimmer and music started to play when the challenger came to the arena. Kihyun held his breath when the audience got louder. The challenger had muscular built and bigger than Hyunwoo. He’s taller and seemed intimidating with his ugly and ferocious expression. He walked in confident with the muscles bulged here and there; glistening under the light of arena. After he was inside the ring, the challenger stood and waved to the audience; trying to capture their hearts. Some of the audience shouted the challenger’s name and that time Kihyun’s eyes met with The Master’s eyes. They exchanged gaze for a while and then looked away.

The music changed and Hyunwoo came to the arena. His steps were still a bit unsteady due to injury he got three days ago. Kihyun clutched his shirt; his heart beat faster. But the fierce and confident in The Beast’s eyes were unbeatable. He was injured but he still had the menace look in his face that made everyone was in awe and fear. He walked with raging breath like he couldn’t wait for the match to be done.

Hyunwoo walked inside the ring with the roar of audience shouting and chanting his name. “The Beast!” The commentator and audience’s voices mixed together when Hyunwoo raised his fist to the air.

The first round was started with careful attacks and steps by the challenger. The Beast was following the movement of his opponent with his skilled eyes. He defended himself when it was necessary and attacked in tactical mode.

Hyunwoo felt different this time when he had to fight. It wasn’t like the other match where he could carelessly and brutally attack without any prediction or tactic. His life was about blood and more blood that spilled from the opponent’s side. He didn’t care if he was injured as long as he won the match; seeing the defeated body of his opponent and once again claimed his victory and seeing the eyes of people around who watched him in awe or fear. He lived for the fear in everyone’s eyes.

But then he met Kihyun under the unexpected circumstance. He was using him at first to his own pleasure; Kihyun was the gift from Master after all. Then he started to feel addicted and captured by the man; either by his beauty or by his own feeling. He used to train his body to his limit because his purpose was the fight and the victorious days. Then something had changed. He was looking forward for Kihyun’s arrival in his place; to hold the baby pink haired man and taste him endlessly. He was drugged with the most lethal drug and he loved every second of it. Kihyun became his purpose and his the most satisfying state not the glory of winning anymore. He won and won the match just to hold the man in his arms; he waited in agony and expectantly upon his arrival.

What might change the nature of a warrior was the purpose given. It was the victory and now it was Kihyun. It was love. Although Hyunwoo didn’t know what kind of life would be if he didn’t fight in the arena. He got used to fight and blood was his daily life. Anything rather than that was beyond his mind. He even didn’t dare to think of it.

Hyunwoo’s mind was disturbed when he felt the strong jab his opponent gave on his abdomen. He stepped backwards and raised his fist to defend himself from another attack. The opponent just stood waiting for him to regain his composure.

The Beast took a deep breath; he caught the confident in his opponent’s eyes. Confidence was dangerous in the match because it could turn the table around so he lunged to attack the opponent. Unfortunately for Hyunwoo, the step was calculated by the opponent. He embraced the attack by threw himself to Hyunwoo. The clash of two bodies inevitably happened. Both were struggling on the floor of the ring; trying to lock each other to give them advantage to attack again. The opponent seized the opportunity while he pressed Hyunwoo in the neck, he climbed on top of Hyunwoo and punched Hyunwoo’s face numerous times.

Kihyun’s heart sank to the bottom. He stood with both his eyes widened seeing in horror when the opponent gave strong punches to Hyunwoo’s face. Then he saw Hyunwoo with his desperate manner, hooked the opponent’s hands and threw him with all his might to the side.

The jury stopped any movement for a while as Hyunwoo rolled his body to the other side and held the ring’s rope to catch his breath. He coughed blood and his face was covered by blood, the sight that made Kihyun let out his tears in fear.

When Kihyun looked away to his right side, he saw a woman about his age cheering for the opponent. He knew it because the look in the woman and she was wearing the oversize ripped T-Shirt with the opponent’s face. The pride and happy expression in her face, Kihyun got the feeling that this woman wasn’t just a random fan.

Kihyun looked again to the arena where Hyunwoo was being kicked and pressed to the corner. Kihyun couldn’t believe that one person could let out so many blood but here in the arena, he could see how the ring’s floor was already stained with blood mostly came from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun never prayed. But here, in the midst of everyone’s rising hormones and shouts, he chanted words he never knew to the supreme power out there to spare Hyunwoo’s life.

Hyunwoo looked so weak when the opponent raised his hand to ask for the judgement from the audience of how the fight shall ended, everyone shouted, “Kill! Kill him!!”

Kihyun snapped out of his thought. His scream with everyone’s voices mingled together. He ran to get closer look and that’s when his eyes met Hyunwoo’s eyes. Maybe Kihyun was hallucinating because Hyunwoo’s swollen eyes were closed but he prayed that it was Hyunwoo who was looking back at him. Kihyun mouthed, “Stay alive for me, please...” before the guards guarded him further.

Everything went like in slow motion for Kihyun. When the crowd’s chant got louder, Kihyun looked away with his broken heart and mind. His tears were flooding; his legs were so weak. There’s nothing that he wanted but to run to Hyunwoo and hold him. He even thought of getting all the kicks and punches together if they let him be. Just be with Hyunwoo till the end ...

That’s when Kihyun saw the changing expression in the woman that he watched earlier. The proud and happy face became worry. The loud voices started to subside and as the audience gasped in disbelief, Kihyun braced himself to look at the ring once again.

Hyunwoo had managed to attack back with his last strength; keeping the opponent’s legs locked, he attacks furiously and left open wounds in the face and broke opponent’s arms. He let go opponent who stepped backwards limping only to lunge again in full force with the his roar filled the arena. Everyone gasped and in awe; as the only thing Kihyun heard was his own heartbeat and breath.

Until one of the audience shouted, “Kill! Finish it! Kill him!”

The woman who wore opponent’s shirt shook her head and mouthed, “No, no. Please ..” The look in her eyes, the desperate plea and sadness that portrayed thoroughly would forever haunt Kihyun as he watched the last strike of Hyunwoo to finish the match.

Everyone cheered and shouted in joy as Hyunwoo roared with his bloody fist raised to the air. Kihyun was looking at Hyunwoo with tears and thin smile; part of him happy that his prayer was fulfilled and part of him was torn because of someone’s loss as he saw the lifeless body in the ring. It could’ve been Hyunwoo. And it could've been Kihyun who would cry just like the woman he saw; wailing and lamenting for her love that departed from the world in the hands of his enemy in such a tragic way.

*****

Kihyun hurriedly walked inside the corridor of the building. He knew the way easily by going in and out there frequently. Hyunwoo was taken to third floor; the same floor when he was treated after he was raped by Hyunwoo.

Taking a glance, he saw some nurses and The Master’s men carried the gurney inside the room.

He wanted to follow when he saw one of the man he was familiar with; locking eyes with him from across the corridor. He was standing watching the nurses and The Master’s men pushed the gurney inside. His drowsy yet melancholic eyes were staring at Kihyun after examining him and to the ruckus in front of him. One of the men knew him and asked something. Kihyun saw the man walked past him and being escorted with one of the man in suit; the man had a smile and eyes lingered on him; as if he was asking for a connection. A help.

One of the Master’s men recognized Kihyun and walked closer. “Go back home. The Beast couldn’t satisfy you tonight.” He smirked for his own words.

Kihyun clenched his fist. “I want to wait for him,” he said in cold tone.

The man stared at him and shook his head. “Look. Just because you’re The Beast’s pet doesn’t mean you can do whatever you can. You should leave now.”

Kihyun said, “I said I will wait for him. You can drag me out of here or just let me stay here.”

“You—“ The man was about to hit Kihyun when The Master came from behind and held the wrist. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“I—I told him to go, boss—“ He couldn’t finish what he said when the Master slapped him. “You have spoken right calling me boss. So remember your position! You’re not the one telling him to go as you like if I don’t say so!”

The man lowered his head down and nodded, “Yes, I understand. I’m really sorry.”

The Master stared at Kihyun. “You want to see him?”

Kihyun nodded. His eyes were glossy and full expectation. “Can I?”

The Master smirked. He leaned closer and whispered, “As much as I love to keep my baby happy, he made me anxious nowadays with his state. Are happen to be the cause of this—unexpected state of The Beast?”

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about. He wins all the time right?”

The Master’s eyes twitched. He stared at Kihyun intently. “He won so far. But he seems distracted. Today was the worst. There’s no opponent could injure him that much before”

Kihyun gulped. His eyes suddenly got teary. “I don’t know any of it. Look, whatever state he is, I will try my best to keep him happy and motivated. I don’t ask anything, please just believe in him. He’ll be back as ferocious as he was. You’ll see,” said Kihyun in a firm tone.

The Master said nothing but looking into Kihyun’s dark brown orbs. He smirked, “I have faith in you. Don’t let me down, Yoo Kihyun. Or—“ The Master didn’t continue what he said but the evil glint in his eyes was enough for Kihyun to understand.

Kihyun said with determined eyes. “I understand.”

The Master let out his satisfied laugh and patted Kihyun’s shoulder. He walked away with his men with his laugh echoed through out the corridor and Kihyun’s mind.

After The Master had disappeared from his sight, Kihyun leaned against the wall with his eyes screwed shut. The thumping sound of his heart felt like the loudest sound he ever heard in the corridor. He didn’t want to deny the fact that he was afraid. Not for his own life, it’s for Hyunwoo’s. He understood now the feeling he had; love that could see significant other’s need beyond his own. Crazy or not, he had fallen deep in love with The Beast.

Kihyun felt a water dropped from the corner of his eyes. As he stood and started to walk, he could feel them running through his eyes. Wiping them abruptly, he stopped in front of the door where Hyunwoo was treated and peeked through the transparent part of the door. The sting in his heart got hurt when he saw the man he was in love with covered with blood. The nurses treated him thoroughly and sew here and there while other wiped the blood. He could see him breathing. He knew Hyunwoo once a fighter would always be a fighter; inside and outside. Even to the point of critically injured, the spirit as a winner would never leave him. He would survive and Kihyun knew that. But would he survive from The Master’s wrath if he wasn’t back as he used to be?

Kihyun mouthed words behind the door, “I love you.” He said it to the air, to himself and to the man who was lying unconsciously inside.

*****

Changkyun walked limping to the shelter. He stopped few times near the corner. His eyes screwed shut to ease the pain he felt on his lower back. He held back the tears by biting his own lips. He took a deep breath before continue walking again.

But the by end of the block, he was stopped by a bunch of men. In a normal situation, being surrounded by a bunch of men in the middle of the night was not a pleasant situation. People would not what other people want but it was surely not a good thing.

Changkyun breathed heavily. His head was dizzy and the stinging pain on his lower back didn’t help to concentrate at all to the danger in front of him.

“Where’re you going, sweetie?” one of the man asked and circled Changkyun. His eyes reminded Changkyun of a wild predator stalked the prey.

“Back to my boys.” Answered Changkyun in flat tone. Being smart was a way to avoid unnecessary event.

“Ah, why don’t you join my boys, baby? I will make sure to keep you good.” The man teased.

Changkyun smiled thinly. “Gotta be back now, boys. See you.”

As he was about to walk away, the man held Changkyun’s wrist. “Hold on, sweetie. We’re not done with you,” The man abruptly pulled Changkyun to himself. One hand on Changkyun’s jaw and one on Changkyun’s butt, he smirked. “I know I’ve got a jackpot here,”

Changkyun hissed. “Release me! You don’t know who’re you dealing with!”

The man and his companion laughed. “Oh, ah I’m scared! You—“ Forcefully he claimed Changkyun’s lips in one swift movement; nibbled it harshly and released it, “—get me horny with your handsome face. We should be partying tonight with your delicious butt, baby.”

Changkyun struggled in his arms; his free leg kicked the man’s groin precisely. The man grunted and while he was holding his groin, his companion ganged against Changkyun. Kicking and pinning him to the ground.

“You dirty whore! I’m gonna make you begging for this!” the man who was kicked in the groin stared at Changkyun below him with anger and started to unbuckle his belt.

He was working with his zipper when a voice startled them all, “Release him!”

All of them stopped what they were doing to see who was talking to them. They saw a man with average built and height was standing without a fear. His small eyes looked at them in relax way. His smooth baby face was showing no expression. The fact he was alone and said something brave made them threw quizzical look to each other.

The man who was about to unzip his pants spat to the ground. “Another party! You wanna join him, boy?”

The stranger laughed. “Really, it pisses me off seeing cocky man like you.” Calmly, he took out a revolver from his jacket and pointed it to the man. “Let’s party then!”

The man and his companion were startled for a while but then they laughed. “Oh, I’m so scared! Boy, keep your toy gun at home and come be a man here!” said the man arrogantly and proceeded to ravage Changkyun who was still being pinned on the ground.

Bang!

One shot was fired right to the man’s leg.

“Aarrgh!!” he screamed in pain, holding one of his leg that bled out. His companion became paler and scrambled away from the sight, leaving the injured man and Changkyun who was scooting away.

The stranger came closer with his gun pointed on the head of the injured man. “Who’s partying now?” asked the stranger, cocking his gun.

Changkyun looked away as the sound of second round was fired. Surprisingly, he could still hear the shock scream coming from the injured man. The stranger apparently only shot the ground between injured man’s legs. Right in the middle. But he didn’t shoot the man.

“Get your dirty ass out of here and never meet me again.” Said the stranger coldly. His eyes twitched when he watched the movement from injured man who was limping and away from his sight. He averted his gaze to Changkyun who was paralyzed on the ground seeing the whole scene. “You’re alright?”

Changkyun blinked. Stuttering, Changkyun answered, “Ye—yes. I’m—I’m good.”

The stranger extended his arms and said, “No one will hurt you anymore. Go back home.”

Changkyun blinked again and quickly reached out the arms and stood up. Nervously he said, “Th—thank you.”

The stranger smiled showing off his dimples. “Anytime. My name is Jooheon. What’s yours?”

“Ch—Changkyun. Thank you for helping me and nice to see you.” Changkyun gripped the hands tightly as if he wanted to show his gratitude.

“Ah. Okay.” Jooheon scratched his nape awkwardly. “You better be home now. It’s getting late.” He said that whilst putting his gun back.

Changkyun nodded and said goodbye. He forgot that he was still in pain so he walked limping. After couple steps, he could feel someone’s arms supported his weight. Shocking, he turned his head and saw Jooheon smiled kindly, “I can’t leave you like this. Let me take you home.”

Changkyun wanted to refuse but he saw the kind gesture Jooheon had showed so he let him help him.

At shelter, Changkyun was about to unlock the door when Kihyun suddenly opened the door from inside. His pink hair was the first thing Changkyun saw and Kihyun was the last person he wished to see right now.

“Kyunnie!” Kihyun gasped seeing Changkyun being held by stranger but he was more surprised seeing someone else he didn’t know.

Changkyun gritted his teeth. He motioned Jooheon to help him getting inside. In confusion, Jooheon still kept his hands to support Changkyun but he smiled to Kihyun and nodded when he entered the shelter.

Laying Changkyun down in his mattress, Jooheon stood and bowed.

Kihyun didn’t say anything. His eyes observed Jooheon carefully. The familiar feeling he had but he couldn’t pinpoint it. Kihyun said sternly, “Thank you for helping him. But may I know what happened?”

Jooheon explained everything from his side. Once in a while he glanced to Changkyun; hoping he could give full explanation of what happened on the street earlier. But Changkyun kept his mouth closed even after Jooheon didn’t have anything to say anymore.

Jooheon could sense the thick atmosphere inside so he excused himself.

“Thank you for what you’ve done. I owe you.” Said Kihyun.

Jooheon only smiled and he bowed again before going outside.

Kihyun came inside and sat beside Changkyun, checking his condition. “Are you injured somewhere?” he asked.

Hearing that, Changkyun recalled what Wonho did to him.

After raping him twice, Wonho didn’t stop there. While Changkyun tried to regain his sense, Wonho came and continued his punishment to Changkyun by using objects to be put inside Changkyun. Changkyun screamed and screamed but he saw different Wonho who was doing all that to him. His eyes focused on giving pain to Changkyun but he also managed to slipped his manhood inside Changkyun while playing with any other object on Changkyun’s hole.

Changkyun shuddered. After Wonho came for about nth time, he collapsed beside Changkyun. Changkyun cried silently while the man beside him tried to form words. The same Wonho that Changkyun knew was back. And he hugged Changkyun’s body whilst chanting words “I’m sorry” numerous times until both of them passed out due to exhaustion. Changkyun wake up with severe pain on his muscles and managed to get out of Wonho’s bunker with several threats from his mouth to Wonho. Wonho didn’t say anything but looking at every movement that Changkyun made with pain and deep regret in his eyes.

Kihyun’s voice startled Changkyun. He said abruptly, “I’m fine. Leave me hyung.”

Kihyun stared at his brother. He knew something had happened to his brother. But he didn’t want Changkyun to be more furious by asking about it. Sighing, he went to prepare meal for Changkyun.

Changkyun felt his heart was shattered into pieces. He cried again silently.

Three hours later, Changkyun had fever. Kihyun didn’t sleep at all but diligently treated Changkyun and slipped a pill in Changkyun’s mouth. He watched Changkyun slept and never closed his eyes off from Changkyun until the fever subsided. When the fever had subsided and it was already 9 am in the morning, Kihyun whispered to Changkyun, “Forgive me. I didn’t give you the life that I want to give as a brother. I’m really sorry that you have to go through this hardship with me, little bro. Forgive your hyung ...”

Kihyun cried while holding Changkyun’s hands.

Changkyun cried again inside. He didn’t know who’s to blame for his misery. This wasn’t the life he wanted to be with his brother. Of all that happened to him, to his brother and even to Wonho was because of Government. He blamed it on them as he started to doze off ...

*****

Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk’s eyelashes fluttered in his slumber. His hands caressed Minhyuk’s skin in loving way. His lips pressed a gentle kiss to Minhyuk’s forehead and lips, murmuring ‘I love you’ numerous times. His arms held Minhyuk’s body in protective way.

He recalled the man he saw a week ago. The same misery and fear he saw in the baby pink haired man just like a perfect reflection of himself. He knew that man had to sense something from his gaze. A silent cry for helping. Hyungwon knew he had made a little connection and hoped that it would be enough to get him and Minhyuk an opportunity. To be free. Out of this place and live their own. Hyungwon secretly hoped he would meet that pink haired man again. And under good circumstance, he would seize the opportunity to reach out help from outside.

Hyungwon slept while hugging Minhyuk’s naked body pressed against his own. Inhaling Minhyuk’s scent deeply, he smiled in their intimate position. “We’ll fight to get out of here baby. You’ll see.” He silently whispered in Minhyuk’s ears.

*****

Sungmi was sleeping peacefully when the machine he was waiting for beeping. She jumped out of shock. While her head was still in daze, she remembered about her task and stared in disbelief.

Abruptly, Sungmi walked out from the Lab. She encountered some of her colleagues and asked, “Where’s Dr. Jooheon?”

One of them said, “In VVIP room, with his fiance.” Sungmi said thank you and went to the other side of building; straight to patient’s room.

She was about to knock when she saw Dr. Jooheon was accompanied by some nurses and other doctor. His face was so dark and ... sad.

Sungmi stood behind the door; trying to grasp the situation. She watched as the nurses started to unplug equipment from Seungwoo’s body. She gasped.

“Doctor! Dr. Jooheon stop this!” she barged inside.

Jooheon who was holding his tears and anger, turned his face towards Sungmi. “Why are you here? What are you doing here??”

Sungmi took a deep breath. “Doctor, please. Don’t unplug the equipment first! The machine—the flower—we-we did it! Doctor, we did it!!”

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of chapter 5 : Bloody Warriors  
> It will be nice if you leave comments here. I would like to know your thought on this story so far ^^


	7. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunghyuk shippers, here the beautiful lads for you  
> WonKyun shippers, i am sorry for this chapter but just wait ..... patiently.  
> Showki shippers, the roller-coaster of emotion tho ...

Jooheon carefully moved the vials and put them inside the machine. Watching intently to the whirl movement and waited. It’s been three days since Sungmi barged into his fiance’ room and told him that they made such a good progress. He had to do the retest over and over again to make sure it wasn’t a coincidental miracle. Sungmi had been helping him non-stop. He was grateful to have a support like her. The dream of bringing Seungwoo back was his ultimate fuel for endless experiments and failures.

“Do you want to do the testing today, Doctor?” asked Sungmi, plopped down to the chair tiredly.

Dr. Jooheon smiled. He still watched the vials inside the machine. “No need to rush. I have to test the composition first. By tomorrow, I hope we can test it on Champ.” said Jooheon calmly. He wanted to make sure everything went well and for that, he could wait another day to perfect it.

Sungmi nodded. Impressed by Dr. Jooheon’s patience and dedication. It wasn’t a surprise that he had become the talk of the building about his romance and loyalty to his fiance’.

“If it works on Champ, will you test it on him?” asked Sungmi carefully.

Jooheon stood in quiet. He turned his head and shook his head.

“The Beast first.”

*****

Labored breath was echoed throughout the room as the owner punched the ransack in front of him tirelessly. Once in awhile, he leaned on the ransack, tried to control his breathing and continued again until his knuckles were bruised and red. The sweat had covered all of his body; his face, his arms, until his shirt and sweatpants soaked with sweat. Despite his labored breath and sweat, he didn’t budge a bit but keep doing what he had been doing since two hours ago.

Hyunwoo stopped his activity when he felt a pair of eyes were staring at him from behind. The vanilla scent streamed through his nostrils; awaking all memory and time spent with the owner. Abruptly, Hyunwoo turned and found Kihyun was standing behind him with his soft and warm smile. The same kind that Hyunwoo’s late girlfriend had; the one that would welcome him warmly no matter how rough his day was.

Choking on his own saliva, Hyunwoo strode faster to where Kihyun stood. It had been two months he hadn’t seen him and he missed him. The Master didn’t allow Kihyun to come; he wanted Hyunwoo to have his own time to recover and prepared him before going back to the arena.

Without a word, he hugged Kihyun who already jumped into his own arms. With legs encircled Hyunwoo’s waist, Kihyun leaned his face to claim Hyunwoo’s lips. The bruises in Hyunwoo’s face after the last match almost completely gone though some were still evident. Kihyun kissed Hyunwoo’s lips ravenously ; like a hungry animal. He was oblivious of anything around him but Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo’s taste on his tongue, Hyunwoo’s lips and his hot breath in Kihyun’s mouth; Hyunwoo’s warm and steady hands that supported Kihyun’s weight ; Hyunwoo’s toned muscles on the shoulders where Kihyun’s hands landed. Kihyun sucked as hard as he could as if he wanted to taste more of Hyunwoo with all his sensory cells and kept the taste forever in his brain. As his tongue and Hyunwoo’s tangoed together inside, he could feel Hyunwoo’s right hand caressed his spine. And that’s it. All the defense and tough facade he put on for a month had crumbled. Kihyun sobbed in Hyunwoo’s mouth. The salty taste of his tears and heavy emotion broke their kiss. Kihyun hid his face by looking down. He was still sobbing when Hyunwoo cleared his throat and said in hoarse voice, “ I miss you ..”

Kihyun might find it difficult to decipher what was going on; the only feeling he could recognize after hearing Hyunwoo said that was this thousand sensations like a surge of wave hit one deep spot inside his heart and made him paralyzed. He was unable to respond, unable to think or even breathe. He was paralyzed by the power of a single sentence from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun opened his eyes when he felt a soft kiss was placed on his forehead and realized he had shut his eyes tightly. He thought that it was all his hallucination; that he was here at the moment with the person he loved the most. But the small sharp eyes that stared back at him assured him that it wasn’t.

For the first time in two months, Kihyun could smile and breathed in relief.

“I miss you too, Hyunwoo.” Kihyun whispered back with smile and tears on his face.

*****

Wonho had to say that he missed Changkyun so much. The day he hurt Changkyun was the day he regretted the most. He never felt the immense hatred towards himself; clawed and gnawed him day by day. Changkyun avoided to be alone with him now that he found new friend to hang out with. Changkyun still came over his place; his undying curiosity of Wonho’s machine didn’t make him stop coming to Wonho’s place. But he always came with the new kid, Jooheon. The sharp small eyed guy and average built who had menace appearance but kind smile and laugh. Wonho had to hold his jealousy that burnt his insides every time he heard Changkyun laughed but not because of him.

Changkyun wasn’t the one to blame. He hurt the boy a lot. He knew that. The fact that Changkyun still came was something Wonho cherished in the corner of his mind while gritting his teeth upon seeing Changkyun and Jooheon. He was not a good guy, he knew that. Part of Wonho had been gone and left him with unending obsession; getting the truth. He left his normal life to surround himself with machines and darkness. His only friend was his shadow; lurking in the darkness of his soul and trying to get out. Antisocial Personality Disorder or so what they said he was. Wonho was no surprise that he was called a delinquent when he was teenager. Gifted with brilliant mind but also hot-blooded temper. No one wanted to be friends with him or having any relationship. His relationship was from one brothel to another until one day Korea fell into chaos.

He was tired and lonely. After selling all his properties, he built the bunker and decided to make himself useful with his mind; creating anything useful that could be his last legacy or kindness to the world he lived in.

Then he heard news that one relative of him was forcefully taken. The one that he knew was a mild person and treated him like human. Fueling with anger, he was driven to build a machine. A super machine that could turned on or off any system from anywhere by cracking any code of every advanced computer, sending fatal virus to any computer and system and put them down. Paralyzing this country that almost all its system were computerized. That’s his main goal. He would go down with this country if he should but he had to take revenge first.

Then Changkyun came along. He who never felt any sympathy for other human being, was captured by this boy’s bravery and curiosity. He looked immune to the way Wonho stared at him with his predatory look or the way Wonho clenched his fist to hold himself from pouncing the boy. He was enchanted by this boy’s sweetness and purity. His beauty and intelligent mind.

Suddenly, Yoo Changkyun became his main goal ...

*****

Kihyun was boiling the hot water with thousand thoughts when Changkyun walked in. He peeked curiously to the pot. “Dinner?” he asked.

Kihyun nodded. After ‘the day’ Changkyun was severely bruised and raped, their relationship got a bit better. Changkyun didn’t avoid his eyes again. He kept his distance but he got softer now towards Kihyun. They didn’t talk a lot but Kihyun knew that deep down inside, Changkyun had forgiven him.

“Kimchi and beef.” Kihyun stirred the ingredients inside the pot and started mixing the flavors.

“Cool. Hyung, have you cooked the rice yet?” asked Changkyun, his eyes started searching for rice container.

“Not yet. Will you?”

“Yes.” Without being told twice, Changkyun prepared the rice. Washing them and putting inside the rice cooker, he pushed the “Cook” button.

After the meal was ready, both of them sat face to face. Sitting together on the floor, they ate their dinner in silence. There’s so much to talk about but a little courage to speak.

“How are you?” asked Kihyun, unable to hold himself anymore. He put away his bowl and chopsticks after finishing his meal.

Changkyun who was about to chew, stopped his movement and swallowed a big piece of beef and kimchi. “Fine, I guess.”

The awkwardness seemed so thick and Kihyun sat uncomfortably. He wasn’t a good talker neither was Changkyun. They had never said sorry after fighting when they were children and definitely now. But Kihyun felt something differently that he wanted to make it right this time.

“Kyunnie,” Kihyun gulped down his saliva, trying to unravel the words that knotted inside his mouth. He wanted to start anew with his brother and he didn’t want to wait too long. He had witnessed the death in front of his eyes; the realization that there was no certainty of tomorrow and how every second they might lose someone dear to their lives, that drove Kihyun to mend his broken relationship with his brother. “I--I met someone.”

Changkyun chewed his meal slowly, trying to decipher his brother’s words. Of course he had thought about that possibility. But hearing it directly from his brother was something he never thought of. They didn’t usually talk like this. For twenty years and more, Changkyun never heard about Kihyun’s love life. He didn’t know why but that’s how they were.

Changkyun swallowed his food slowly and drank. “Did I know that someone?”

Kihyun shook his head. “I don’t think so. He wasn’t around here,” Yes, he was an illegal fighter, of course he wasn’t around. Kihyun took a deep breath upon his thinking.

“Hyung, if you don’t want to talk about him, you don’t have to.” said Changkyun, observing Kihyun’s reaction.

“No. No--I want you to know. We--we met under certain circumstance,” at this point, Kihyun’s voice got weaker. How could he tell everything to his brother?

“What circumstance?”

Kihyun averted his eyes to his own hands. Inhaling deeply, he spoke with trembling voice, “ He--he raped me.”

Changkyun’s heart sank to the bottom when he heard this but Kihyun abruptly continued, “Listen. At first, that was the circumstance. I mean, it was too complicated. I-I made a deal with the wrong person and that person somehow asked something back from me. Not money or anything but he wanted me to--to p-please his favorite fighter...” Kihyun bit his lips before continuing again, “At first, I only did it because it was part of the deal. And I know you realized that somehow we never lacked of food again. I was paid for my service. Oh ..” Kihyun’s eyes started to get watery. His voice was shaken and unclear, “he-he raped me at first time. Then after some time, everything’s changed. I started to develop feeling towards the man and it gets deeper as the days go by, Kyunnie. Until now.”

Changkyun bit his lips. He felt a surge of anger but also guilt and pity towards his brother. No matter how sad and cruel it was, he had been there. And suddenly Wonho’s face appeared in Changkyun’s mind. What Kihyun had been through, he also did.

Changkyun cleared his throat. “Do you still see him?”

Kihyun nodded. “The man who made the deal with me is called The Master. He always uses mask whenever I see him. This man that I have feeling for, is his favorite fighter. Sadly, he locks him up in his building. The same building for The Elites watch the brutal fighting show where Hyunwoo joins.”

“Hyunwoo?” Changkyun asked with a furrowed brow.

“The man that we are talking about now.” said Kihyun, feeling that his cheeks got warmer. The thought of Hyunwoo always gave this effect to Kihyun. “Hyunwoo can not freely go anywhere since he is locked in the building. I think that they also planted the tracking chip in his body because Hyunwoo once told me he tried to escape but ended up getting caught.”

Changkyun nodded. After some thinking, he asked, “Hyung, what made you made the deal with The Master at first?”

Kihyun startled. His eyes a bit widened. For a while he didn’t say anything, trying to formulate words that would explain the event that he kept deep down in his deepest memory. “I killed a man before, Changkyun.” Kihyun finally spoke what he had in mind for months.

“What?” Changkyun gawked of Kihyun’s statement but then it changed into shock. “Hyung, don’t be kidding right now!”

Kihyun shook his head furiously. “No. That was the truth. I killed a man, Kyunnie. I killed a man and I threw his body somewhere in the sewer near borderline.” said Kihyun, a little trembling.

Changkyun pushed away his bowl. He slumped on the floor. Furiously pulled his hair. “No, no--no hyung, what happened? How come?”

“The man tried to rape me, Kyunnie. I had no other choice. It was dark and I was scared. I thought nobody saw me but The Master saw me. It happened at the bar. I-I tried to get more money by applying to work there at night. And-and this man, out of nowhere, grabbed me when I wanted to throw garbage in the alley. I thought nobody saw but then he attacked me and I fought back. I hit his head but he was still alive. He got mad and when he wanted to attack again, I stabbed him with broken bottle I found in the ground.” Kihyun stopped his sentences to take a breath and continued, “ The Master, he--he saw what I did to the man and offered his help to get rid the body. He was the one who gave me lift to the sewer. He knew my secret and used that to blackmail me by doing what I have explained before.”

Changkyun closed his eyes tiredly. He hated that he wasn’t here with his brother. How he hated this world! Why things go unfair for both of them?! Opening both of his eyes, he looked inside Kihyun’s eyes who were staring at him. Hesitantly, he reached both of Kihyun’s hands and held them tightly. It wasn’t something they did on daily basis. But now something stirred the brotherly feeling inside him to do that. “I am sorry for not being there. I didn’t know how much you have suffered ...”

Kihyun nodded and cried. “I should have told you. I am sorry for lying to you, Kyunnie. I’m sorry for everything,” Kihyun pulled Changkyun to himself and hugged him tightly. Now the pieces started to back to their places. In this dark and shabby shelter, Kihyun had his brother back.

*****

“Are you awake?” asked Hyungwon, shifting gently on his bed. Beside him Minhyuk slept but turned his back so Hyungwon couldn’t see his face. He inhaled deeply, trying to ignore Hyungwon. It would always like this every time he had sex with Doctor Wacko. No matter how many times Hyungwon assured him that he still loved him no matter what, Minhyuk would always look at himself in disgust. He loathed every touch Doctor gave him and the filthy feeling after it was more unbearable. He felt like he didn’t deserve even to be in the same bed with Hyungwon.

“Yes,” said Minhyuk. He turned his body and looked at Hyungwon. He smiled thinly. “Aren’t you tired?”

Hyungwon chuckled. “We have been tied on the bed like for so long and now I am even tired of sleeping.”

Minhyuk laughed. “That’s true. What do you have in mind now?” he caressed Hyungwon’s jawline gently.

Hyungwon kept looking at him and landed a kiss on his forehead and eyes. “Just that, you’re so beautiful.” he smiled softly. Minhyuk could see all love and adoration inside his eyes and it hurt his heart even more.

“Someone must arrest you for being too cheesy, Hyungwonnie.” Minhyuk scoffed. He held Hyungwon’s hands and kissed them.

“Who’s being cheesy now?” mocked Hyungwon, arched his eyebrow suggestively and laughed when he saw the pout in Minhyuk’s lips.

“I can’t believe you made me like this,” Minhyuk hit Hyungwon’s shoulder lightly. He wanted to cry at the moment but Hyungwon always made him smile. He lost his reason to cry or sad every time he was with Hyungwon.

As Hyungwon’s laugh subsided, Minhyuk whispered, “Wonnie, I overheard something when the guards were speaking.” he lowered his voice down a bit. “It’s about the blue flower,”

Hyungwon furrowed his brow. “Blue flower? The delphinium myth?”

“Well, apparently, it wasn’t a myth. It really exists. I heard them talking about some secret greenhouse where they bred the plants.”

Hyungwon didn’t say anything as Minhyuk continued his news, “This flower is not a myth anymore, Hyungwonnie. Imagine what it can do...” His voice trailed off, like he was thinking of something.

“I can’t. I don’t know what it can do.” said Hyungwon with unimpressed tone.

Minhyuk scoffed. “For someone who buried his nose in books, you really don’t have a clue about this myth, do you? Well, let’s start from how it can cause death but also cure any deadly disease,” Minhyuk abruptly sat and crisscrossed his legs with enthusiasm, “with wrong handling and dose, it can be fatal for human or animals. But with the proper and right dose and handling, you will find a super medicine that can even cure, let’s say Ebola, AIDS, anything you can think of.”

Hyungwon furrowed his brow with disbelief look. “This flower? Come on. It’s only myth. There’s no cure for those diseases. Even when our technology had advanced compared to twenty years ago, the diseases are still exist. If our scientists can create that magic medicine from that flower, they would have made it publicly already. Don’t you remember when new diseases appear or mutate? We have never heard a potential cure for those. I guess a myth is still a myth. You know, like going to a doctor and he gives us medicines which are not medicines at all. They are more like sleeping pills and a mixture of this and that. We pay for their convincing words because they have the title that they are the ones that we should go whenever we are sick.”

Minhyuk frowned. “How skeptical person you are, Mr. Chae.”

Hyungwon laughed heartily. He got up and hugged Minhyuk who was frowning. “Hey, I am a realist. I see facts not probabilities.”

“How irony. A romantic poet and a realist.” Minhyuk sneered, still with unimpressed tone.

Hyungwon chuckled and tackled Minhyuk down to the bed again. Smirking, his hands started roaming around Minhyuk’s hips and thighs. “Yes, I am the irony. The one that you fall in love with. And this man,” he started to lift Minhyuk’s T-shirt and bit one area in lower stomach close to Minhyuk’s groin, “--takes no bullshit of fucking flower or myth whatever because,” his eyes peeked through his lashes, loving the image of Minhyuk who was having trouble breathing and stared back with hazy look, “--because what I believe is what I can see, what I can touch and what I can do anything with my hands and tongue.” Right at the moment he finished his words, Hyungwon licked the bulge in Minhyuk’s pants, elicited soft moan from Minhyuk and he didn’t stop but hungrily stripping the pants down without even taking off the T-shirt like his life depended on his action.

“Nggh, Wonnie ... ah, that flower can really do--nggh ...things ...oh! Y-your tongue ... mm, it’s so fucking good...” Minhyuk couldn’t finished what he was saying clearly as he felt Hyungwon’s tongue swirled around his manhood, teased his tip and explored the underside before engulfed it completely. That sinful warm mouth of Hyungwon was doing remarkable job that made electrifying sensation all over Minhyuk’s nerves and stomach. He could feel the heat coiled around his stomach and unconsciously he bucked his hip to Hyungwon mouth, searching for more friction. Hyungwon didn’t stop giving deep-throat service, he fondled the balls, sucked them hard and nibbled them lightly before exploring the rim of Minhyuk’s entrance. Playfully blowing air to the entrance, he got Minhyuk arched his back and moaned.

“Like it?” asked Hyungwon and only to be responded by single sultry hum from Minhyuk. “Turn around.” ordered Hyungwon hoarsely.

Didn’t want to wait too long, he spread Minhyuk’s butt cheeks apart to have better access and delved in with his tongue, fervently and hungrily.

He wasn’t a man of long foreplay. What he wanted, he did it directly. And right now, what he wanted was to make Minhyuk screamed and moaned his name with his lewd voice to fill in his mind, replacing the fear of tomorrow. Of how they could run away from the place or of how they could stay together until death did them apart .

*****

Wonho was staring deep inside Changkyun who refused to see his eyes but throwing his gaze to the piles of Teddy Bears he had in his mattress. Wonho’s visit was unexpected and out of the blue. Changkyun had no idea that this man could find his shelter along with many shabby shelters spread from one block to another block. His dyed blond with blue dye on the tips was covered with black hoodie. Kihyun was out to buy food stock when Changkyun heard someone knocked on the shelter’s door.

As he opened the door slowly, his eyes widened in disbelief. Wonho was giving his unsure smile yet he was still stunningly handsome with his black hoodie and ripped jeans.

Changkyun hesitated for a while when Wonho spoke abruptly, “Changkyun-ah, I--I’m sorry but please let me in. I need to talk,” he pleaded with his beautiful dark eyes that portrayed his sincerity.

Changkyun didn’t say anything but he let the door opened. Standing awkwardly, he followed Wonho’s movement with his eyes and closed the door after taking a quick look all around.

They had been sitting for ten minutes without saying anything. Wonho’s hesitancy and Changkyun’s silence mingled together in the air. Wonho took a deep breath and stared at Changkyun who avoided his eyes.

“Kyun-ah...” Wonho called softly, scooted closer to Changkyun. And as expected, Changkyun scooted away. He threw disapprove look on Wonho.

“Hyung, just say what you want to say. No need to come closer.” said Changkyun coldly. Even though he kept coming to Wonho’s bunker even after Wonho “raped” him, he didn’t let Wonho came too close again. He always asked Jooheon to come along with him, feeling safer when the dimple-cheeked guy was with him.

But somewhere inside Changkyun’s heart, he felt a little discomfort of his cold act towards Wonho. He instinctively knew from the first time they met that Wonho was dangerous. Yet Changkyun deliberately threw himself to Wonho, out of his curiosity. He had somehow expected Wonho would show his true color and his stubborn mind refused to acknowledge that he himself was the one who invited the danger to himself.

There’s a glint of sadness in Wonho’s eyes. He cleared his throat. “Kyun-ah, we haven’t talked much after--you need to know how, how awful I felt after that. I just,”

“--Just? Hyung, I practically begged for you to stop! You won’t listen to me! How do you think I should react to you now?!” Changkyun snapped. He felt like he needed to release all his pent up emotion and words after what Wonho did to him.

Wonho closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to reduce the emotion that was building inside. “I know. I know and you have every right to do that. But just listen now. Kyun-ah--” he reached out Changkyun’s hands who was staring back at him in shock.

“Hyung, let go!” said Changkyun.

“Kyun-ah, please forgive me. I was a monster yes I know! But--”

“Let go!” Changkyun wriggled in anger but Wonho was much stronger than him. Wonho looked at him with painful expression. “Changkyun, please. I can-I can change! Give me chance to do that,” said Wonho, keeping Changkyun’s hands on his.

Changkyun furiously stared at him. “Why should I do that?” he growled.

Wonho gulped. His eyes kept looking at Changkyun’s . He couldn’t deny all the burning feeling inside of holding Changkyun tightly and kissed him all over him. He wanted Changkyun to know how much he needed Changkyun, how deep he had drowned in Changkyun’s presence, how addictive Changkyun’s touch, how crazy he was feeling now to realize how strong his love towards Changkyun. The monster he was, he didn’t ever want to see again because he knew how bad he had hurt Changkyun with his other self. If only Changkyun could see his mind, he would see that he had filled every cell and neuron in Wonho’s head, embedded deep inside his memory that he would carry forever.

“Kyun-ah, I love you.”

Changkyun who was glaring in anger, had to shut himself for a while. His brain tried to digest every word that Wonho said. The words he had been avoiding and too afraid to ever hear it because all those loving look and spark Wonho had showed since they became close. He should’ve known that this day would come, that he had to prepare himself. Yet he played too long and now had nowhere to run.

Biting his inner lower lip, he averted his gaze and sighed. His head was spinning around, his heart was hurt and his mouth was too dry. The look in Wonho’s eyes, his red lips with piercings on the side, and his deep stare that almost pierced through Changkyun’s skull.

He knew he had to do this.

“I’m sorry. But I don’t.”

*****

Hyunwoo was burning hot. The flawless smooth skin of Kihyun who spread his thighs wide open displayed in front of him was too lascivious. Grunting, he moved his fingers vigorously inside the warm slick canal, eliciting a deep and long moan. He curled, scissored and twisted his fingers while his mouth sucked hard on Kihyun’s manhood.

Kihyun mewled and squirmed under his ministration. His chest heaved up and down with red lips slightly parted; sending his lecherous hazy gaze to Hyunwoo. His lips kept chanting Hyunwoo’s name especially when Hyunwoo took his manhood deeper until it almost touched the back of Hyunwoo’s throat. And like it wasn’t enough, Hyunwoo’s long and big finger was added one by one; knuckle deep, raw and gnarly.

Kihyun’s mind was clouded and hazy; filled by delirium. He felt like being thrown by whirlwind of sexual pleasure only with tongue, mouth and fingers that worked him up relentlessly.

And when Hyunwoo entered him, it was like a doubled pleasure that almost sent him overdrive. Hyunwoo was seldom to be nice and gentle in bed; almost too rough on every session; leaving marks and sore all over Kihyun’s body. But his gentleness came out after sex and it was the best part where Kihyun would feel like he was everything that Hyunwoo would always look at. That he would always kiss and hold.

And when they both came, like the biggest outburst of the white stars all over their mind. Leaving trails of sparkly stars until they subsided and awaken the other feeling; the feeling of intimately and deeply connected to each other.

They both stared each other and still panting. It was Hyunwoo who kissed Kihyun’s red glossy lips first. It was tender and endearing; infiltrating every strong defense of dangerous words Kihyun had kept for so long and burst out in a single tear and whisper, “I love you, I love you Hyunwoo ...”

Hyunwoo froze. The gears in his mind seemed stop functioning correctly, making him paralyzed for a while. He stared at the dark orbs of Kihyun who was staring at him; starting to realize his error and with futile attempt to retract his words by chanting sorry. But it was already heard and echoed in the niche of Hyunwoo’s heart.

Seeing no response of Hyunwoo afflicted Kihyun’s heart. He bit his lips and slightly pushed Hyunwoo to get up. Wincing of familiar pain on his lower back, he dressed himself quickly. Hyunwoo still sat on the bed with mind full of worries and fears.

Kihyun felt like crying in the place; putting on the last piece of his clothes, he grabbed his jacket that was hung on the door but before he came out of the room, Hyunwoo’s hands grabbed his wrist and restrain him from going anywhere.

He had Kihyun pinned against the door. Staring cautiously, he gulped down his saliva and said quietly, “Is that .. true?”

Kihyun stared back; the tears in his eyes had dried but he felt the new one started to roll down. “Every single word,” he replied with trembling; trying to contain his feeling.

Hyunwoo leaned closer and rested his forehead on Kihyun's, slightly shut his eyes, “I have no future, Kihyun-ah. What do you want from me?”

Kihyun bit his lips; trying so hard no to cry in front of Hyunwoo. His hand caressed Hyunwoo’s jawline and then cupped Hyunwoo’s face. His eyes looked deep into Hyunwoo’s . “All of you. Your past. You and this moment. And if you let me, we can build our future from this ruined, wrecked reality. Together, you and I.”

Hyunwoo opened his eyes. His eyes were glossy. In this proximity with the one he cared about and loved, he felt like owning the whole world.

“Then let’s build our future together. Make me live again. Make me believe again.”

Kihyun smiled. He pulled Hyunwoo closer and pressed his lips softly; feeling every part with new feeling like it was the first time they kissed. The first time kiss of their new beginning.

Kihyun stayed for about three more hours. He was walking through the dim and silent corridor; about to go back to shelter when he felt one of his hand was pulled inside one of the room.

Feeling panic, he was about to scream when the person who held him muffled his mouth using his hands. Kihyun wriggled in the man’s grip.

“Shh, listen, please listen. I will not hurt you but please calm down.” the man asked whilst muffling Kihyun’s mouth.

Kihyun snorted but he stopped wriggling. He tried to see the man but the room was too dark. He only knew that this man was taller than him.

“I will let go of my hand, alright? But please, don’t scream. Listen to me first, okay?” He seemed sincere and convincing. There was no sign of threat in his sentence. Kihyun nodded. The man slowly retracted his hands from Kihyun’s mouth. He stilled for a moment to make Kihyun believed in his words.

Kihyun took a deep breath; trying to calm himself down. Focusing to the image in front of him that somehow looked familiar.

“My name is Chae Hyungwon. And I really need your help, Kihyun.”

 

~~TBC~~


	8. Rematch (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo felt like flying for a moment. His head was airy and light. He saw The Master with his men around him, surrounding him like hyenas. And surely he was the mighty lion alone in the crowd of coward hyenas...

Hyunwoo had never opened his heart to anyone else since the death of his late fiance. He hated the system and the world he lived in. He knew that because of this system, he was forcefully separated with the love of his life. He could recall the day his heart froze like an ice. He would never show any empathy or sympathy towards people. His life was about fighting.

But when Yoo Kihyun appeared and made a mark on the pages of his life, he was stunned and melted. The foxy eyes of Kihyun looked deeper into his soul and touched the core without effort. He simply stared and smiled and unbeknownst to Hyunwoo, the giant cold ice block started to melt. He could feel the warmth of the sun, he could recall his beautiful days when he trained with a fighting master and he could see, even vaguely, the future together with Kihyun.

He had fallen head over heels.

That's the reason why he had this immense fear for Kihyun. He could not let this feeling away easily as he could feel the different vibe The Master had towards him. The Master would watch intently when Kihyun visited his room, or when he was in training room and Kihyun was there, The Master would watch them as if he was searching for something. A mistake.

With that in mind, Hyunwoo asked Kihyun to limit his visitation. He hated to be like this but he hoped that the feeling wasn't right. That was why he trained himself to the maximum so he would always win no matter what because a slight mistake might lead to a fatal result. He might have lost Kihyun because of it.

*****

Kihyun was wiping the counter with thoughts playing like mute videos in his mind. Usually when he was in such a deep thought or troubled like this, he would watch the stars and feel the echo of night wind through the abandoned rooftop where he sometimes hung out with his working partners. They would smoke some said ‘special’ plant that could send the troubles away. Carcinogenic and hallucinogen, Kihyun knew what he put inside his body. But then again, what should and should not? There was no more rules. Not as he could recall since Korea had fallen.

So he stopped caring of himself. Of anything.

But here, as he watched the customers went in and out, his mind was drifting away to his situation. His brother Changkyun and his Hyunwoo. His—even Kihyun could feel the sensation on his lips whenever he spoke that name. Or butterflies in his stomach whenever he remembered every details of their steamy nights and sometimes days, their long-rough bed session where Hyunwoo would freely exploit his naked body and he was a moaning mess under his ministration second by second and how great that felt! Even his body remembered every kiss, lick and bite that Hyunwoo would leave which would fade days after. He had to focus on what he was doing now but the troublesome on his mind beat his determination to be focus.

Kihyun could feel the heat rose in his cheeks and crept through his slender body. The longing was unbearable and addictive. He wished he had the courage to ask Hyunwoo to run away where they would wake up day by day in each other’s arms and no need to be worried of each other. He wished he had some way to bring down the building, the system or The Master that locked Hyunwoo, took away his freedom and sanity and treated Hyunwoo like an animal, as their wild beast.

And suddenly Kihyun remembered about the tall lanky man whom he encountered within The Master’s building.

He watched as the man slowly pulled his hand from Kihyun. His handsome features were hidden in the darkness but through some light that streamed from the door that was closed slightly ajar, he remembered this man.

“I know you. I see you around, “ Kihyun squinted his eyes, a habit he normally did when he tried to remember so hard about something, “Who are you? What do you want?”

The man’s lips formed a nice smile, a friendly one. Kihyun could feel himself a bit relax seeing the smile. “My name is Chae Hyungwon. I—“

“—I know. You mentioned that. I mean, WHO are you and what did you do here? What do you want from me?” Kihyun replied, with a slight annoyance in his tone.

Hyungwon smiled thinly and of course Kihyun would not see that. Hyungwon, in a normal situation, would probably avoid someone like him but here and now, personality was his last concern. He needed someone. Desperately. “What I‘m going to tell you is probably something that you will not believe but I am telling the truth now, “ Hyungwon paused and checked the door to see if anyone came or heard their conversation, “ I have been locked up here together with my friend. We are treated as mental hospital patient but believe me I’m not some wacko here—“ Hyungwon stopped his words to see Kihyun’s expression. But Kihyun didn’t say anything. So Hyungwon continued his words, “—that’s why I need our help, Kihyun. Please help us out of this place.”

Kihyun could see the desperate look in the handsome man in front of him. He wasn’t sure how to react or to do in this situation. So Kihyun just stood there. He rubbed his temples and asked in somehow annoyed tone, “—how long?”

“Eh? Sorry?” Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrow when Kihyun suddenly asked after he sighed deeply and rubbed his temples.

“How long have you been here? And how do you know my name?” asked Kihyun, lifted his face to meet Hyungwon’s.

“It’s been six months. Six months of being treated like a mentally ill patient,” Hyungwon sighed. He rubbed his weary eyes and said, “I’ve heard the guards. About a man called The Beast or something. Never met him. And I heard your name. They said—“ Hyungwon stared at Kihyun without continuing his sentence. He hesitated of saying anything that might sound offending to Kihyun.

“—whore? Slut? Pet?” asked Kihyun, pretended to look calm. But there was a pang of hurt in his heart when he heard his own mouth spoke those words. It wasn’t like what it was. Maybe at first he felt like those words but now that Kihyun started to develop feeling towards Hyunwoo, he refused to be called so. Was it like that the whole time and he was just fooled and blinded by his own feeling?

Hyungwon stared without saying anything as if he could see the hurt that Kihyun felt. He cleared his throat and spoke, “I would not call someone like that. Here in this place, to even justify myself as ‘normal’ is not easy when everyday being called and treated the way a ‘not-normal’ person is treated. Whatever they might call you, I’m not going to do the same because I can see the same fear and sadness in your eyes when they brought an injured fighter couple months ago. Kihyun, I will pay back hundred even thousands times for you if you can help us out of this place. I need your help. Please help me,”

Clack! Clack!

Both of them abruptly closed their mouths and stared with fear. Hyungwon gave signal and both held their breath, hoping that someone outside didn’t continue to turn the knob.

Kihyun breathed in relief when he heard the steps getting further away from the room where they had ‘conversation’. Kihyun glanced over and saw the teary eyes of Hyungwon. He asked softly, “Hey? Hey. Don’t be afraid. They have gone .”

Hyungwon nodded but tears started to roll down from his round eyes. He slumped to the floor with trembling.

“Hey, hey ..” Kihyun startled and squatted in front of Hyungwon. Hyungwon on the other hand, had rolled his hands in front of him like hugging himself and hid his face between his thighs. There’s a silent sob coming from him.

“Hey ... “ Kihyun leaned closer and instinctively wrapped his arms to hug him. Bringing him closer and gently patting his back.

“I’m sorry. Its just—it’s just—fuck. I’m scared, Kihyun-ssi. If they ever found me here talking with you, they—they will hurt Minhyukkie. They will hurt him...” Hyungwon tried his best to speak between his silent sob. His body was trembling along with his sobbing. Kihyun held him and felt the pain in his heart. There should no one scared losing his lover or friend because of this whole damn institution. There should be no one losing anyone in brutal fights even if they were born for it. This had to stop. This sick and mad institution. This system that had taken lives of lovers and families as if they were nothing but a flea.

A compassionate heart towards another suffered person sparked in Kihyun’s heart. He seldom felt this way for people. They lived to survive. He lived to survive in this wrecked country where darkness and despair filled the hearts of million citizens.

But in this white cold linoleum building, he could taste the same fear, the same sadness and desperation towards the injustice system. The cry of their hearts of fearing the worst happened to the person they cared the most.

Gritting his teeth, Kihyun murmured while hugging Hyungwon. “I will help you.”

 

Groaning, he took a cup of water and stood in front of the mechanical coffee maker that could lessen the works efficiently by preparing the the mixture by itself and stirred it. These days when something manual was forgotten. Probably ten years from now, human works would be completely replaced by machines.

"Stop being idle and serve the guests, Kihyun!" his manager yelled from the counter.

Kihyun wrapped up his mind and decided to talk with Changkun when he got home. Pushing himself to serve the day as usual. This mad mad world he lived in yet unrecognizable anymore as the days getting dreary and darker.

******

Wonho watched as Changkyun’s eyes danced around the fire. His sharp and small eyes pierced through the shattered soul of Wonho and touched the most delicate side that no one had ever been able to. Wonho was unable to move but the restraint that Changkyun made on him was holding him back. He squirmed seeing the pretty naked skin of Changkyun glowed like fireflies in the darkest night. Captivating and airy. As if it was there to seduce you, leaving you wanting more and more. Every part of Wonho screamed aloud to touch and feel the baby skin in front of him. Yet the owner only watched his needy and lusty eyes with amused smile.

“You want me?” Changkyun settled himself on Wonho’s lap, straddling him like a warrior on his favorite horse ride. His erect manhood was in direct contact with Wonho’s exposed abs and Wonho groaned in desperate.

“Changkyun, stop teasing—“ Wonho growled lowly. His hard member was painful. Changkyun was too pretty and what Wonho wanted now was to plunge into him so deep and rough, wrecked him and made him scream out loud.

Changkyun chortled softly. His fingers painted an abstract drawings on Wonho’s defined and toned chest, occasionally flicked the erect nipples and smirked. Wonho watched as he breathed heavily. The chair he was sitting on was hot like fire and the boy in his lap was the ignition. Wonho’s hazy eyes ravaged the baby skin in front of him. He needed to get out of these chains. He needed to devour this body to satisfy his carnal self, the wild beast that was demanding to be satisfied in any way.

Changkyun purred as he rolled his hip to grind on Wonho. His perfect bubble butt rubbed against the fabric that Wonho’s wore. Wonho cursed as a moan slipped through his lips. How he wished he wore nothing so when Changkyun did that one more time, he would thrust up to his perfect entrance.

“Hyung, you were—so hard...” said Changkyun teasingly. His devilish smirk adorned his cute face and sent his look to something between his ass crack that poked through. Innocently and deliberately, he blinked, “What do we have here, hyung? Oh—is it what I think it is?” Smiling ever so widely, he ground himself on Wonho again directly above the bulge below Wonho’s stomach. Wonho grunted as he felt the familiar heat that rose and spread to all parts of his body.

Changkyun was still watching him, grinding and partly dry-humping him with labored breath. Wonho closed his eyes and tried to calm himself from choking him because the teasing was too much. Every veins in Wonho’s arms and temples protruded as he tried to lessen the effect of Changkyun’s dry-humping. He didn’t want to have his climax by this. He wanted and needed to be inside Changkyun right away. Feeling and rubbing his walls within and searched his spot as he rammed and thrust him deeper and deeper. Maybe he needed to tease him back first by eating him. He knew how much Changkyun loved being eaten roughly; feeling Wonho’s devilish tongue all over his ass, outside and inside. And when Wonho started to suck and played around his rim, Changkyun would moan as if he gave him the best rimming in the world.

And Wonho loved the fact that Changkyun would moan and want him.

He loved the idea that it wasn’t his fantasy that Changkyun shuddered and squirmed because of the highest pleasure he got from Wonho.

That he loved to hear Changkyun screamed his name over and over when Wonho rammed that small pink hole,

That he loved how Changkyun would pant breathlessly after he climaxed.

That he loved everything about Changkyun. And that was because he loved Changkyun truly, madly and deeply.

Wonho woke up from his slumber, startled. His skin was hot like a furnace and his thin T-shirt was soaked with sweat. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and abruptly looked at his groin.

Shit! He cursed.

He was hard as rock.

Wonho laid down again after hurriedly pull down his pants and boxer and his needy hands grabbed his rock-hard manhood and started jerking himself while imagining Changkyun. Like he was there, watching him and teased him with his lascivious look.

He missed Changkyun so much. The absent feeling he felt everyday. It was piled up in his fragile mind and broken soul.

Wonho came with tears on his eyes. He really missed that boy.

******

He did think of Wonho, if he wanted to be honest to himself. He might never want to confess that but the image of Wonho kept repeating in his mind. And no matter how many times Changkyun tried to erase it, it was still there. Like wild grasses that grew strongly under the mercy of nature, showered by scorching heat from the sun and bestowed by rain. No matter how many times people tried to pluck them, they would always be there.

Changkyun walked slowly and aimlessly, emptying his mind from everything, He had left shelter about half an hour, sitting around the bench when his name was being called.

“Kyunnie!”

Changkyun startled and turned his head. He saw Kihyun waving his hands to Changkyun. Changkyun strode closer casually and asked, “Hyung, have you finished your shift in the cafe?”

Kihyun nodded. “—Ah yes. Yeah. Kyunnie, do you remember what we usually do at times like this?” suddenly Kihyun asked about their past.

Changkyun was taken aback with the question. At first he was blank but then he remembered. The afternoon sky, the chill windy day, Teddy Bear ornaments, colored light and tires. He smiled thinly and answered, “Yeah. Of course I do.”

Kihyun nodded. Of course he knew Changkyun. He would never forget that memory because after they did that, their mother would call their names repeatedly with love and care. She called them to have meal together or just afternoon snacks. Now that they had grown up, Changkyun realized what was their favorite part of the memory. It wasn’t the food. It wasn’t the warmth of the house. It was the look in their mother’s eyes that were filled with love and adoration towards her kids. He felt loved and protected and cared. Their mother would fill their bowls one by one with that smile in her lips as she watched Kihyun and Changkyun ate her meal deliciously.

Kihyun smiled. “Remembering mom?” There’s always direct and blunt conversation with Kihyun, leaving no space for pretending or fake. Plain truth and simple. It was like that ever since they were kids.

Changkyun gave a thin smile. Hearing the words like ‘mom’ or ‘dad’ left a bitter pang in his heart. He nodded and threw his gaze on the afternoon sky.

“Wanna go ride? Just like what we used to do?”

A curl of smile formed in the corner of Changkyun’s mouth. He nodded. “Why not?”

They went back to the shelter and took their bikes. Cycling through the slum areas and enjoying their time with laughter; pedaling hard to outdo each other. Changkyun felt like a child again, running through the white sand in the beach, chasing his brother and playing water with his parents. It might not be the same situation but the afternoon sky was still the same. He was still chasing his brother or vice versa. The laughter and giggles were still the same. The heavy breath and adrenaline he felt were still the same.

Changkyun laughed through out the day.

It was really a good day.

******

Dr. Jooheon watched intently to the monitor in front of him. Dark circles around the eyes with messy hair, the traces of long-hours without sleep was clearly visible in his face, yet he was focusing all his energy to his work. Faithfully and devoted. The small eyes of him followed every movement in the monitor and took some notes.

Sungmi watched him with a deep concern. She was a hardworking person too and she knew the gnawing urge to finish what they had started. With the life of the one that the loved, it was more than a boosting pill but an obsession. A devoted obsession.

Sungmi sighed. Her hands gently put the vials back to the machine. Keeping her eyes on the machine with occupied mind. Once in awhile, she would glance to Dr. Jooheon who pour a drop of deep blue liquid inside an IV tube. He watched as the deep blue liquid slowly dissolved in the water and turn the clear one into light blue. The liquid went slowly into the veins of a man who was on the bed. Dr. Jooheon took a deep breath and looked over Sungmi, “Now let’s wait for a miracle.”

 

******

There was nothing more luxurious in the locked room than the white porcelain skin of Kihyun, at least it was more than anything for Hyunwoo. His calloused hands caressed the skin from the neck to the hollow bone between his neck and shoulder, down again to his arms and stayed there. Kihyun’s arms were nowhere near his own arms which were muscled, toned and bulky. But Hyunwoo had loved the contour, the soft and bouncy feel when he gripped the arms or squeezed them affectionately-or sometimes when the his drive was on peak, he would do it roughly- and the smooth feel on those arms. The not-so-thin with enough muscles were perfect for him. He didn’t deny the superior feeling over Kihyun since he was so slender, so delicate and so pretty. Like a porcelain. All about him was delicate and Hyunwoo loved the contrast of Kihyun and him. When everything about him was huge and rough, Kihyun would be the opposite way.

And Hyunwoo loved how that petite body took everything from him effortlessly. Like he was meant to be pound, to be rammed, to be thrust, to be invaded and ravaged by Hyunwoo’s burly body.

Kihyun’s eyes stared into Hyunwoo’s dark orbs with a mixture of excitement, quizzical and keen of Hyunwoo’s next move. He sat on Hyunwoo’s lap pliantly. He was ready to offer himself again and again, for the hungry beast inside Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo kissed the fat stripe on Kihyun’s neck and licked it after. Nestled in the Kihyun’s Adam apple, he hungrily nibbled it. His hands squeezed Kihyun’s arms lovingly but then it got a bit roughly.

Kihyun knew Hyunwoo was getting hard.

Hyunwoo soon moved his lips and looked proudly to the red spot around Kihyun’s neck. It wasn’t his fault to fail in restraining himself from marking Kihyun. He loved Kihyun’s soft moan and how Kihyun’s member that curved beautifully would twitch excitingly on Hyunwoo’s lap. Smelling the neck adoringly, Hyunwoo whispered, “How do you want me to do you?” His voice was hoarse and low, filled with aggressiveness and pent-up desire towards Kihyun.

Kihyun, fluttered his eyes and moan deliberately, licked his lips and licked Hyunwoo’s. He nibbled Hyunwoo’s plump lips and licked them again. Blowing hot air to Hyunwoo’s mouth, Kihyun bit his lips in front of Hyunwoo’s mouth, “Rough. Raw. Passionate. Gentle. Anything on your mind, do it on me.”

Submissive. A perfect one for Hyunwoo’s liking,

But Hyunwoo loved it more when Kihyun showed his true fangs, when he suddenly took control and pleased himself using Hyunwoo’s body. Hyunwoo knew that side and how to trigger it. So he wasted no time on this game. Thrusting his two fingers inside Kihyun suddenly and made Kihyun hissed in impact. His small almond eyes would turn intense and the fiery glint on his eyes, how Hyunwoo loved to ignite him this way. “Show me. Tell me how bad you want this. How rough you want this. I will give it all to you.” said Hyunwoo, drawing his fingers only to plunge deeper again. “Say it baby.”

Authoritative, demanding and rough. Kihyun felt like he was playing with fire. Burning and dangerous. Slinging his both arms to circle Hyunwoo’s neck, Kihyun pushed his hip down further. He bit his lips again to hold his moan, having this urge to win this ‘sexual game’ he had with Hyunwoo. “You know well those won’t satisfy me.” Kihyun smiled innocently yet seductively, drew his breath when Hyunwoo added one more finger after he heard Kihyun’s challenging words.

Hyunwoo’s eyes flickered in the bright room. Sometimes he felt that all this was his own illusion. Too good to be true, having a form of perfection in his arms to warm his nights. And mornings. And days too. The cold nights became warmer, the hot nights became furnace. Filled with breathy moans and sweat.

Smirking with full intention, Hyunwoo fastened his thrust. Kihyun moaned. He finally let that sweet voice. He squirmed above Hyunwoo’s lap and when Hyunwoo added one more, he practically ground himself on Hyunwoo’s hands.

Kihyun swore internally.

Hyunwoo knew how to ignite him well. The fingers within him were relentlessly rubbed and scissored him. Touched every single walls within and grazed over the spot where Kihyun would have a hard time to breath for a moment as his spot was stimulated by Hyunwoo’s fingers only.

Just when the game became more steamy, there was a click sound coming from the door. The bliss turned into shock. Kihyun leaned on Hyunwoo’s chest and whispered, “Who is it?” his eyes flickered in anger, feeling disturbed.

Hyunwoo shook his head, growled a bit before moving Kihyun from his lap. He was still hard but he hated to be disturbed without knowing the reason why. With slick fingers that previously were exploring Kihyun’s inside, he wiped them off on his sweatpants and wore it with dark mood. Kihyun watched in annoyance, more at the disturbance not to Hyunwoo, and decided to put on his clothes again.

Kihyun was still sitting on the side of bed when Hyunwoo opened the door.

The Master.

Hyunwoo stood there, eyes red and angry, but he held himself. He didn’t even bother to speak anything as the eyes of The Master pierced through his dark orbs, full of curiosity and unreadable intention. The Master looked to Kihyun and smiled, “I knew you'd be here. Why don’t you kiss your pretty lover and tell him to go because I want to speak with you. Privately.” He didn’t even need to say it louder but it’s clear that it was a command.

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything. Though his heart asked so many questions. Turning his head to Kihyun who was looking at him, he said, “Kihyun, I need to talk with him first.” Hyunwoo threw a meaningful look to Kihyun, internally wished that Kihyun would comply without saying anything. This feel. This vibe, this unreadable vibe he got lately from The Master that sometimes kept him up all night, thinking and worrying about Kihyun’s safety.

Kihyun, though he was still hard, nodded and got up. It was pretty embarrassing since the bulge in his pants was pretty obvious, he glanced over Hyunwoo who had same situation like him. Luckily, he wore his hoodie that covered the lower area so he could hide his raging boner from public sight.

Kihyun walked past Hyunwoo and got out from the room. Before he disappeared from Hyunwoo’s sight, he sent him a look. A cold flat expression look that couldn’t be read easily from people. But Hyunwoo knew that ‘look’ .

The one kind that Kihyun always did when he wanted to let Hyunwoo know that he would always be with him. The reassurance look and the most sincere one.

So Hyunwoo only looked back and nodded.

The Master cleared his throat and faked a smile. “You seem happy with him. I was wondering,” The Master flicked his finger and two of the body guards came inside Hyunwoo’s room and stood behind Hyunwoo, “—if you ever get—let’s say if you’re ever bored with him, I can always bring you the new fresh one.” The Master cackled of his own statement.

Hyunwoo grunted. His eyes shot a disapproval look to The Master.

The Master just watched his expression with amusement glint in his eyes. “I mean—the fact you use him until now, I’m sure his sweet hole is not that tight anymore—“ The Master couldn’t finish what he said as Hyunwoo swung a hit to the door frame right beside the Master’s face.

“Don’t you dare saying that about him!” Hyunwoo growled lowly, breathing heavily in the Master’s ears. His whole body was shaking in anger, making The Master smirked. “Oh, look. We got a lover here.”

The Master threw a look to two buff men behind Hyunwoo and both of them grabbed Hyunwoo from behind. But Hyunwoo, The Beast as said, lived to his reputation in battle. Using his full force, jabbed both in the abdomen using his elbows and while they were crouching and holding their stomachs, Hyunwoo used his knee to knock one of the bodyguard in the chin, sending him backward and fell to the floor while the other was grabbed by the hair and got whacked in the face by Hyunwoo’ fist. The other bodyguards were swarming Hyunwoo and attacked him. Surrounded by more men didn’t waver Hyunwoo a bit. Growling and grunting, he started to knock them one by one. There was no fear at all in his eyes ;he looked as if he enjoyed being attacked and outnumbered. One the bodyguard used his knife and cut a fresh wound in Hyunwoo arms, paralyzed him for a while. Holding his wound, Hyunwoo smiled like a death itself and roared. He attacked even harder than the last time.

The Master snorted and pulled out a golden antique pistol from his cape.

Bang!

Time felt like stopping in the place where everything seemed like a slow-motion movie. The palpitating heart and heavy breath filled the air as the adrenaline rushed down.

Hyunwoo felt like flying for a moment. His head was airy and light. He saw The Master with his men around him, surrounding him like hyenas. And surely he was the mighty lion alone in the crowd of coward hyenas. Hyunwoo moved front to reach The Master to say to him that he wasn’t afraid of him when he saw his bloody hand.

Hyunwoo gulped and instinctively held to the place of his side where he felt the stinging pain. He brought his hand again. The scent of copper filled Hyunwoo’s nostrils. The most familiar copper scent. He looked at his hands again and knew he was shot. Grunted and sent a fiery look to The Master, he was about to lunge towards him when he felt a hit on the back of his head.

Then everything became numb and dark.

*****

Minhyuk was not a fool one. He was a tactical person and his brain had saved him many times. His brilliance in situation was his gift. Yet he surrendered it all because of a certain man named Hyungwon, the love of his life.

Captured, locked and treated like mentally ill person, he had every right and chance to deny his love for Hyungwon. One thing he never mentioned to Hyungwon that almost every month one his family’s messenger would come and offer him his freedom if he denied his feeling towards Hyungwon and willingly to go far away.

He rejected it every time the messenger came. He knew how foolish someone could be when they were in love. He was deeply in love. He didn’t deny it. A part of his logic mind mocked him for his foolishness. The entire world around him seemed to mock him whenever he walked past by or even Doctor Wacko who would grabbed him by the hair and spat on him after their sex session and mocked him for his love to Hyungwon.

He would gladly accept it all as long as he stayed together with Hyungwon. But seeing themselves faded away day by day by this place, by the gloomy faces around them, and by the pent-up anger inside their hearts, they began to be anxious. Cautious. As if this place had swallowed their bright love and turned it into desperation day by day.

Minhyuk bit his lips as he watched the guards who were chatting around the corridor. He walked tip-toeing to the office where he usually saw some nurses or doctors came in and out. Hiding himself in the corner, he crouched down and watched the corridor. He knew where the cameras, the schedules and some familiar faces.

He had heard the delphinium talk between the nurse and doctor. They were speaking in low voices when Minhyuk slept in the infirmary, wounded when he refused to have sex with Doctor Wacko and got hit by him and his guards. They were talking without realizing that Minhyuk had heard their conversation.

He knew the flower was exist. And it was somewhere near this facility. He needed to find out more.

So he sneaked to where he was now. His eyes watched sharply to the room where he wanted to sneak in. Holding his breath, he waited until two guards passed him by hiding behind the gurney. He slipped in inside the room as soon as he saw them disappeared.

Breathing nervously, he pulled out a key that he stole fifteen minutes ago in the nurse’ office. The key was a card and he looked around him that fit most to the key. There were stacks of documents folders on his right side as well as monitors. Every monitor showed different calculation and letters. He looked to his left and saw steel compartments. He actually had no idea what he was doing now. Hyungwon had told him about his meeting with a man named Yoo Kihyun and said he wanted to help them. But he needed opportunity and details about this place and schedules. Minhyuk thought of the flower and was sure that the flower might bring advantage to him.

Poisoning this facility by gas.

Maybe shutting down the system by hacking into the defense system first.

It was his plan and he needed the flower because the flower could bring fatal impact as poison as well as super cure. He might not know well what the flower could do but he had faith.

Call it stupid or whatever, Minhyuk had seen no way out. He needed it because they'd rather be free or die than locked here forever.

Minhyuk walked towards a desk and a big chair. The desk was made from steel. He furrowed his brows when he saw the same shape of the key card in his hand and the steel drawer that more looked like a safe box. Slowly he put on the key card to the slot.

There was a complicated letters and numbers appeared. Lastly a green light sparked and the drawer opened with a click sound.

He didn’t see much inside but a small micro SD card in the small transparent box. He took it and kept it safely in his shoes. He closed again the drawer and pulled the key card. He didn’t get up as he heard two people came inside and talking. Cursing internally, Minhyuk lowered his body on the floor, hoping that they didn’t notice him in the dim light. He heard them as they approached one of compartments and took something out of it.

“Man, I heard that The Beast couldn’t fight this week.” One of them spoke.

“Yeah. They said he was being ‘trained’ again. You know. They said—“ The other lowered his voice, “—he managed to beat more than ten guards alone if that wacko man named The Master didn’t shoot him on his waist to stop him.”

“Ten men? Damn! What kind of human he is??” there’s clanging sound as the started to take some vials from a compartment. “Seunggi, help me carrying these.”

“Ugh. We need to go to the greenhouse again?” asked one of them that had low voice.

The other with much lighter voice answered, “Yeah. Doctor wanted to make another experiment. Enhancer or something—yah be careful! Owh you almost give me a heart attack! Be careful carrying those! Otherwise we will become the lab rats! Just like The Beast.”

They started to argue a bit but then the voices started to get further away.

Minhyuk exhaled in relief and proceeded to get out of the place. He went outside and sneaked back in the office to return the key. Meeting some doctors and nurses who stared at him with quizzical look but he ignored them. They mostly knew he had free time to roam around the place, just this level. That was one of part of his deal with Doctor Wacko.

He came back inside the room and saw Hyungwon who was lying with his eyes fixed on ceiling.

“Hyungwonnie!” Minhyuk called with a smile.

Hyungwon was startled and smiled back when he saw Minhyuk. Getting up from the bed and hugging Minhyuk tightly. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you bad?”

Minhyuk smiled thinly. It was always like this whenever Doctor Wacko called him in private, he would come back to Hyungwon and Hyungwon would be broken down when he saw Minhyuk cried or being in pain. So he caressed Hyungwon’s back gently and whispered, “I’m alright. Don’t worry.”

Hyungwon breathed in relief. He hated to see Minhyuk suffered day by day. That’s why he would do anything to get them out of this damn place. He had to. He couldn’t stand again seeing his sunshine faded away in this place. “Minhyuk, I’m sorry—“

“—sst, Wonnie,” Minhyuk kissed him passionately. Soon his worry disappeared and replaced with passion as he tasted the sweet taste in his mouth again. Minhyuk’s taste so sweet and he couldn’t get enough of it. He opened his eyes when he felt Minhyuk dragged him to the bathroom after throwing his hospital shirt off. As soon as they were inside, Hyungwon pulled Minhyuk closer and was about to continue their love making when Minhyuk smiled and said, “Wonnie, I need you to do something.”

Hyungwon leaned back and stared at Minhyuk. The tired eyes that sparked in hope. “What is it?”

Mihyuk bent and took something out from his shoes. He showed a tiny SD card in front of Hyungwon. “You need to get this to that Kihyun and ask him to open files inside. “

Hyungwon took it and said, “What’s inside?”

Minhyuk shook his head but his eyes was sparkling under the bathroom light. “Whatever inside, I know it’s important. Hyungwonnie, it may give us chance to escape from this place.”

With mouth slightly agape, Hyungwon was trying to process the information that Minhyuk had just given to him. “What? What do you mean? Minhyuk, how—“

“—Delphinium. It’s real. The card might show us where to get it. We’re going to use it Hyungwon. We’re going to use it to surprise them. I might have a plan to get us out of here. But we need Kihyun’s help. You need to reach out for Kihyun again.”

Hyungwon stood there and watched the fiery determination in Minhyuk’s eyes. He saw the zeal of life started to appear; he had not lost it yet. Minhyuk had not lost his hope yet and he sent it through his gaze.

“I will try my best to reach out for him, baby. Trust me.”

A promise that was sealed with passion and devotion. It wouldn’t be broken until their passing from this earth, together forever.


	9. Rematch (b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You, just like other fighters, are only animals and should be treated and act like one,” The Master spoke coldly between Hyunwoo’s curses, “This liquid will make you forget about the human in you and make you my perfect pet. The Beast.”

“Sungmi! Tell me what happened!” Dr. Jooheon barged inside Sungmi’s office with anger on his face. His breathing was heavy but he couldn’t find nobody inside. Sungmi’s neat table and chair is clean and spotless, only some scattered papers of her works laid on the table and some on her chair.

Dr. Jooheon inhaled deep to control his emotion. His head was pulsating; the effect of long nights without sleep and coffee and stress had taken a toll on him.

Dr. Jooheon found useless of being angry to an empty room so he pulled his hair in exasperation and slumped on Sungmi’s chair. It didn’t take long before he sobbed quietly on the chair.

The clock kept on ticking, the room was quiet with a desperate sob filled the room...

 

*****

 

The Beast groaned through his pain. The wound he had on his bladder that was caused by The Master’s bullet was excruciating, sending stinging pain that shoot to his entire body. But he was a fighter and he would keep himself as one, endured being in pain and death.

He tried to get up from a seemingly solid bed but without a mattress. A hard surface of metal, cold and didn’t give him any single comfortable as an injured person should be.

He never asked for special treatment, but here lying in the damp and dark room on a metal bed with uncertain future that laid within The Master’s hands, he felt a slight fear.

For once in his life.

Not fear of death for himself but for Kihyun. Suddenly the word of death had become his worst nightmare and enemy. If he was dead, who would protect Kihyun? But if Kihyun’s dead, he would rather be with him too. He couldn’t choose one, he might not realize it but he had devoted his life to a man named Yoo Kihyun.

He lied again after few futile attempts to get up. His head was banging loudly and his wound was much worse. It was a miracle too he didn’t die.

But why didn’t he die already?

The Beast breathed heavily. He suddenly remembered how The Master would treat his fighters if any one of them had lost in a match. There was a ‘special treatment’ for them.

The Beast closed his eyes and waited for that treatment. Only the breathing of his raging breath and his beating heart that were resounding throughout the room and much deeper into into his heart.

He knew his fate.

 

*****

 

Changkyun knew he wasn’t hallucinating now. The crisp of autumn wind hit his naked arms and he shivered for the sight. It wasn’t because of the wind or the afternoon view.

It’s the silhouette of the familiar figure, the one he associated for his personal sensuous science session and sin. The muscular figure of a dangerous and brilliant man who had embedded in Changkyun’s memory rose up to surface with each of Changkyun’s breath.

The time seemed to stop and froze. It’s not like the first time Changkyun saw him again after what happened, the fact that Changkyun still went there with Jooheon, but never he was alone by himself facing this man.

There’s a slight of fear and hurt. It was hammering in his chest and mind, asking him to move his legs and leave the place in an instant.

Then there was this small little feeling, deep down in Changkyun’s heart, free from all the hurt and impurity, a part of his heart that wanted to stay.

To stay and reach for the man in front of him.

Changkyun was torn between his feeling and his logic mind. He was about to leave when Wonho spoke, voice filled with sadness and softness like a child losing his mother, “ Please don’t go.”

Changkyun, who was back-facing him, bit his lips and winced hearing Wonho’s voice. He was weakened minute by minute with his presence. Changkyun turned his body to face Wonho. “What do you want.”

Wonho stared at Changkyun, with quite a distance between them, took a deep breath and said, “ I’ve made mistakes, Kyun. I know—“

“—then you know it’s useless to talk with me now because I will not forgive you for what you did to me.”

Wonho looked terribly sad. Every breath he took like a struggle for him. In other side, Changkyun held himself from running to Wonho and held him.

He had broken Changkyun’s trust and it’s impossible for him to fix it.

“I—I know. I wasn’t—expecting to be forgiven, because ... because what I did to you is—is,” Wonho stuttered, feeling weak and helpless as his mind and his tongue couldn’t work properly. He used to be such a cocky and arrogant man. Never cared for anyone’s feeling. But now he felt ... like a scumbag. An unused dirty rag. Unwanted by the person he cared the most.

The person he missed the most ...

The person he fell in love with ...

“Disgusting! Unforgivable! You—you fucking broke me!!” Changkyun snapped, glaring to Wonho. He walked closer and gripped Wonho’s shirt.

“You tell me now! Are you happy?! You fucking psycho! How do you feel now huh?! Feeling like a real man??” Changkyun swung his fist to Wonho’s face with his might.

Getting the spontaneous attack, Wonho couldn’t avoid it. Or he probably had prepared himself for this so he just stood there and took Changkyun’s fist with all his being.

The first hit landed on Wonho’s pale face. He was taken aback and spat blood from his mouth. He wiped it and inhaled the cold air of autumn. “Go on. Hit me again.”

Changkyun’s anger exploded in seconds. He swung his fist several times and sometimes using his kick and all were taken by Wonho without hitting back nor protested. He just stood there, with swollen eyes, chapped bleeding lips and blood on his face coming from his nose and temples. The crimson red blood stained his perfect pale skin but he spoke nothing, standing there and getting attack then falling to the ground but then got up again.

Changkyun stopped his attack, panting. He got on his knees and trembling, covering his face with his bloody hands.

“Fuck you, hyung! Fuck!!”

Then Changkyun cried, under the soft gaze of Wonho who was there, stood with trembling legs and heavy breath.

Wonho felt like running towards Changkyun and held him close. His heart hurt so much seeing the latter sobbing on his knees. Every cry that Changkyun let out felt like a thousand knives piercing into Wonho’s heart. He had never felt like a mess now. More like everyday since the day he hurt Changkyun. Each time he saw his reflection, he would scream in frustration.

It took a second Changkyun stole his heart ...

It took forever to forget what he had done to the latter ...

Wonho, despite all the wounds he got from Changkyun, strode closer and fell on his knees in front of Changkyun. His trembling hands tried to reach out for the latter’s hands but he stopped in the middle. Then with his sincerity and trembling voice, Wonho said,

“Please forgive me... give me a chance to prove how sorry I am. I realized my mistakes and I would never do it again to you or anyone. Kyunnie, I promise you, I’ll change. I will prove it to you, just—give me a chance. Please. “

Changkyun didn’t say anything but Wonho knew he heard every single word that he said.

“Please, Kyunnie. I—I can’t, I can’t live without you. I’ve tried. I can’t,” Wonho wiped his tears, “I promise you I’ll change. Even if it takes forever—for you I will. Just do whatever you want to me if it can comfort you for a bit. But please, please, forgive me. I’m really—really sorry Kyunnie ...” 

Changkyun kept sobbing.

Wonho’s words seemed like flowing with autumn breeze. Evaporated in the air but subtly echoed in every corner of Changkyun’s mind ...

 ***

Meanwhile Kihyun who was about to pick Changkyun up in the park, was taken aback looking at him kneeling on the ground and sobbing. In front of him there was a muscular man he had ever seen couple months ago. His pale face was stained by slowly-dried blood. The man knelt in front of Changkyun, kept his stance and didn’t speak anything. But he also cried together with Changkyun with his silent cry.

Kihyun could feel a pang in his heart. Is this the man that hurt his brother? Changkyun looked like he had beaten up this man for good but he didn’t understand why would Changkyun and the man cry together.

Or was it—love? The silent one, the one that went unnoticed, unprepared and unrevealed.

Feeling doubtful of what he saw, Kihyun just stood there and silently watching them. He might never understand the bond they shared or any relationship they had before but in his eyes, the single tiny gesture exchanged mixed with their deep sorrowful cry was enough to understand something.

The tiny little thing he had for Hyunwoo ...

 

****

 

“Are you awake now?” The cold flat tone of The Master startled Hyunwoo as he struggled to wake up. His arms were chained and outstretched to the sides. He wore nothing but a sweatpants, with blood running through his bandaged wound on his left abdomen near his kidney and his new wounds from the temples and arms. Blood also came from his nose and mouth.

Hyunwoo spat the blood on his mouth to the ground after he opened his eyes. He peeked from his swollen bluish eyes and stared without a fear.

The Master chuckled and hummed. “Hm, you’re living up your name, aren’t you?” He patted Hyunwoo’s cheeks proudly, “My pet. My beastly pet you are. Hum, yeah.”

Hyunwoo spat again but this time he spat to The Master’s face.

The Master startled for a bit and wiped the saliva mixed with blood from his mask, He let out an eerie laughter through out the dark, unfamiliar room.

After his laughter had subsided, he walked to a table near Hyunwoo and took something. A syringe with a clear blue liquid inside.

“I was wondering, after all this time,” The Master tapped the syringe a little to the edge of the table, “After all that I have done for you, is this, how you repay me?” Now he stood in front of Hyunwoo with the syringe in his hand.

Hyunwoo spat again to the ground. He looked into The Master’s eyes and began to laugh.

There was an uncomfortable air around as Hyunwoo’s laughter echoed through out the cold and damp room, thickening the heavy atmosphere that surrounded him.

“I should’ve torn you apart with own hands when I got the chance. That’s what the repay is if you ask me.” replied Hyunwoo coldly, his eyes pierced through the layer of the Master’s smug look.

“You took me, cage me and use my life day by day to satisfy your sickening bloodthirsty lust. Now tell me, don’t you have balls your own to do the fighting or because, tch, you have none?” Hyunwoo scoffed, hatred filled each of his words.

The Master didn’t give any reaction at first but then he laughed out loud. “Hahahahaha.”

The sick laughter kept on ringing in Hyunwoo’s ears and he knew he had awaken The Master’s sadistic side. He didn’t plan to but he felt enough. He arrived to the point where he couldn’t be in the same room with that man without the need that ran through his blood to snap his neck in an instant.

Then all of sudden, The Master injected the syringe right on Hyunwoo’s bulging vein in his left arm, causing Hyunwoo gasp for a bit and curse. The clear blue liquid inside the syringe slowly disappear into Hyunwoo’s vein.

“You, just like other fighters, are only animals and should be treated and act like one,” The Master spoke coldly between Hyunwoo’s curse, “This liquid will make you forget about the human in you and make you my perfect pet. The Beast.”

Hyunwoo gritted his teeth and screamed in hatred, “I’m going to kill you one day! You hear me?!! I will kill—ah, shit!” Hyunwoo started to feel the burning sensation inside his body. His sight had become blur and it was like seeing in a fog. His new and previous wounds ached painfully while his head felt like spinning around, his heart beat erratically, and the last thing he remembered was The Master’s words.

“... forget the human in you ... perfect pet. The Beast..

“... forget the human in you ... perfect pet. The Beast..

“... forget the human in you ... perfect pet. The Beast..

 

***

 

Wonho sat awkwardly. He looked at everything around him but not to the pink-haired man in front of him who was skimming him with scrunched forehead. Like he was trying to examine him, opening him, stripping him off of himself. He looked back after some time, gathering his courage to look back. He knew how important the person in front of him for Changkyun. And if Changkyun felt that, he would keep it that way, treating him that way.

“So you’re Changkyun’s friend?” asked Kihyun, keep studying the person in front of him with his foxy eyes.

Wonho nodded. He was not afraid but the psychological issue he had kept him adrift from the outside. He never socialized with other person. If he needed to buy something or did something, he limited any conversation he would have. 

And it worked for many years.

Until Changkyun cam along ...

Now he was sitting face to face with someone special and important in Changkyun’s life and he had no clue what to say or do.

“Uh-huh. Kind of—“

“What do you mean? Are you or are you not his friend?” asked Kihyun but then he squinted his eyes and pointed to something that he had constantly been thinking about, “Could it be—something beyond that?”

Wonho diverted his eyes to Changkyun’s sight, who was sitting near but back-facing them. The sight was so serene and beautiful as the sunset ray fell on Changkyun’s locks and figure. Radiating, ethereal ...

Wonho took a deep breath.

Changkyun always did that to him, making himself addicted to his presence, like wanting him was not enough. Wonho worshiped him like Changkyun was the only source that kept him alive.

“I love Changkyun,” said Wonho, unable to hold his tongue from keeping it hidden. He had felt enough. He had to say it out loud. To himself, to the world or Changkyun’s brother.

Kihyun looked surprised. His mouth was slightly opened but nothing came out. He closed it again and sighed.

“How serious?” asked Kihyun this time.

Wonho swallowed his saliva with uneasy expression. How serious? Like—how much will he sacrifice for Changkyun? He would. Without even thinking twice.

“I love him and I would do anything for him, if that’s what you mean about ‘serious’. “answered Wonho firmly, his eyes kept on glancing to Changkyun, making sure he was there.

Kihyun followed where Wonho’s eyes were looking at and sighed inaudibly when he knew it was Changkyun. But there’s a slight uneasy feeling crept inside him so he tilted his head slightly and asked in curiosity, half interrogating, “Do you know a lot about Changkyun? My brother is a type of kid who seldom asking for a fight. He tends to be a loner and barely seen with friends. I just, I need to know, that couple months ago, he came home, bruised and broken and refused to speak anything—“

Wonho’s face turned a little pale, with eyes slightly moving to the left and right, guilt was pasted on them.

Kihyun exhaled harshly, his mind suddenly got black and the uneasy feeling that was creeping now started to gnaw more and more. “Do you—do you know something about it?” Kihyun’s voice was shaky, hoping that the answer from the man in front of him was not something that he was thinking about now.

Wonho’s breath hitched on his throat but when he looked at Changkyun, he felt a tiny courage to speak. “It was—me, I did that to your brother...”

Kihyun felt like frozen in place. His brain was clogged for a while, taking information piece by piece before realization hit him like a tidal wave, wiped away the impression he had when he saw this man was hugging his brother in the most gentle way while they were sobbing together.

Kihyun surely didn’t realize it when his fist suddenly found its way to Wonho’s already-bruised face.

“You son of a bitch!!”

 

***

 

Kihyun’s voice startled Changkyun from his serene contemplation and looked in horror as Kihyun’s fist hit Wonho over and over.

Changkyun held his breath unconsciously, replying the scene earlier when he also did that to Wonho. He looked at Wonho’s shaky stance and trembling legs, just like he did earlier, accepting every attack from Kihyun without any intention to hit back.

Maybe he had repented what he did to Changkyun. Or he was tired too. Just like Changkyun.

Maybe he wanted to invite the Death to come and take him away this time, or somewhere deep inside, Wonho also felt the unfairness of the world that took away his beloved and turned into the darkness itself.

“Hyung,” Changkyun walked to them and called Kihyun. But Kihyun seemed to be deaf at the time and just when he wanted to swing another fist, Changkyun grabbed his wrist and said loudly, “Hyung! Stop!”

The older panted heavily, his eyes shot a dagger to Changkyun but then softened. He pulled Changkyun closer and hugged him. “ Why did you stop me? He hurt you ...” Kihyun’s voice shaky and Changkyun knew just in a second, he would explode in cry.

Changkyun, whispered in heavy emotion, “He did. He hurt me a lot and make me feel like I want to kill him now,” Changkyun took a deep breath, “and that’s why his debt will be only paid by my decision. If he has to die, it should be by me.”

Changkyun pulled himself out from Kihyun's hug and took both of the latter’s hands, “ These hands, these hands should be always clean from his blood because—“

“ .... He’s mine.” said Changkyun with a glint of newfound desire in his eyes. 

Wonho’s heart jolted by the time he heard Changkyun’s words. He tried to concentrate but those words kept repeating in his mind, made him drunk in happiness although he couldn’t show it. He just knelt there, with face badly bruised and new wounds, he wiped his blood from his nose and stared at the crimson red liquid in his palm.

Enchanting and hurt, and he remembered Changkyun like two images molded into one. He would forever remember this whenever he saw that crimson red liquid again in the future ...

He smiled thinly through his pain.

_Ah, loving someone like Changkyun could really be beautiful ..._

 

******

 

Kihyun was in deep thought and had a restless mind. For more than two weeks Hyunwoo didn’t ask for his presence. No words from The Master through his messenger. It wasn’t like this. Something was happening and Kihyun wanted to know.

It was Sunday and at this hour the night of fighting where The Elites indulged themselves in bloody fights and orgy. Kihyun decided to go to the arena where the fighting show was usually held.

Kihyun rode his bike in hurry, passing through tunnel by tunnel. He saw troops with military uniforms together with navy blue uniform men took watch almost in every border and side the country. Rumor had said that the Government now was facing a threat but then the rumor had stopped and never heard again.

Kihyun couldn’t think of anything worse than living here. But then suddenly he remembered Hyunwoo and he realized that the worst thing could happen was if he could never see him again ...

Having the thought, Kihyun hurriedly pedaled his bike to his destination.

Kihyun arrived in the building about an hour (with resting and several stops). He panted breathlessly, hiding his bike in the empty lawn near the building and covered it with leaves he could find. Then he walked after drying his sweat and spraying some perfume on a small bottle. Blending in the middle of rich people made him like this, he needed to make himself invisible enough.

Near the gate, he saw a couple who were showing their invitation and Kihyun cursed.

Fuck.

He never needed it before because it was always The Master or his men that picked him up. Kihyun was watching them while thinking how to get in.

His chance came when he saw a bunch of noisy rich brats in their 20s were walking to the gate. They looked a little bit wasted, holding girls and bringing booze in their hands. Kihyun quickly joined them behind, trying to act as natural as he could. Laughing when other were laughing. And strangely no one in the bunch recognized him.

When they were in front of the guards, the guards asked, ‘”Good evening ladies and gentlemen. How many people you brought with you?”

One of the man, presumably their pack-leader, was smiling so wide. Sloppily counted them one by one, until he saw Kihyun and squinted his eyes.

Kihyun could feel his heart stopped at the moment.

“Ah, thirteen. We’re 13 people.” He shrugged and faced the guards again, giving the money and got their hands stamped with invisible ink.

Kihyun’s hand was about to get stamped when one of the guard looked at him a little longer.

 _Shit,_ Kihyun swore internally. He looked back casually, keeping his eyes fixed and confident.

The guard only smiled and said, “One stamp for you, handsome man.”

The other guards just groaned and scolded him, “Oh fuck off Seo Joon! Let the guest come inside.” The others were laughing and apologizing to Kihyun.

Kihyun threw a sweet smile and quickly followed his “new pack” .

 

*** 

They arrived inside and picked their seats. Their invisible stamp now were glowing in the dark, each with different color based on the platform’s color of every row seats. Kihyun just laughed inside, realizing that none of the people in the bunch tried to ask him. But maybe they just didn’t care, especially it was dark inside. Kihyun then set his eyes focused in the ring and around, trying to find The Master and Hyunwoo. But he did not see them , not yet.

The opening song and show were going to start but there were still people walking past by, trying to locate their seats. Until Kihyun saw The Master.

He came with his men and sat at his usual place. But there’s no Hyunwoo. Kihyun could feel his heart began to thump wildly.

_What happened to Hyunwoo? Where is he?_

All questions that were on his mind was disturbed by the loud blaring sound of siren, indicating that the show was about to start. Eight beautiful curvaceous women with long boots and leather short pants with sequins bra came out. People were still in love using the old way to open the fighting tournament, with sexy women circling the ring. One of them holding a small caliber and pointed it up. With confident and charisma, she shot it five times after hearing the signal from the announcer.

The fight had started.

The first fight was not Hyunwoo. Neither the second. Kihyun almost stood up and wanted to leave when he heard the announcer shouting The Beast’s name.

The Beast! The Beast! The Beast!

People around Kihyun were chanting his name. Like in the slow motion movie, Kihyun turned his body and saw Hyunwoo came. His burly body was covered with black sleeveless and he used board short, walked with dead calm face. Some people at his left or right tried to touch him but he turned his head and growled a bit.

Hyunwoo arrived at the ring, facing his opponent who was looking at him in calm state just like him but slightly intimidated. The former could see the glint of intimidation in his eyes and fear.

Hyunwoo stopped and sniffed the air around him.

The fear.

The desperation.

He felt it.

He lived for it.

 

Kihyun’s heart jolted in happiness. Just seeing him from this distance was able to make him relieved. He momentarily forgot what’s happening around him. It felt like there’s only him and Hyunwoo here, at the moment, though they didn’t look at each other’s eyes but he could almost feel his heartbeat.

And without Kihyun even realized, the fight had already started. The open attack from the opponent had been blocked easily and Kihyun watched in horror as Hyunwoo gripped the opponet’s ankles and twisted it with all his might.

There’s a loud scream coming from the ring. Kihyun blinked his eyes, feeling that something went wrong.

Something was totally wrong as he saw the animalistic gaze and aura came from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun didn’t need to think too long when he heard a thump from the ring. He gasped and quickly covered his mouth when he saw the horror scene form the ring.

Hyunwoo was banging his opponent’s head to one of pole in every corner of the ring. He didn’t stop nor slowed down. And Kihyun looked away in disgust and fear after he saw the blood streamed through the ring.

There were loud cheering from every corner of the arena while Kihyun slumped on his seat, sobbed softly.

Who was the man in the ring? It’s not Hyunwoo.

It’s not Hyunwoo ...

Part of him were telling him that it was him, that all the time he spent and shared with him was nothing because he never changed a bit. An animal is still an animal. Another part of him wanted a good explanation. How could someone change within two weeks drastically? Like he wasn’t himself. The gentle caresses Hyunwoo gave to him, weren’t they so real? If they were, so who was this brute animal that was banging someones head and cracked his head just like cracking an egg?

Kihyun let himself cry silently in the middle of loud cheer and slurs from The Elites here, at least for a moment, he could hide his cry before he came back to his world.

 ***

 

Kihyun waited his opportunity to sneak in. He had memorized this place like his own playground, joining others and hid in the corner before he successfully came inside the locker room.

The Beast’s locker room, special for him.

Kihyun opened the door carefully. It was unlocked so he slid inside easily. When he closed it, he could someone was panting breathlessly.

A woman’s voice.

Kihyun’s heart thumped. It’s not him. It was probably one of The Master’s man .

Holding the thought, Kihyun carefully walked closer to the shower and his heart sank to the bottom as he saw one of the show lady, naked, bent over with her long fingers clawed the shower tiles while Hyunwoo was pounding into her brutally.

Kihyun almost tripped when he retreated to the door. His mind was as grey as a cloud, he couldn’t think of anything now. Especially when he kept hearing that woman’s moans and now screams mixed with Hyunwoo’s grunts.

Those sounds that were supposed tobe only for him. His desire, his arousal and his body are supposed to be Kihyun’s only as Kihyun was his.

 

He cried silently, opening the door softly and got out. But he was startled when The Master was standing in front of him now, eyes piercing through him with his black mask.

Looking at Kihyun’s state and where he stood now, The Master smirked. “I'm sorry for not inviting you to the match.”

Kihyun didn’t say anything but wiped his tears, eyes red and he’s a mess now. “Why didn’t you—“

“—tell you that I put The Beast in the fight tonight?”

Kihyun’s mouth opened but he closed it again. He came here also uninvited. He didn’t want The Master to know that.

“I’m not going to ask you about how you could sneak into this place. Or why I never called you again,” The Master paused his words and caressed Kihyun’s cheeks lovingly. Kihyun jolted but he didn’t move away. It’s useless. This place was The Master’s territory.

“As much as I have a fond feeling about you because you take good care of my pet, I can’t keep you forever, can I?”

Kihyun’s heart beat erratically.

“As my deep gratitude to you, I would say something. Well, I’m not such an easy person to deal with, Kihyun-ssi. But I do this because of my gratitude to you. Starting from now on, I will consider your debt has fully paid. “ the Master smiled, with some unreadable expression.

Kihyun stuttered. “Wh—what? What do you –mean?”

“Kihyun-ssi, your debt has been paid! You’re a free man. You don’t need to take care of The Beast anymore.” TheMaster exclaimed and laughed.

“How is it? Aren’t I the kindest person in the world now? Hm?”

Kihyun’s mind was blank and he forgot to form any logic words. “W-why?”

“What do you mean why? Don’t you feel happy? Is—serving The Beast making you happy? Ah, he must be also animal in bed, isn’t he? The fact that you—“

“No. Not about that. It’s just, I—I felt..uneasy. In this world, when we owe someone something big, isn’t something usual that our debt has been counted as paid in such a short time ..” Kihyun didn’t even know what he was talking about but his brain worked by themselves and pushed his mouth to blabber.

The Master laughed again. Feeling amused. “You’re right. You’re so ah—clever. Really. Are you, doubting me?”

There’s a slight dark atmosphere when he said that but Kihyun quickly replied, “I’m sorry but we need to be realistic. I need—guarantee that our deal is over. That you someday won’t appear and demand for payment from me...”

The Master nodded. “Yes, of course. Ah, you’re right. It should be official?”

Kihyun nodded, slightly glanced to The Master’s men.

“Alright. Come again three days from now to my office. I will provide someone to take care of all this legally and free you from all your—responsibility. Including—“ The Master came closer to Kihyun and then whispered in the latter’s ear, “—all the proofs that you have killed our Minister’s nephew.”

Kihyun pretended to look calm and collected. Smiling and nodding, he said, “Well said. Three days from now? Wednesday then?”

The Master stared at him now, trying to peel his mask but then decided it’s not worth his time. “Come at 9.” Then he snapped his finger. “Let’s go boys and you—make sure you come at appointed time. I hate waiting. And when I hate something, I will do something dangerous about it.”

Then The Master walked away with a smirk , leaving heartbroken Kihyun who was now staring at the door in front of him.

If only he knew what Hyunwoo felt about him, he would grab that woman away from him and yelled at here. Letting her know that Hyunwoo was his and his alone.

But it was Kihyun who said he loved Hyunwoo, not him. And this created a black hole inside Kihyun that sucked every memory he had with Hyunwoo ...

***

 

Kihyun walked aimlessly around the building. He didn’t know where to go, half of him screamed to get out of this place and half of him just wanted to walk.

He went to the side of building where he met Hyungwon. The thought of meeting him and maybe a little conversation would make his heart lighter. He didn’t know where to find him and he kept avoiding any staff with medical uniform. Until he saw the room when he was treated the first time Hyunwoo raped him.

_Hyunwoo ..._

Kihyun felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He strode faster to the room and peeked through the glass. He knew Hyungwon’s room because Hyungwon told him all bout him and this place.

There were two people, one of them was Hyungwon. He couldn’t recognize the other. They were discussing about something.

Hesitantly, Kihyun knocked the door. “Hyungwon- _ssi?_ ”

They spontaneously looked at the door and spotted him. The other guy was asking something to Hyungwon, then Hyungwon got up and walked to the door.

Not too long, the door was opened. Kihyun stared at him with all the pent-up emotion he had. Hyungwon and the other guy also stared at him with some expectancy.

“Are—are you Yoo Kihyun?” Hyungwon’s friend asked with shaky voice. He looked like he had just cried. Tears were still visible in the corner of his eyes. The man had a very good looking face, slim and tall (almost identical with Hyungwon) but he had brown locks and looked prettier than Hyungwon.

“Come inside.” Said Hyungwon, closed the door after making sure no one saw them. “Kihyun-ssi, really sorry, please sit near the door so no one can see you when they check us.”

Kihyun nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the door. “To answer your question, yes I am.”

Minhyuk, smiled and threw a meaningful gaze to Hyungwon.

“Kihyun- _ssi_ , if we are standing in the same side, I believe you want to pay back for everything they did to you, don’t you?” asked Hyungwon carefully.

Kihyun recalled his conversation with The Master. “Yes. Of course. What do you have in mind?”

Minhyuk spoke, “Something big. We have planned something big but we need your help.” 

“Are you Minhyuk?” asked Kihyun suddenly. Minhyuk looked shocked. “How do you know?”

Kihyun glanced to Hyungwon. “Your boyfriend here kept repeating your name when we met each other.”

Minhyuk smiled softly to Hyungwon, something beautiful that Kihyun witnessed after all the aftermath he had been through. He sighed.

“Something happened?” asked Minhyuk concerned, seeing how tense Kihyun was.

Kihyun just smiled, trying to brush it off. “Not that important. So, what is it?”

Hyungwon bent and fished something out of his shoes. When he got it, he extended his arm and gave it to Kihyun. “This is a micro SD that Minhyuk had successfully stolen from this place. Inside this, we’ve got information about anything. The Elites list, government projects, and one of the living myth that no one believed but it does exist, or so Minhyuk said.”

“Living myth? What is it?” asked Kihyun, he looked at both of them in a curious manner.

“The Delphinium.”

“It’s real and it exists and we know where to find it. It’s in your hand, Yoo Kihyun. Our fates, yours and this place, are on your hands. Please take this and find a way to crack it and find the flower. We’re going to use the flower to pay back what they have stolen or taken from us.”

 

* * *

 

Kihyun looked at the micro SD in his palm and sweating. The fate of him and all are now on his hand? Including Hyunwoo?

_My Hyunwoo ..._

Kihyun tossed and turned in his sleep, tying to get those thoughts away. He had safely arrived at his shelter. Beside him, Changkyun was snoring.

The fate of him, Changkyun, Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were now laid on his hand. By a single flower that he didn't even know how it looked or what's the good of it. But if only the flower could do something, like bringing back his Hyunwoo, Kihyun would not think twice.

Whatever the risks he had to take.

 

_**\- tbc -** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n hi hello annyeong  
> Forgive me for not updating so long T,T yeah writer's block and life have taken me...  
> so i hope the plot gets more interesting?  
> so comments are warmly welcomed. Let me know what you feel about this chapter ^^


	10. Beaten, Battered and Damned pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Hyunwoo would get out beaten, battered and damned, he promised to himself that nothing would ever stand in his way to have his duel with The Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello annyeong,
> 
> tbh I felt ashamed of myself. It's been a year huh (almost) that I haven't made any progress in updating this ff. I don't know whether if you're still waiting for this or not. Just wanna let you know that I haven't given up on this ff. I'm going to finish this for sure.
> 
> so, I hope if you read this, you'll still feel entertained enough. Not going to make any promises, but I will try my best to update and create new ones.  
> [ yeah, life does pay me tho but writing gives me a relaxation that I need ]
> 
> peace out,  
> mizz_apple

* * *

 

 

Hyungwon slowly extended his arm, attempted to hug the figure of someone laid next to him. His arm stopped mid-air; with heavy sigh, he rolled to the other side while tears running down and wetting the pillow he was sleeping on.

Days like this, nights like this, when he felt discouraged of his future. The constant battle of himself and the situation dragged himself to the bottom; dragged his relationship with Minhyuk to edge. Right now he felt like hanging on a thin thread, slowly went straight to his ruin.

He tried to breathe to alleviate the anxiety but his heart was too heavy. What he had in mind was anything far from happiness; whilst his heart screamed and begged for it.

A happiness.

A freedom.

And he couldn’t give that to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon could feel his heavy heart, beat erratically, a pain he could not bear too long. He just wanted Minhyuk to be happy. Of all the things in the world he ever wish for, he wanted Minhyuk to be free and happy.

Becoming who he is again, the sun smiling happy Minhyuk he ever know.  And by God, and all the power in the universe, he prayed that Minhyuk would get out of this hell hole.

He wished that Kihyun would succeed finding the location of that blue flower, he was once a pessimist, a foolish realist, now depending his only hope in that myth.

 

* * *

 

It’d been hours and Wonho couldn’t let his gaze away from the boy in front of him. If anyone could decipher what his gaze meant, they surely knew the whirlwind of heavy emotion inside him; pointed towards the only person in the world he ever loved for. It was a dreadful feeling, as the other side of Wonho would address the feeling he felt lately for the boy; the one that could tear him in pieces, his weakness, his kryptonite.

He could feel the boy in front of him get tense by his gaze, yet he didn’t care. He wouldn’t care. He would absorb, breathed and savored Changkyun’s presence as much as he could; before he went feral and tore down the world around him ...

“You’ve been staring at me too long. Stop.” Changkyun was reading Wonho’s notebook when he realized the look he got from Wonho.

It was not easy to come back to Wonho’s abode; the dark warehouse-like place with thick rusty iron smell enveloped Changkyun’s nostrils. They all dragged his memory back to the time he saw a demon side of Wonho.

He should’ve not been here, yet he is here. The inexplicable part of his brain that pulled him towards Wonho, no matter how hideous his act was inflicted upon him. He was asking his sanity for being here, near to this man but his heart was longing for him too, the loving eyes Wonho always gave whenever they were having intimate moments. Changkyun could swear that he never saw anyone ever had those intense and passionate eyes directed towards him, awaking every sensation in his body and leaving him breathless and spent in that man’s arms,

with his heart was still drumming loudly,

with his lips partly opened, red and swollen,

with his legs quivered for the aftermath,

and sticky with his own semen and the older man’s cock still being _inside_ of him.

Changkyun was snapped out of his thought as he heard Wonho’s heartbreakingly voice spoken to him. “I’m really sorry Kyunnie.” Then he got up and left Changkyun alone. He sounded so _weak_ and _heartbroken_.

Changkyun held the tears that slowly forming in the corner of his eyes.

_No, he is not weak man! He can’t fall for that act!_

Changkyun shook his head in agony. He just needed a fresh air; away from this or that man. But Heaven knows, and he realized, he felt something inside for that man.

“You can’t say that easily!! Fuck you hyung! Fuck you! I should’ve never known you! I hate you! I hate you so much!” Changkyun screamed in anger. The tears he held were successfully falling, rolling down on his face as he threw Wonho’s book to the other side of the room.

Ten minutes later, Changkyun went back to his shelter, leaving a mess in Wonho’s place.

 

*******

Wonho came back several minutes later. His face was gloom. Looking at his place and some mess Changkyun left behind.

He took a breath and sat in his worn out sofa. His eyes set to the machine in the other side of the sofa. Unconsciously, he let out a smile. He was a mistake in this world. The world now is a mistake. But Changkyun, the boy who was drawn to his machine, will always be the right thing happened in his short life.

And he would do anything to protect him from this world.

Filled with thoughts, Wonho got up. He stripped himself with only a pair of jeans. Then taking out the worn-out apron and helmet, he started to lit the fire in the smelting pot.

The heat slowly crept along his naked skin but he could not care less. His eyes burnt with the images and let the other side of him to do his part...

 

* * *

 

This was not what Hyunwoo expected.

He was sitting in the bench, with a curvaceous woman knelt in front of his parted legs, head bobbed up and down with her nails dug in Hyunwoo’s thighs. She was moving her tongue expertly and eagerly over Hyunwoo’s monstrous cock. She did great and Hyunwoo let out a groan when he felt his balls tightened and drew in.

Just when he wanted to savor the moment, someone just barged in with some chatter voices.

“I just got—well, hello. Someone just got himself entertained tonight,” the Master grinned, flicking his fingers to his bodyguards. “bring me the chair.” He then sat leisurely, as if he wanted to enjoy the view in front of him.

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything; he shoved that woman’s head back to her work when she was startled and looked over to see who disturbed their ‘activity’ .

The Master smiled wickedly. “I’m happy you got your ... appetite again. I was started to think that you missed that little sexy pink fox,” he stopped mid-way to search any reaction from Hyunwoo but the said’s face was blank, there was no emotion laid in his handsome face. Since he got none, he continued on, “—well, I guess his ass didn’t quite satisfy you again, hm? Well, you should not worry over this. I will deliver you every tight holes to you every night. Just make sure, you stay focused and win all these fights, will you?”

Hyunwoo let out a grunt; his hands pushed the woman’s head closer to his cock, if that was possible. Enjoying the choking sound from her when his cock hit the back of her throat. “Harder.” he spat, forcing his way.

The woman nodded and hollowed her cheeks and with much force, she sucked hard before Hyunwoo’s cock spurted his cum all over inside her mouth and throat. He was drowned in euphoria; seeing the stars before feeling his muscles relax.  The Master, however, didn’t seem to be bothered at all by his activity. He calmly waited until Hyunwoo finished himself, motioned the woman to go away right after she fixed her clothes.

Hyunwoo put his cock back inside his sweatpants and blankly stared at the Master. Since the day he got ‘special treatment’ from the Master, he shut himself and only responded to fights and sex.

“We’ve got special event again this week. The championship event is bigger and fiercer than ever, you’ll get blood as much as you want to spill. It’s No Mercy Championship.” The Master leaned back to the chair, finding the uninterested eyes of Hyunwoo of whatever he said.

“You don’t like it? Why?”

Hyunwoo snorted, his jaw tensed for sudden anger that kept rising from his chest.

He tried hard to hold it,

everytime he stood near the Master, his hands moved by themselves to perform an attack to the man behind the mask, although he managed to control them again.

No matter how hard Hyunwoo tried to forget how his life was forcefully shaped within this devil, he couldn’t. He lived off the fear and blood just to compensate his grief, a mourn for his freedom that was stolen from him.

“I was thinking,” Hyunwoo put both his hands in his lap, his body leaned towards the Master, “what will I get from all this?”

The Master arched one of his brow, clearly perplexed of the sudden question that he didn’t think would be said by his _pet._

“ The entertainment? Your pleasure of ripping your opponents’ heads from their bodies? Isn’t that all what you love about from this life?”

“Or is there something else you want from me?” the Master inquired, now his eyes shot a mischievous glint.  “Pussy? Pills? Ass?”

Hyunwoo had his lopsided smile, his eyes were shining like a fire and somehow The Master found no liking in that newfound side of his pet’s eyes, “A duel for my freedom.”

It was hard to chew at the moment but at the time The Master would open his mouth, Hyunwoo added something that made him shiver in unpleasant feel. “with you.”

 

* * *

 

Sungmi’s beautiful face was reddened, the big vein in her neck was visible and her voice was hoarse. She shook her head and sobbed for a while.

While Dr Jooheon stood in the corner of the room. His hair was messy, jutted here and there. He drew a big sigh to lessen his tensed muscles.

“What d-did you do?” Sungmi croaked, her voice was small and sad. There’s a tinge of guilt laced through Dr Jooheon’s eyes but then he averted his look to the patients laying in front of them.

There was no words while silence filled the air. There was only small breath noise coming from the patients that they were staring at now.

“I—had to do that. He’s the strongest one,” finally Dr Jooheon opened his mouth, voice cracked with regret and internal battle he had within.

“We almost lost him!” Sungmi snapped and glared to the doctor that she put her utmost respect among her seniors. It’s difficult to understand the mind of the doctor because he showed his external self to the world, but kept what he is mostly to himself,

and to the fiance’ that was lying down in comma for years.

“Yes but for the fuck sake of the others, Sungmi!” this time, Dr Jooheon snapped back. He felt that _guilt_ , the burden he had so long and the lives of people were on him.

“I had to! I had to, Sungmi. If not—we will never know how if this flower is the answer that we have been waiting for or not. Please, please ... for God sake, please don’t doubt me. I have no one else—“

Dr Jooheon’s voice was hoarse when he suddenly felt the overwhelming emotion and guilt.

Sungmi placed both of her hands on her face as she slumped in the chair near her. “Doctor, have you any idea what you’re doing? If The Beast didn’t survive this, all of this experiment thing we did will be meaningless too. It can affect others too!”

“God, I know that! I have no choice! He’s the strongest one of all so I thought—I thought he could make it... he did, didn’t he?” Dr Jooheon leaned to the glass panel that separated him and Sungmi from the patients they were treating. “He had to make it ... he had to ...”

There’s uncertainty in every breath that Dr Jooheon took albeit the hard, stern gaze he put on display.  His rigid posture spoke million words than his actual words, that he was in distressed.

“Let’s just, hope that he may give us good news,” Sungmi took a deep breath, then made her way to the room where they treated their patients.

She took her seat on one of the bed where a burly man was lying with several wires attached to his body.  Sungmi traced his sleeping face with her fingers gently. She was not too familiar with faces. Too many to remember and even if she could, they usually ended up in hospital morgue.

Working as doctor and scientist meant one, which she knew and accepted, and that is being isolated to the ordinary world.

But then,

there is no ‘so-called ordinary world’ again.

Man’s ultimate greed has taken it down and brought devastation upon devastation.

She smiled as she felt how her heart was strangely _touched_ by the person she was looking at.

He is handsome, yes with scars and flaws. She knew him and what she found was shockingly interesting.

This man is no ordinary man.

“Forgive us, Hyunwoo.” she whispered, hoping that one day, he understood and forgave them. They had no choice but to transform him into such being.

 

_For the greater good, one must sacrifice himself._

* * *

 

“Help me out with this.”

Wonho stared in disbelief to someone in front of him. Wearing oversized hoodie and ripped jeans, Kihyun came to the last person he wanted to seek help from. “Well?”  Kihyun looked so annoyed being observed intently but he would probably do what Wonho was doing right now. Their last encounter was still fresh in mind and until this day, Kihyun still couldn’t accept the fact that Changkyun  still wanted to see this guy.

“What do you want with this?” asked Wonho calmly. He averted his gaze and continued to work on his computer.

“Just ... something. I want you to decode this,” Truthfully, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling being here. The room was dark and smelled like rotten plants and corroded steel. He didn’t understand why Changkyun wanted to spend his time here.

“Yeah? And what makes you come to me? I thought the last time we met, you didn’t want to have anything to do with me.” Wonho slightly annoyed of the situation. He wasn’t a friendly person, yeah, big news. But a little respect in his own vicinity would do.

Kihyun sighed. He just had to swallow his pride being here. Okay, he’s being harsh but it’s normal when his brother was raped by this man. “Kyunnie .... once told me a little about you ..”

Wonho didn’t say anything but his ears perked with sudden interest.

 “He said that you’re a genius, for god sake I don’t know what that means because you’re an asshole, and that you ... ah, fuck! Forget about it.” Kihyun shook his head as his new revelation came suddenly.

_He was asking help from a rapist._

Kihyun was just about to reach the stairs to the door when Wonho said, “Wait—“

Kihyun turned to see the look in the man. The darkness of the room covered his expression but the emotion that was showed through each word, had brought new revelation for Kihyun. That this man cared a lot for his brother.

“Let me see what I can do about it.”

*******

 

It took quite some time before Wonho and Kihyun were staring at a map on the screen. “Why do you need this?” Wonho glanced at Kihyun who stood beside him. His small frame looked even tinier than the darkness that surrounded them.

Kihyun stared at him, calmly observed his face but then he sighed. “Nothing. Do you know where to go at first according to this map? Where does it lead to?”

Wonho snorted, feeling amused. “Well, I’m not the one who has the map, so—“

“Back to the map. Where do you think of this?” Kihyun pointed to a certain “X” sign in the middle of the map.

“It could be anywhere.” Wonho shrugged casually.

“For a genius, you seem incompetent enough reading this map.” Kihyun snorted, squinting his eyes and crouching a bit to have better view.

“Being genius and reading a map is different. Shove this in front of your version of genius person and he or she will laugh their asses out. This could be anywhere, I mean look at all these vacant buildings and parks. It could be—“

“I know! Shit.” Kihyun cussed under his breath. He knew it’s impossible to know where this map would lead him to. “I have to find out what this guy wanted to tell me about.”

“What did ‘this guy’ tell you about, anyway?”

Kihyun glared for a while but then sighed in defeat. “It’s something about—myth thing, a blue flower whatever—that has something to do with some crazy mission to escape.”

Kihyun rubbed his temple in frustration but Wonho’s eyes glistened after hearing his explanation. “Blue flower you said?”

Kihyun nodded weakly. “Yeah. You know the flower our people talk about, after our government collapsed. Delphinium—“

Wonho abruptly stood up and held both of Kihyun’s shoulders tightly. “Say that again.” His voice is deep, full of expectation of what Kihyun was about to say.

“Huh? What? What do you mean?! Stop touching me, dude!” Kihyun swatted Wonho’s hands away, feeling uncomfortable.

Wonho shot an apologetic look but his voice was desperate. “You said something about blue flower, didn’t you?”

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah I did. Delphinium, the magic blue flower, the myth.”

“Why? What do you know about it?” Kihyun inquired. His eyes were scanning the gesture of the man in front of him to figure out what he’d been thinking about.

Wonho slumped again to his seat. “It—it’s true? Oh my god ...”

Pink-haired man confusedly was looking at the man who sat back in a daze, like he was trying to digest every single information he had just heard. “Hey, I didn’t say it’s true. It’s just—someone I know, some poor guy I know from that place who gave me this and said it’s real. He—“

“Some guy?”

“Uh, yea. You heard me. Some poor guy who was held forcefully along with his boyfriend there. He said his name is Chae Hyungwon.”

Wonho’s heart stopped at the moment, his eyes widened with emotion that Kihyun could only comprehend as if someone mentioned about his beloved one. “Is—is he alright?” there’s a tremble in his voice as his fists clenched on top of the keyboard.

“He’s fine ... why? You know him?” Kihyun glanced at the map before returned back to see how shocked Wonho was. Maybe the room’s air brought something to the younger’s eyes but he saw a tear escaped from the older’s right eye.

Wonho took a deep breath as he looked back to the screen. His uninterested look turned into determined one as he weakly spoke, not only to Kihyun but to himself, “I do.”

“ ... “

“He’s my cousin.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, for someone as small as you, you’re quite fast.”

Changkyun stuck out his tongue playfully, throwing some snowballs to someone with slicked back style hair and small eyes. “Eat this, Jooheon hyung!”

Jooheon laughed and evaded the attack, locking Changkyun position after he ducked down and threw. “And everyone that’s a bull’s-eye!”

Changkyun was lying  on the snow-covered ground after he got hit from Jooheon, smiled while his mind reminisced moments like this. The cold frozen air in the beginning of winter, Kihyun and he played around the park, throwing snowballs while their parents watched over them. After they got tired, they went back home, mom brewed some herb tea and boiled some milk and they snuggled together because turning on the heat would cost a lot so they gathered woods and burned them in makeshift fireplace. Their father would tell a bedtime story and they fell asleep after two pages.

“You’re smiling. Anything interesting about losing?” Jooheon asked, extending his arm to help Changkyun get up.

The latter reached out Jooheon’s arm and got up, dusting his jeans from the snow. “Nah. It’s nothing. I haven’t done this for quite a long time. Kinda bring back nostalgia of my childhood.”

Jooheon nodded, he motioned the younger to follow him. “Oh yeah? A good one?” he asked while they were walking further from the park, passing throgh some people who were standing near the fire in every corner. Some eyed them suspiciously and some just ignored them as usual.

“Yeah. Good times.” Changkyun answered, suddenly feeling the pang of hurt. That’s why he avoided to talk a lot about his parents, especially with Kihyun because the pain of losing them still lingered. He was just tired of getting hurt again, “so how about the business? You doing well?” he averted the conversation, feeling guilty because he was not supposed to mention anything about his childhood.

It’s strange how he could be careless like this, the fact that he only knew Jooheon like two or three months ago.

“Everything went well. I might have had some things to be done again in next couple of days so we might not see each other too often.”

“Business man, aren’t you. Well, just so you know, not going to miss you though,” Changkyun laughed, “but thanks for mentioning it.”

“You’re not going to miss me?” Jooheon glanced at Changkyun who was walking beside him. “Haha. Funny. No.”

“Aww. I thought we had something going on here ...” Jooheon pretended to get hurt by holding his chest, his eyes crinkled in playful manner.

“Nothing’s going on. Nope. Big no. “ Changkyun shook his head, somehow laughing at his own statement and Jooheon’s antic.

“What? I’m not handsome enough for you? Or not having muscles enough like Wonho guy?” The light conversation suddenly became quiet as Jooheon mentioned Wonho’s name. Changkyun tensed a little bit for the sudden question. He turned his face to look at Jooheon. “What?”

Jooheon smirked but when he saw Changkyun’s face, his smirk turned into a sigh. “There’s something going on with you and him, isn’t it?”

Changkyun turned his face and started to walk faster. “Not your business.”

“Alright, alright. Cool. Sorry for that, man.”

They spend the minutes walking without saying anything again. But that’s not what was happening inside Changkyun’s head now. The face he tried so hard to hate reappeared. His soft gaze whenever he looked at Changkyun was not easy to get rid of.

_Damn, he had tried._

 

When they arrived at the shelter, Kihyun already waited for him. He was drinking a glass of warm herb tea and suddenly Changkyun was taken back to his childhood memory. “Kyunnie. Where have you been?”

“Just walking around, hyung. With Jooheon hyung.” Jooheon appeared behind Changkyun and offered a smile. Kihyun just nodded in formal way. There’s something about Jooheon that he could never get closer enough since the day they met. Pink-haired man couldn’t figure out why. Now they had this super awkward relationship with Changkyun as the only bridge that connected them both.

“Ah. Alright. Mm, I kinda need your help.”

“Yeah? What can I help, hyung?”

Kihyun threw glance over Jooheon and back again at Changkyun. “Er, eum, it’s between us...”

Jooheon quickly spoke out of the sudden awkwardness, “I better get going now. It’s—“

“Hyung, Jooheon is my friend. You can tell me anything in front of him.” Changkyun piped up, deciding that he would not leave Jooheon make any wrong assumption of their friendship. He began to trust him because the older once saved him.

Kihyun didn’t say a thing at first but he eyed both of his brother and the said’s friend.

“I’ll leave, really if you’re not comfortable enough with me here.” Jooheon spoke, watching the doubt lingered in Kihyun’s eyes.

“No, just stay. Alright, maybe it’s best to have third opinion anyway.” Kihyun relented, letting his trust in Changkyun lead his action. “Kyunnie, can you help me read a map?”

Changkyun’s mouth gaped. “Huh? A map?” It’s probably one of the weirdest request he heard from his brother nowadays. He got it that his brother was stressed enough about the whole boyfriend-thing but not like this. “Hyung—“

“Just help me with it, you’ll understand once I show you.”

“Show me? So, it’s not here? The map? What is it? A treasure map perhaps?” Changkyun asked, half  teasing the older.

Kihyun frowned as his corners of the mouth slightly were down. “Some place.”

“Oh? Where?” asked Changkyun, now getting interested. 

“Wonho’s.”

_Fate has its way to come back when we once succeeded to avoid it._

Changkyun could only wish that his heart didn’t beat wildly because he couldn’t barely bear his feeling anymore. Everyday, it got harder to hide his heart when his mind replayed everything that he and Wonho had been through over and over again.

He never felt so weak right now. He just wanted to hide forever from the man who stole his heart but also hurt him in a way he never imagined.

And the painful truth was, he could not hate that man. Not after what he did and Changkyun hated himself for that,

_he’s a weak, pathetic and hopeless fool who was in love._

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo smiled.

The memory of a cherry lips and porcelain skin invaded his mind. The soft pink-haired man in his arms, forever content and loved, Hyunwoo sighed exasperatedly.

His heart hurt a lot,

It was against his heart to do such thing, to abandon their promises, to forget the feeling he had for the man. If only this world gave him a choice, he would want nothing but to spend his life with that man, to hold him and never let go.

The soft whimpers and dazed eyes haunted his sleep and dreams. He dreamt a dream, of a life he couldn’t afford, together with him, laughing and making love, living without fear that someone else might steal their moments, their kisses,

their tangled legs and intertwined fingers while he was swiftly thrusting into the man.

He wouldn’t forget the day he met him, the day he had him in his arms, he was simply captivating and ethereal, a heavenly being sent into his hell hole, an oasis in the middle of desert.

Hyunwoo slowly wrapped his left hand with long elastic cloth and clenched his hand afterwards. He knew he was doing the right thing, to keep Kihyun off the grid.

Even if it’s killing him inside.

The thought of protecting his love, even from far, was the source of his strength. He would do anything, just to keep Kihyun away from any danger.

“I’m sorry ... I am not worthy of your love but know that I love you so much ...” Hyunwoo whispered to the air, to the loneliness that surrounded him from the beginning.

The Master had promised their battle, but after Hyunwoo won the competition that the former mentioned before. And even if Hyunwoo would get out beaten, battered and damned from the competition, he promised to himself that nothing would ever stand in his way to have his duel with The Master.

_And he bet on his own life to make it happen._

**_-tbc-_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
